In Love and War
by THE Mistress Ness
Summary: High Summoner Sakura is abducted by Syaoran Li, a mercenary of legend because of his cold and emotionless attitude. Fate brings them together yet will Sakura's hardest mission break them apart of forge an eternal bond? And can the war be stopped? R&R PLZ!
1. Prologue

**_In Love and War _**

Okay, CCS doesn't belong to me or the FFX ideas (I wish) so you can't sue me! LOL

**By: Mistress Ness**

_Prologue_

_For a long time, the kingdoms of Clow and Yuyan have been at war; an endless battle for power. The warriors of both kingdoms were doing the dirty fighting with a shield and a sword, but the finest pieces of power were their summoners. The Kingdom of Clow was known for its powerful summoners, especially the High Summoner. The Yuyan kingdom kept losing battles because of the High Summoner's great power and also because of the Summoner Squad, led by the High Summoner. Yuyan's king, Shintaro, has sent many to kill the High Summoner, but none prevailed. But now, the fate of this great war lies within the hands of two people who together, will strive to make a difference......._

A young woman stood alone in the middle of a deserted area behind her tent. She held a pink staff with wings and an emerald orb tight in her hands, eyes closed. She then opened her eyes and swung out her staff with a mighty cry, "Firaga!" A big blast of fire appeared from beneath the sand and the girl smile her satisfaction.

"Lady Sakura." A light voice called from behind her. The girl Sakura turned her head around, soft auburn hair trailing behind her movement. A girl stood behind her, a smile on her pale face. "Your father wishes to see you, my lady." She spoke. Sakura smiled in delight and said to the amethyst-eyed girl. "Thank you, Tomoyo, I'm on my way." And with that said, she walked to her father's tent.

"Hi, Dad!" she greeted as she came into the tent. A middle-aged-looking man smiled at her as he was removing his cape. "Hello, my dear daughter." He said gently. Sakura ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I'm so happy you're back safe, Dad." Sakura said as she took in his special scent of mint and pine. "That's only for now, Sakura. This war isn't over yet." Her father said. Sakura released him, making a solemn face, "I know." she said. Her father chuckled and patted Sakura's head. "You look so much like your mother, especially when you make that face." And she did. Her green eyes and her angelic face, just like his wife's.

Sakura turned her attention to the portrait of her mother that stood on a small table near her father's bed. "I wish I met her." she said, a shard of pain piercing her heart. Sakura's father nodded. "I wish that too, angel. Nadeshiko loved you very much." He said. Sakura looked at him again. "But you're Fujitaka, High Summoner of Clow, Dad! You're invincible!" she cried. Fujitaka shook his head and said, "Even the most powerful people can be defeated."

"But Dad......" Sakura was about to argue when she saw her father wince, his hand grabbing his shirt, where his heart is. Sakura panicked and screamed for help. "Someone help!" she shouted. Fujitaka groaned in pain and felt his legs give away. Sakura reacted quickly and caught his fall. "Dad!!" she cried, tears starting to sting her eyes. Finally, Tomoyo and several guards came inside the tent. Sakura turned to them, holding her father tight. "My dad's in pain!" she cried on the verge of tears.

Fujitaka lay on his bed, feeling his soul seeping from his body. He didn't have much time left. He opened his eyes to see the doctor, the maid Tomoyo, and a few of the Summoner Squad. Sakura was next to him, her emerald eyes swimming in tears. "Dad....." she sobbed quietly. "My lady, can you see what is wrong with Lord Fujitaka?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura picked up her staff and nodded. "I think I can."

Fujitaka placed his hand over hers that held the staff, stopping her. She looked at him in a confused expression and he shook his head. "No need to do that, angel. I......." he paused, knowing the shocked expression his daughter's face will have when he finishes. "I was born with a weak heart."

"I can cure it!" Sakura grasped her staff. "Curag.....!" her father held her hand even tighter, stopping her again. Sakura lowered her staff in defeat. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly. Fujitaka brought a hand up and cupped her tear-stained cheek. "I didn't want to worry you or anyone else. Your mother knew but she was good to keep my secret." he replied. Sakura cried softly, her hand over her father's. "Be happy, Sakura. For Nadeshiko and for me." he said weakly, his strength fading. Sakura nodded, her tears moistening her father's hand, "I love you, Dad."

He smiled at his daughter and closed his eyes, "Nadeshiko, wait for me......" he said with his last breath. Sakura stared in fear at her father's sudden stillness. "Dad?" she whispered as she released his hand. She watched in horror as his hand dropped lifelessly to his side. "No!" Sakura cried. Tomoyo was quietly while the guards took off their helmets and bowed their heads. Sakura hugged her father's body tight and sobbed in his shoulder.

"Dad!!" she cried loudly.

As the guards were placing Fujitaka's body in a coffin, Sakura wept in Tomoyo's arms. Another guard came up to Sakura and said. "Lady Sakura, the king would like a word with you."

----------------

Sakura was sitting in the king's tent, wiping her flowing tears away with the back of her hands. She never met Clow's king, Shun, and knew her father knew the king well. "Ah, Lady Sakura." A voice startled her. She saw a strong-looking man with a kind face, his indigo eyes shone in royal pride. She bowed her head in respect. "Your Majesty." She said.

"I am sorry to hear about your father; Fujitaka was a great man." King Shun said. Sakura looked up and nodded slowly, "Thank you, my king. But, what did you wish to speak to me of?" she asked. King Shun smiled and said, "Ah, yes. I was thinking of making you the new High Summoner of Clow."

Sakura stared at him, wide-eyed. "Excuse me?" she said, confused.

"I said you'll be the new High Summoner." He said as he neared her, "You're 17 now, Sakura and you have been trained by your father in the summoner arts. You're powerful enough to become High Summoner." He stood in front of Sakura, "Will you accept this honor?"

Sakura said nothing for a moment. _Be the High Summoner?, _she thought. She then remembered of the many times she told her father she wanted to be the High Summoner like him. She finally nodded. "Yes, I accept."

King Shun smiled and said, "Wonderful!" he raised his hand above her head. "I, King Shun of the Kingdom of Clow, name you as High Summoner Sakura."

Sakura stood up and bowed. "Thank you, my lord." She turned to leave. "Just remember your father's sending tomorrow at sunset." The king said. Sakura stopped and bit back her tears. "I know; goof night, my lord." She left the tent. Tomoyo was in Sakura's tent, waiting for her. "Oh hi, Tomoyo." Sakura said as she came inside the tent and plopped onto her bed. "What did his Highness want with you, my lady?" she asked. Sakura looked up at Tomoyo with sad eyes. "I am the new High Summoner." she said solemnly. Tomoyo smiled at the good news. "That's wonderful, Lady Sakura!"

Sakura shook her head. "Not that great, Tomoyo. I.......I have to send my father tomorrow." she said softly. Tomoyo looked at her mistress with a puzzled face. "Send?" she asked. Sakura gave a small smile. "I forgot you don't know what sending someone means. To send a dead person's soul to Cielo, the holy place where all souls that were sent find eternal peace. If that person isn't sent by the time a full day has passed since the person died, he or she will become a demon and lose all memory of his or her life. Only a summoner has the power to send a person."

"And the king chose you to do the sending." said Tomoyo, fully understanding now. Sakura looked at her winged staff and nodded. "Yeah, and it makes sense too. He's my father and it's my duty as his daughter to send him." She said sadly.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura with eyes full of sympathy. "It'll be hard for you, won't it?" she spoke. Sakura nodded, a single tear staining her cheek.

"Yes, it will be."

--------------

The next day, Sakura sat by the small pond in the back of the camp. She stared off into the distance, her staff lay next to her. She picked it up and stared at it, remembering the day she got her staff.

........flashback........

"Don't peek, angel." Fujitaka said, laughing; he and Sakura were in his tent. Sakura giggled while having her hand covering her eyes. "Come on, Dad! What is it?" she laughed. Fujitaka grabbed a staff from his bed, took Sakura's free hand and put it in her open palm. She closed her hand on it, trying to figure out what is was.

"Open them now." Fujitaka said. Sakura opened her eyes to see a staff in her hand. It was light pink with an emerald orb at the top. Wings sprouted from each to open over the orb. She smiled at her father as she now held the staff tight with both hands. "Thank you, Dad!" she cried happily. Fujitaka chuckled and stroked her light brown hair, "Happy 15th birthday, my sweet daughter." he said.

.............end of flashback..............

Sakura came back from memory lane and noticed the sun starting to set. She stood up and gulped, it was time. Tomoyo neared her and spoke, "My lady, it is time."

Everyone in the camp gathered by the pond, forming a circle that surrounded Sakura and her father's coffin. She stood in front of the coffin, her staffing two hands. Her white dress cut in the middle, exposing her slender legs and her light blue shorts since the dress cut at her belly button. Gold cuffs in each of her arms held the white cloth beneath the cuff and ended at her hand. The wind played all around her. She looked at the king and he nodded, cueing her to start the sending. Sakura slowly extended her arms and closed her eyes. The orb of her staff began to glow and the wind blew stronger. Suddenly, there was a flash of light in the sky and a glowing figure slowly descended from above Sakura. Everyone gasped in awe at the figure sent from Cielo. Sakura opened her now-teary eyes and gasped when she saw the glowing figure. It was a woman; her wavy hair was the same metal-gray color of hair as Tomoyo and was dressed in white. But what startled Sakura the most was her eyes; deep emerald-green, same as Sakura's. _You look so much like your mother........, _her father's words echoed in her mind.

"Mom?" Sakura said in a whisper. It was true, the woman was like a replica of Sakura except for the hair, but identical.

The woman smiled at her, her huge wings fluttered. She floated above her father's coffin and touched it. A flash of light exploded from the coffin; then, a glowing figure of a man rose from the coffin. It was her father. Sakura watched him smile at her mother and took her hand. As they floated up to Cielo, they waved at Sakura. Tears flowed down Sakura's face, feeling the pain tear at her heart. Finally, her parents disappeared in the clouds.

Sakura dropped to her knees, giving out a loud cry. Tomoyo rushed to Sakura's side and embraced her tight. Sakura sobbed as she hugged Tomoyo back, knowing she will never see her father again.

........3 weeks later........

A young man sat in a rather roomy room. His amber eyes scanned his surroundings while grasping the handle of his sword. The tent's curtain suddenly opened, startling him. He drew his sword and pointed it at whoever came in. A man dressed in gold smiled at him and looked at his sword. "You must be Syaoran Li, the legendary mercenary my trusted advisors told me about." he said. "I'm King Shintaro of the Yuyan Kingdom."

Syaoran regarded him with a cold look. "Tell me what you want from me." he said coolly. King Shintaro nodded. "You know of the Kingdom of Clow?" he asked.

Syaoran put away his sword and nodded, "Yes."

"Well......" the king walked in circles around Syaoran, "Ad you might've heard. The High Summoner of Clow passed away 3 weeks ago and now, the new High Summoner is the former summoner's young child. The kid's the youngest summoner but very powerful."

"What's you point?" Syaoran asked. The king dropped a small bag on Syaoran's lap. "Kill the High Summoner of Clow." King Shintaro said with a malicious grin.

Syaoran opened the bag to see many, small diamonds inside.

"Do we have a deal, Li?" the king asked. Syaoran gripped the bag and smirked.

"Yes.........your Highness."

AN

Chapter 1 of this story will take a bit of time since I have a notebook for the rough copy of this story and I'm not done with Ch 1! pout Well, enjoy this prologue and PLEASE TELL ME IF IT'S GOOD ENOUGH TO CONTINUE!!

Thanx!

_Mistress Ness _


	2. The Meeting and a Kidnapping

**_In Love and War _**

Okay, CCS doesn't belong to me or the FFX ideas (I wish) so you can't sue me! LOL

**By: Mistress Ness**

_Chapter 1: The Meeting and a Kidnapping_

High Summoner Sakura was deep in thought as she practiced with a blade in her normal sword-training routine. _It's been a month since Dad died, _she swiftly swung her blade then thrust. The winged staff her father gave her stood against a palm tree nearby. Sakura stopped when she heard clapping from behind her. "Impressing, you got quite a quick hand, Sakura." Tomoyo spoke, smiling. Sakura grinned and turned around to Tomoyo. "You and your surprise appearances, Tomoyo." she said, feigning annoyance. Tomoyo did an innocent face and said, "So? It's fun." Tomoyo and Sakura got very close since that day Sakura sent her father to Cielo and now they're best friends. She made Tomoyo part of the Summoner Squad and made her captain but Sakura still had full command. Sakura's other best friend was the newest recruit and second captain of the Squad, Meiling Li. Meiling came from the Kingdom of Trabia and was taken in by Sakura's orders. With no family left, she fled Trabia before she was enrolled in Trabia's army as a soldier. Sakura understood Meiling's pain and Tomoyo did too since the 3 of them had no family.

"Where's Meiling, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"Looking for me?" a voice said from behind Tomoyo. Meiling stepped from behind her and smiled, her blood-red eyes teasing them. "Yeah." Sakura laughed. "How's it going with your fire guardian?" she asked Meiling.

Meiling smiled proudly, "Just great! Rex is a great guardian!" she said. "Quite the summoner now, being able to summon a strong guardian like Rex." Tomoyo stated thoughtfully. "Yes, it's true." Sakura agreed.

Guardians are created by summoners and summoned into battle. Each guardian is different, depending on the summoner that created them. Sometimes, some of the souls in Cielo volunteer to become guardians so they become one; it usually happens for deceased parents who want to protect their child. Only powerful summoners can create their guardians and have them obey them. If a low-powered summoner creates a guardian, the guardian will ignore orders and become a demon.

"Why thank you!" Meiling did a goofy bow, making Tomoyo and Sakura laugh. The girls were interrupted by a loud ringing of a bell. "Dinnertime!" Meiling cheered as she grabbed Tomoyo and Sakura's hands and dragged them to the dinning tent. "H-Hey wait!" Sakura laughed and nearly tripped on her white cut dress.

----------------

Syaoran tied his horse to a tree and continued on foot. Finally, he reached the Clow army's camp. He smirked at his achievement. Now, it was time to wait until everyone was asleep to kill the High Summoner.

-----------------

"Good night!" Sakura said to Meiling and Tomoyo as she let the tent curtain down. She stretched and took out a small, book-like box from under her pillow. She opened it to reveal a deck of strange-looking cards, her mother's tarot cards. Her mom was a famous fortune-teller, the best in Clow. When she died, her father kept the cards and gave them to Sakura for her 17th birthday. After her father died, Sakura made a routine of card-reading before she went to sleep.

She stood in the back of her roomy tent and spread all 52 cards on the floor. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the cards.

--------------------

From his hiding place, Syaoran felt a strong wave of magic. His eyes followed his senses to a big tent where he saw a bright, glowing light. He drew his sword and quietly went towards the tent. "Hey, go check on the High Summoner." a guard said to another guard. "Fine." he stood up and went to the tent.

--------------------

Sakura focused on her cards. She extended her hand, "Let the chosen card come to me." she spoke softly. A card flew up to her hand and rested on her open palm. Sakura opened her eyes and when she saw the card, she gasped. It was a card of a winged heart and at the bottom, it read "The Hope". Sakura touched the card and focused on the card's message. "Tonight, you will have a fateful encounter." she recited the message. _Strange, I usually get "The Light" card which means I get to see the light of tomorrow, _she thought.

Syaoran quietly snuck inside the High Summoner's tent with his sword at ready.

He saw a figure in a great, white cape standing in the back of the tent. He posed a fighting stance, pointing his sword at the figure.

"Turn around, High Summoner!" he barked. The figure flinched and slowly turned around. Syaoran's eyes widened as the High Summoner's identity was revealed to him.

What met his eyes was the beautiful face of a young woman, her chin strong and high cheekbones, her ivory skin glowed in the dim light. Her long, auburn hair, glistened and cascaded down her back with two short bangs curling over her shoulders in front of her ears. Her eyes were rich in green like an emerald and stared at him in innocent curiosity. Her white dress showed every curve of her body, cut by her belly and spread, revealing light blue shorts and then long, smooth-looking legs and the brown knee-high boots she wore. Gold cuffs hugged the cloth around her arms . _A girl? The powerful High Summoner for the Kingdom of Clow is a _girl!? he thought in disbelief.

Sakura froze in place, her heart beating hard in her chest, as she stared at the man who startled her. Dark chocolate hair shadowed his gorgeous, amber eyes. He was largely and very-well built, Sakura felt very small compared to him. He was pointing a sword at her but she could see the shock and disbelief in his handsome face. She saw him wear a necklace of a wolf with emerald eyes and a pitch-black cape. He was sinfully beautiful.

"Don't move!" a guard's voice startled them both. Before Syaoran could react, the guard knocked the weapon from Syaoran's hands and pointed his own sword at him. The guard looked at Sakura worriedly, "Did he harm you, High Summoner?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head no. Syaoran put his hands over his head and cursed at himself for his misstep. "Die, mercenary of Yuyan!" the guard growled at him and was about to stab him when the girl High Summoner shouted, "Stop!"

The guard stopped and looked at the girl with shock. "Release him." The High Summoner commanded. Both Syaoran and the guard stared at her with wide eyes. _Why is she sparing me?, _he wondered, _I came to kill her, why is she showing mercy?_

"B-But, my lady!" the guard protested. The girl grabbed a staff with wings and pointed its emerald orb at the guard. "I said, release him. I don't want any blood-shedding in my tent!" she said angrily. The guard quickly released him. Syaoran picked up his sword and kept on staring at the High Summoner. Her green eyes had mysterious depths, even he couldn't read the reason she spared him in her eyes.

She looked at the guard and said, "Do not tell this to the king, understood?"

The guard bowed his head, "Yes, Lady Sakura."

"You're dismissed, soldier." The girl said. "My lady." he bowed to her and left. Syaoran put his sword away in the pouch on his back and said to her, "So, your name's Sakura."

The girl nodded. "I'm High Summoner Sakura."

"Why did you spare me?" he asked. Sakura shook her head. "I have my reasons. Please leave before anyone else comes." she said. Syaoran gave her his cold look then left.

Sakura put her cards away and sat on her bed, thousand thoughts racing in her head. She couldn't forget that man, his serious yet handsome face and his deep, amber eyes. _What am I thinking!? He's a mercenary that was sent from Yuyan to kill me! Why did I let him go?, _she wondered.

She then heard a roar in the woods nearby. _A demon?, _she grabbed her staff, a pouch and put her cards in it. She snuck out of her tent, made sure the guards weren't looking. The king forbade her from leaving the camp and let the other summoners exterminate the demons since they can only be defeated by magic. But the rest of the summoners were asleep. She saw the guards sleeping and went to the horses. A pretty white horse stood out of the rest, since the other horses were black. Sakura smiled as she neared the white horse.

"Hey, Tsuki." she said, stroking the horse's neck. Tsuki nickered and nodded his head. Sakura quickly untied his rope and got on him.

"To the woods, Tsuki." she whispered. Tsuki broke into full gallop towards the woods.

.........the woods..........

Syaoran made a face as he set up camp near his horse. _Damn that Yuyan king! He should've told me the High Summoner is a girl!, _he thought angrily. Then, he felt a strong wave of magic, the same wave as the High Summoner. _Is she here?, _he grabbed his sword and walked towards the source of power.

Sakura tied her horse and clutched her staff tight. Suddenly, the air was cold and heavy; she shivered. A soft growl from behind her made her turn around, finding herself face-to-face with a demon. It was a beast with blue skin and fur, its icy blue eyes bore into Sakura's. Sakura saw a symbol that looked like a snowflake on one of the demon's horns. _An ice demon, _she smirked. "Come and get it, demon!" she said to it, her staff at ready and pointing at the beast. The demon roared and started to move towards her. Sakura narrowed her eyes at it and shouted, "Firestorm!" the orb in her staff glowed brightly. The demon froze as it felt a raging heat from beneath its feet. A red glow appeared and without warning, a raging cyclone of fire trapped the demon. The beast roared in agony as the fire burned its flesh. Sakura stood tall with her staff straight and said, "Go to Cielo, you lost soul!"

Her orb glowed again and Sakura lifted it above her head with both hands. A dark, swirling cloud formed over the demon and began to pull it in. The demon roared again and dissolved into light blue particles and was sucked into the cloud. The cloud got smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared. Sakura let out a sigh and lowered staff, the green glow of the orb fading. _That was easy, _she thought with a smile. But suddenly, two strong arms grabbed her waist and flung over the shoulders of a stranger, making her cry out and drop her staff.

"Put me down!" she cried in anger mixed with fear. "I saw the way you handled that demon and I must say I'm impressed..........High Summoner Sakura." a familiar voice whispered. Sakura then saw the sword pouch on his back and the black cape.......

The identity hit her like a cold wave. "The Yuyan mercenary!" she cried in surprise. "It's Syaoran to you, summoner." he growled at her. Even though her face was on his back, she could feel him tense in anger. "It's High Summoner to _you_, you filthy dog!" she snarled back. In a swift move, Syaoran dropped Sakura to the ground, making her hit her back. She cried out in pain and tried to get up and grab her staff when Syaoran grabbed her wrists with one hand, pinned them above her head and towered over her, the tip of his blade an inch away from her throat. Sakura then saw the wolf charm of his necklace glaring at her with its emerald eyes. "I may be cold-hearted, High Summoner, but you're lucky I'm not cold enough to spill a woman's blood." he said in soft yet icy threat. Sakura felt the fear, but glared at him. "What do you want with me if you won't kill me?" she asked fiercely. He smirked at her words. _This girl has guts, _"I will take you to the king of Yuyan and he can kill you."

"No!" Sakura cried and began to struggle. Syaoran easily turned her around to lie on her stomach with her arms behind her. "Let me go!" she almost screamed. She felt something soft tying her wrists together. "Now, I hope you behave or there will be consequences." Syaoran said as he tied the cloth into a knot. He picked her up onto his shoulder and smirked at her stillness. Sakura saw her staff and her pouch lying on the grass.

"My staff! My mother's cards!" she cried as Syaoran started to walk away. "You can live without them." he said coldly, not caring. "Please, Syaoran, they're the only things I have from my parents!" she begged, feeling teary. It was her pleading voice that made him reconsider. With an irritated groan, he turned around and grabbed Sakura's pouch and staff, surprising Sakura. She never thought he would actually listen to her plea.

"It'll take a week to reach Yuyan's camp, so be ready for a long journey." he said. They reached his horse and Syaoran set Sakura down while he was packing up. Sakura could only gawk at his fine, black stallion. "That's Hades." Syaoran said, noticing she was staring at his horse. "Wow........kyah!" she squeaked as Syaoran picked her up again and set her on his horse. Sakura wanted to stroke the horse when she remembered her wrists were tied behind her back. "Um, Syaoran?"

Syaoran sighed impatiently while packing her things. "What!?" he cried. Sakura motioned her wrists with her head. "Can I have my hands in front?" she asked.

Syaoran eyed her suspiciously. "Will you behave?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. Syaoran untied her hands, she put them on her lap and he tied them again. Syaoran looked up into the sky, "It's too dark to go now. There should be a cave nearby to camp." he grabbed Hades's rein and led the horse with the High Summoner deeper into the woods.

.............Clow's camp............

Tomoyo was walking towards Sakura's tent, carrying a book. _How careless; she left her book in my tent, _she chuckled to herself. She lifted the curtain and poked her head inside. "Sakura, you left.........." she stopped when she saw the tent empty.

"Help! The High Summoner's gone!" she yelled.

The guards woke up and so did everyone. Everyone in camp rushed to the tent and saw Tomoyo's face gone pale.

"What happened, Tomoyo?" Meiling asked, her black hair was undone and hung down her waist. "I came here to return Lady Sakura's book and I found her gone!" Tomoyo cried in worry. The king pushed through the crowd. "What is going on here!?" he demanded.

"The High Summoner's disappeared, my lord." a guard said. "What!?" the king almost shouted. "It must've been that Yuyan mercenary." The guard said. The king turned to him and gave him the evil eye. "What mercenary?"

"Early tonight, a mercenary from Yuyan tried to kill the High Summoner but I stopped him. I was about to kill him, but Lady Sakura commanded me to release him." The guard explained. "And why you didn't report this to me, soldier?" the kind asked angrily. "My lady ordered me not to tell you, my king." The guard replied.

"Search the campgrounds! Find her!" the king ordered.

................a cave in the woods..................

Syaoran put the firewood in place as Sakura grabbed one of the sheets Syaoran had and made a pillow. "Damn, where did I put that lighter?" she heard him mutter. She grinned and grabbed her staff. "Fire!" she pointed her staff at the pile of wood. Syaoran almost jumped at the sudden burst of fire on the wood, making Sakura laugh. He turned around and saw the girl grabbing her staff with her tied hands, her body shook with laughter. He's never seen a woman laugh like that despite her situation. _She looks even prettier when she laughs, _he couldn't hold that thought back. Disgusted with himself for thinking that, he hardened his look. At seeing his gaze harden, Sakura stopped laughing. She took her pillow and retreated to the back corner of the cave, Syaoran's fierce gaze still fixed on her. She saw his handsome face shaded by the fire, his eyes even brighter yet frigid; she blushed at his male beauty.

She quickly turned around and out her pillow down. With her back to him, she went to sleep. Syaoran lay by the fire , his thought filling up his brain.

First were her things, why did he bring her things along? He remembered how painful her voice was, he felt a stab within herself when he heard her plea. Second was about her parents. Obviously, she was an orphan now, but he wondered what happened to them. Throughout his missions, he has heard stories of great High Summoners and they were all men. It really shocked him was that instead of a man, he found a girl.

A flash of green light broke his chain of thought. He turned his head to the where Sakura lay and saw her staff glowing. Curiously, he got up and slowly approached the sleeping girl. He grabbed it and a blast of energy shot from the orb. The blast stopped in midair and expanded into a circular shape. _Looks like a mirror_, he thought.

An image started to appear in the mirror-like circle. Syaoran many people gathered around a coffin and............_her!, _he stared in shock. Sakura stood in front of the coffin and spread her arms. A light flashed from Cielo and he saw a woman that looked a lot like Sakura. He saw the tears streaming down Sakura's cheeks as the woman and a man smiled at her and disappeared into Cielo. The image faded, the energy circle shrunk into a ball and returned inside the orb. The glowing faded and Syaoran out the staff down, his mind still on the images shown to him. But now he understood. _She had to send her own_ _father to Cielo and saw her mom, _he realized. The one sent from Cielo to guide the dead is the one that person cared for the most and died. If the person's beloved is still alive or the person didn't have a beloved, the angel Nana comes for him or her.

He looked at Sakura, her face seemed peaceful though a single tear tainted her cheek. Now he understood her a little, but he still wondered. _Why did she became High Summoner?, _he took off her his black cape and covered her with it. He didn't get it. He never had any problem being cold and aloof but even though he just met her tonight, he couldn't be as frigid as he usually is to her. Maybe the fact that he hasn't been around women or anybody for a long time was the reason why he's acting like this.

He got up and went back to his spot by the fire and fell asleep.

............Clow's camp..........

"We can't find her, my lord." A soldier said to the king. King Shun frowned. "Take Tomoyo, Meiling, and a couple of guards! Search for her!"

"My lord." The soldier bowed and left.

The king sighed. _What would've Fujitaka said now that his daughter is gone?, _he wondered.

Tomoyo and Meiling gathered their things for their trip. "What about the Summoner Squad? They already lost the High Summoner and now we'll be gone! We're still at war with the Kingdom of Yuyan, you know!" Meiling pointed out to Tomoyo. "I know........but I'm worried about Sakura. I don't want her gone forever." Tomoyo said. Meiling stared at her. "You're like me; Sakura is the only family we got left." she said.

"Exactly." said Tomoyo. "That's why we're going to go find her."

...........following morning........

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up then saw the cape covering her. _Isn't this Syaoran's?, _she thought. She heard the slashing noises of a sword. She neatly folded the cape, put on her boots, grabbed her staff, put her pouch on, and went outside. Syaoran was practicing with his sword and Sakura blushed at seeing him shirtless at it too. She stood there in a trance, focused on his finely-toned muscles, his steel-hard abs and the smooth planes of his tanned skin. Syaoran felt eyes on him and saw Sakura standing at the mouth, dumfounded. "What!?" he snapped.

His snappy voice startled Sakura. "N-Nothing!" she retorted, blushing dark pink. She walked over to him and said, "I usually train with a sword in the mornings."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her. "And I thought you were all magic." he smirked. Sakura returned the smirk with one of her own. "I'm both all sword and all magic." She held out her tied hands to him. "Cut them and you'll see what I mean." she said.

"You won't run?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shook her head. Syaoran cut her bonds in one slash. "Your sword against my magic." she challenged. "And if I win, I want my freedom."

"Fine, but if you lose, you will still be my captive to give you to the king of Yuyan. You're on, Sakura." he smirked again. Sakura frowned. "Don't get familiar with me, mercenary."

"We're not at the Clow army's camp and it's Syaoran." he reminded her. "Fine, _Syaoran_." she struck a pose. "Don't hold back because I'm a girl, I'm the High Summoner of Clow." she smirked. Syaoran got ready and charged towards her. Sakura quickly readied her staff. "Firelosion!" she cried. Syaoran quickly noticed the red glow on the ground. Fire exploded from the ground and he evaded it. Sakura was amazed at how swiftly he evaded her spell; she frowned. "Ice arrows!" she traced a circle in front of her with her staff. Syaoran felt a strong chill surrounding him. _Hmm, for being High Summoner for a short time, she's surprisingly powerful, _he thought with a smirk. "Fire blade!" he cried. His sword's steel color turned fire red as the ice arrows shot towards him. He struck each arrow, melting them with his sword. Sakura gasped. "That's a magic sword!" she said.

Syaoran smirked again and nodded. "Very rare and it's been mine for a long time."

Sakura nodded, a small mischievous grin formed on her lips. "Okay then, let's you face one of my guardians!" she took a step back and an icy blue magic circle that had shape of a snowflake appeared from beneath her feet. "I call upon you, the Queen of Ice, Shiva!" she cried. Rapidly, the air grew cold and surrounded Sakura. Syaoran felt her magic grow even more powerful. Sakura stepped back and from beneath the ground, a big block of ice popped up. Inside, a woman of light blue skin and dark blue hair in braids was trapped in the ice block. Sakura tapped the ice block with her staff and the block broke. The woman opened her eyes, icy blue, and the cold air surrounded her. "A challenge." Syaoran said as he posed at ready, his blazing red sword, glowing. "Let's go!"

"Shiva, pound him but don't kill him." Sakura commanded. Shiva nodded and smirked at Syaoran, her chilly aura increasing power.

"Bring it!" Syaoran charged, ready to strike with his sword. Shiva gathered the icy wind and created several star-shaped ice spears. Syaoran swiftly swung out and Shiva easily evaded it. Shiva jumped high in the air and threw down the ice stars like rain. Syaoran growled and clutched his sword. "Fire shield!" he swung his sword above his head in circles, leaving behind flames. The fire became a shell and the ice stars melted at touching it.

"Quite skilled, Syaoran." Sakura said. "But my Shiva is better! Go Shiva!"

Shiva was getting ready for her special when shouts were heard from not far. "High Summoner!!" Sakura heard the shouts. _They're looking for me!, _she thought in hope. "Shiva, dismiss!" she said. Shiva nodded and disappeared into snow and faded. Syaoran heard the shouts and saw that Shiva was gone. Then he realized it.

"HEY!" he turned around, but Sakura was already on the run. "Dammit!" he cursed and chased after her.

Luckily, Sakura already had what she needed with her. She huffed as she ran with all speed she could muster. She heard Syaoran shout behind her and ran faster. She heard rapid footsteps and knew Syaoran was running after her. "Get back here!" she heard him shout. "Like Hell, mercenary!" she responded as she took a left, towards the people looking for her.

She wanted to shout but if she did, she would lose more energy and Syaoran might catch her. The only choice she had was to run and hopefully outrun him. Syaoran growled, he still couldn't catch her. _She's pretty fast, _he thought. But he saw she was getting tired.

_0h no! I feel weak......, _Sakura thought in horror as her speed was dropping. _No! I must go on!, _

But, Syaoran's arms caught her from behind and slammed her back against the grass. "No!" she choked. Syaoran huffed, his eyes burning in anger. "Foolish woman! You can't escape!" He snarled, his sword was back to normal and its tip was near her throat.

Sakura tried to catch her breath, her chest heaving up and down rapidly. "I......I would rather die than step foot in Yuyan's camp!" she snarled back at him, her eyes glistened in anger with fear. He yanked her up by the arm and pushed her back against a tree and pinned her there with his body. "Listen, little one, next time you pull this off again, I will have to be stricter with you." he warned. "You don't scare me, mercenary!" Sakura spat, trying to ignore the fact that their faces were a few inches apart. Syaoran glared at her but then his gaze dropped to her lips, pink and luscious. Sakura saw her chance and pushed him with all her might, knocking him off balance. She was about to run for it again when he quickly recovered his balance.

"Oh no you don't!" he grabbed her small waist and pushed her to the grass. "Let me go, you bastard!" she struggled. Syaoran snarled as she struggled harder, trying to hit him and keeping her hands away from his grasp. _This girl is like a spitting wildcat!, _he thought angrily. He finally got hold of her wrists and pinned them down making it look like she was flying with her arms extended. Sakura then saw their position. Her legs were spread and he was kneeling between her legs, breathing heavily.

"Pervert!" she shouted. "Shut up." He growled.

"Get off me, you pervert!" she cried. Syaoran brought her wrists together and pinned them with one hand above her head. "Damn you!" she said in angry tears.

"Since you almost escaped, I guess I have to be tougher with you." he said, taking out the cloth from his pocket. "No!" she screamed. He tied her wrists together and picked her up, flinging her over his shoulder. Her small fists pounded at his back. "Let me go!" she cried. Despite the anger, Syaoran couldn't help feeling the softness of her body against his. Her scent of cherry blossoms attacked his senses, a very feminine smell. Her breasts pressing against his back wasn't helping either. He picked up her things and his sword and left towards the cave.

"Damn it, put me down now!" she shouted again.

"Quiet!" he hissed at her as they entered the small cave. _People from Clow's army are already looking for her!, _he thought as he put the girl down, her eyes glaring daggers at him. _Better get out of here!_

He packed things up quickly and picked up the girl and set her on Hades. "We're moving out now!" he said as he hopped on his horse and Hades broke into full gallop. Sakura looked behind her, knowing people were there looking for her. She was leaving her home behind, her friends........

Syaoran's arms surrounded her like a cage she couldn't break free from. She sat between his legs and tried not to think about his chest touching her back. She straightened her back, wanting to stay away from his tempting body. It was very disturbing to her wondering about his beauty while he was taking her away from her home. Right now, she only thought of the closeness of their bodies.

"Damn!" she whispered angrily, wanting to cry but didn't want to show any weakness in front of him. Syaoran wasn't focusing on the road ahead but on the feel of Sakura's soft body. Her hair was like wild honey, her hands held it to keep it from scattering wildly with the winds. She was small compared to him, her body womanly. "Go Hades!" he said to his horse. Hades galloped faster, almost as fast as the wind itself. "I hate you......" Sakura whispered to herself but he heard her. "I'm glad you feel that way since you're not my favorite person either." Syaoran said coldly.

Sakura turned her upper body to face him, her eyes glistened in bitter tears. "Damn you, mercenary." she said in a cutting tone.

"I don't care about you, High Summoner. I was paid 76 small diamonds to get to Yuyan and I will just do that, it's my job." Syaoran said in the same tone. Sakura felt her heart break. She will never go home, this horrible man was taking her to her death. "In other words, you sold your soul for money. Typical for a low-life mercenary like you." Sakura said between gritted teeth. Syaoran felt like she took a dagger and stuck it in his heart, but for his pride, he ignored it.

"You don't know anything about the real world, High Summoner. But with the king's company you will see." Syaoran said.

Sakura looked away from him. "I don't care. I'm going to lose my life anyway, I don't even care if you rape me in my sleep." she said venomously. At her words, Syaoran looked at her in surprise. "I got no intention of touching a child like you." he scoffed.

"Dad........." she whispered for her own ears. "Help me find a way." _Don't let me die....._

...........the edge of the woods............

"I still see no sign of her, Tomoyo!" a guard shouted. "Keep looking!" Tomoyo said. "Tomoyo, look!" Meiling cried. Tsuki, Sakura's horse, was tied to a tree. "Tsuki!" Tomoyo rushed to the horse and stroked its mane. The air felt heavy and a bit cold to both summoners. "There was magic here, Sakura's magic." Meiling said, sensing the faint presence of magic.

"You're right and demons often appear here." Tomoyo said. Meiling looked at her seriously. "She must've come here to exterminate a demon and that Yuyan mercenary caught her." she said.

"Sakura.........please be OK." Tomoyo prayed.

Meiling put an arm around Tomoyo's shoulder. "I hope she is OK too, Tomoyo. But knowing her, she will pull through, she's a strong girl. And we will find her, Tomoyo! Have faith!" she said. Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "You're right, Meiling. All we can do is pray for her safety and find her."

The guards they took with them came back and said, "No signs of Lady Sakura!"

"This is going to be a long journey." Tomoyo said to Meiling who nodded. "A _very _long one, girl."

AN

Okie, done with the first chapter! Thank you so much to those who reviewed the prologue! I hope this story will get as popular as Watashi no mi Sakura! And speaking of that story, time for Ch 10!

Oyasumi nasai!

_Mistress Ness _


	3. Saving a Life and the Stolen Kiss

**_In Love and War _**

Okay, CCS doesn't belong to me or the FFX ideas (I wish) so you can't sue me! LOL

**By: Mistress Ness**

_Chapter 2: Saving a Life and the Stolen Kiss_

The sun was bright, its bright rays shinning over the plains of Yue, making it look like sparkling snow. And High Summoner Sakura was _not_ a happy camper. Her tied hands rested on her lap, holding her tongue even when she felt like screaming at her captor, Syaoran Li, the mercenary from Yuyan. The plains of Yue are widely known because the ground is made of never-melting snow, not even the hottest day could melt it. Sakura looked around the beautiful area and felt like crying again. _This place has too many memories, _she thought sadly. _I remember when Dad brought me here and we stayed in the White Woods for a week._

Syaoran felt tired after riding all morning like a bat out of Hell, taking the High Summoner away from the woods and the search party from Clow. He stared down at Sakura, who was oddly quiet. _About time she stopped her screaming, _he thought in relief. For most of the ride, Sakura screamed at him with all her might, almost leaving him deaf. He slowed Hades down to a slow pace and spoke. "We're going to spend the day at the White Woods here since we're safe now."

Sakura bit her lip, feeling the strong hatred for the man rising in her. "Whatever." She replied. They arrived at the White Woods and camped near a lake in the middle of the woods. As Syaoran was unpacking things to eat, Sakura gazed at the lake. _Crystal Lake, _the lake glowed a gentle blue, a great, white tree stood in the middle of the lake. Sakura knelt down and scooped a bit of water. The water was so perfect, she could see her reflection. She drank the sweet water and almost smiled if it wasn't for Syaoran calling her. "Hey, are you hungry or not!?" he said.

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura said as she neared him. He handed her a small bowl and blew off the fire. Sakura looked at her bowl and saw veggies float in yellow soup. Sakura sniffed. "Hmm this smells good!" she sat down and began to eat her soup, it was good. She kept on staring at the lake, remembering the good times she spent with her father in that place. Syaoran noticed her staring at the lake, her face seemed almost........sad. _Well duh, you just took her away from the place she's known for a long time, _he thought. She took another sip of soup, holding the bowl with both of her tied hands and in a very lady-like way. Sakura felt eyes on her and looked up from the ground and their eyes met. _Her eyes are so readable, _Syaoran thought. Her deep green eyes regarded him with hatred, untamed anger with a hint of fear and distress. Then his gaze dropped to her lips, together in a firm line. Ever since he noticed the perfect texture of her ice-pink lips back in the woods near Clow's camp, he couldn't get them out of his mind. The whole ride he thought about Sakura's perfect little lips.

When his gaze shifted to her lips, Sakura fought the urge to blush. No one has ever stared at her with such a heated look. She turned away from his gaze and stared at the lake again, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Shy aren't you?" he mocked.

Sakura felt the twinge of anger and looked at him, her eyes burning in green fire. "Shut up, mercenary! It's not my fault I was never in a boy's........!" she clamped her lips shut with a gasp, her trembling hands still holding the bowl. Syaoran smirked at her, knowing what she meant even when she didn't finish her sentence. "You were never in a man's company were you? That's why you act like a clueless child." he tried not to laugh. Sakura glared at him and snapped. "I wasn't allowed to be in the company of the opposite sex because the king didn't want distractions in my duty as High Summoner!"

Syaoran sneered. "Aw, the king was afraid daddy's little girl would get naughty thoughts like her father?" he gave a crude laugh. Sakura stared at the bowl he held, pinned it in her sight. Syaoran was about to laugh harder when his bowl exploded in his hands, nearly making him jump out of his skin. "What the!?" he cried as he examined the shards of the bowl. He then glowered at Sakura, who was smirking at him now. "Did I ruin your lunch, all-mighty-mercenary?" she feigned innocence. _What an irritating girl!, _he thought angrily. _But she has a fiery spirit that is.............intriguing._

Sakura put her bowl down and stood up. "If you _ever_ talk about my father again, I will make sure it'll not only be a bowl exploding in your face." she hissed at him in threat. She grabbed her cards and sat away from him, by the lake. Sakura sat on her feet, spreading the cards. "Let the chosen card come to me." she closed her eyes and stretched out her hand, palm open.

Syaoran watched in interest as he felt Sakura's power increase. A card flew up to her open hand and she opened her eyes. Wide eyed, Sakura was seeing the Hope card on her hand. She touched the winged heart and closed her eyes to hear the message. _Love will take wings and fly as it approaches the dark valley of death._

_Love? Dark valley of death? What does it mean?, _Sakura wondered as she kept on staring at the Hope. "Hey." Syaoran's call startled her, making her drop her card in the process. "Why do you care so much about those cards?" he asked in obvious boredom. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "These were my mother's tarot cards; she was a fortune-teller, the most powerful seer in all Clow." she said with fierce pride. _And now that I remember, her favorite card was the Hope, _she stared at the winged heart card.

"And can you tell the future from the cards as well?" he scoffed. Sakura smirked and crawled over to him. "You bet I can." she smiled. "Show me." Syaoran challenged. Sakura took his gloved hand and opened her card book. Sakura closed her eyes once again and Syaoran felt her power increasing again as well. He saw her angelic face glow in a pure light and wouldn't stop staring at her beauty. Her lips moved in a soft-spoken phrase. "Let the chosen card come to me."

Syaoran looked down and saw a card slipping out of the book and flying up to her hand. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and stared at the chosen card. A soft gasp escaped her lips. "What?" Syaoran asked. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. The Hope card rested on her palm. _How come he got the Hope too!?, _she touched the card for the message.

_Love will take wings and fly as it approaches to its greatest challenge._

"Which card is it?" Syaoran asked, feeling very impatient.

Sakura snapped out of her reverie and shook her head. "Nothing, it just said you will live a long life." she lied as she put the Hope card back in the book.

"Tell me, woman!" he demanded. Sakura stared at him with icy eyes. "I am a woman but I have a _name_! You will not demand to me, I'm not your servant!" she snapped.

Syaoran just kept on staring at Sakura's angry face. Her eyes were narrowed at him, her delicate features bold and direct. No one has ever worn such an expression towards him and he found it interesting at how this girl from Clow can glare at him like that as if she doesn't fear him.

Sakura noticed his deep stare and softened a bit. _Why's he staring at me like that?, _she stared back, his mysterious eyes bore into her, seeing her soul. She panicked and looked away. "Just to let you know, I'm not afraid of you, mercenary." she said softly as she stood back up and walked away to sit again by the lake.

Syaoran said nothing, shock was easily readable on his face.

_I'm not afraid of you..........._

................the woods near Clow's camp...............

Tomoyo stared into the distance, holding Sakura's book tight in her grasp. "Still got that book, Tomoyo?" Meiling asked from behind her. Tomoyo looked back at her and smiled. "Yeah. I'm keeping it with me until we find Sakura and then I'll give it to her myself."

"I'm sure Sakura's okay. She's too valuable for the mercenary to hurt her." said Meiling with a grin of hope.

"Meiling! Tomoyo!" a guard called out to them.

Tomoyo looked at the man and asked. "What is it, Yukito?"

Yukito pointed back to the path he came from and said, "I found a cave and has signs of someone recently being there."

Tomoyo got on her beige horse and Meiling got on her black horse. "Show us!" Meiling ordered.

When they arrived at the small cave, Tomoyo looked down and saw snow at her feet. "Shiva fought here." she said. Meiling looked at her with wide eyes. "What? How do you know, Tomoyo?" she asked. Tomoyo kneeled down and picked up a little bit of the snow. "Shiva's snow takes 2 full days to melt away and I feel a stronger wave of magic; not as strong as recently used magic, but stronger than the wave I felt when we entered the woods."

Meiling looked around and also felt the wave of energy. "You're right. Magic was used here. Tomoyo examined the snow and stood back up. "They must've left here yesterday so they're a day ahead of us." she brushed the snow off her hands. "Which means the mercenary knows we're looking for Sakura." Meiling concluded.

"Yes, she might've heard us but so did he." Tomoyo nodded. Yukito neared them. "So what do we do now, Meiling?" he asked.

Tomoyo got back on her horse and said. "Let's keep going! They might be at the White Woods since it's not very far from here!"

"Right-o!" Meiling grinned as she hoped onto her horse. "Follow the leaders!" she laughed and took off after Tomoyo. Yukito got on his horse and yelled at the other soldiers. "You heard them! Move out!"

................back at the White Woods..................

Syaoran was taking a nap when he woke up with a start. He gasped as he thought of that dream he just had. He saw two women and 4 men riding in their horses towards them.........

"Shit! Clow's search party!" he cursed. He saw Sakura sleeping by Hades, her staff and her pouch lying next to her. He quickly started to gather his gear and packing up everything. _We can't rest in an open are like this one! Looks like I gotta take her to Trabia so then I can get a chance to lose them!, _he thought as he packed the food and some water in his pouch for the trip. After he finished saddling Hades, he looked down at Sakura. She was curled up into a ball, her face angelic and innocent in her sleep. He kneeled down and kept on staring at her sleeping form. Her frame was small but she was fully built and he wondered how well could she fit in his arms. He caught himself there. _Wait, what the hell am I thinking!? I gotta wake her up!, _he thought as his hands lightly grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey, wake up."

Sakura felt someone shaking her, disturbing her sleep. She groaned softly as she tried to ignore it. "Ten more minutes, Dad." she said in a soft voice. But, then she started to remember. Her father didn't speak to her with such a cold tone and her father was dead..........

She opened her eyes only to see Syaoran kneeling next to her, shaking her awake. "What do you want!?" she frowned at him. Syaoran had no time for another fight with the wildcat. He easily picked up in one fluid move and set her on his horse. Sakura squeaked in surprise, wide awake now. "I thought you said we were going to be here all day!" she pointed out.

"Well I changed my mind." Syaoran retorted as he got on Hades. Sakura almost jumped at feeling his body press against hers from behind again. "Stay still, we're leaving now!" Syaoran said impatiently as he made Hades break into full gallop. "Where're we going?" Sakura asked, feeling a hint of suspicion in his sudden decision to leave. "Trabia." Syaoran replied. "If we go fast, we can make it by nighttime."

_Isn't that where Meiling came from? The Kingdom of Trabia?, _Sakura thought as she felt depression take over her senses again. Sakura looked down at her hands and sighed. Another step closer to her death.............

..............Kingdom of Trabia...............

Sakura stared in awe around the busy streets of the Trabia Kingdom. "Wow, so many people!" she said in delight, forgetting for one second the situation she was in. "We're not in some pleasure cruise!" Syaoran snapped at her. Sakura then remembered the reality and frowned. "I wish you were dead already." she glared back at him. Syaoran answered her look with a deadlier glare. "Look, if you won't shut your mouth, by God I'm gonna........"

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran stopped and looked behind him, Sakura did too. She saw a tall, young man with dark blue eyes in round glasses and neat dark blue hair. _He looks the same age as Syaoran, _Sakura thought as she kept on gazing at him. He smiled gently at both of them and then looked at Syaoran. "You look "

Syaoran rolled his eyes at him. "What are you doing here, Eriol?" he demanded. Sakura gawked back and forth between Syaoran and the sapphire-eyed boy. "Y-You're _cousins_!?" she cried in shock. _But that boy looks so much nicer than Syaoran!_

"Duh." Syaoran said, making her feel like a fool. "Ah, what a lovely lady you got there, Syaoran!" Eriol smiled at Sakura. Sakura gave him a pleading look. "He kidnapped me, help m........!" Syaoran cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth.

Eriol raised an eyebrow at his cousin. "What kind of job you got yourself into this time, Syaoran?" he asked. Syaoran sighed tiredly, still holding his hand over Sakura's mouth. "I'm tired and I want to go to an inn so I can get my peace and quiet!" he growled. Eriol chuckled and pointed to an inn nearby. "Look, there's a place! Let's go get rooms! I'm a little tired as well and we got some catching up to do." he gave Syaoran a wide grin. Sakura finally had it and bit his hand. "OW!" Syaoran yowled and drew his hand back. "Dammit, why did you bite me!?" he barked. "Because I couldn't breathe since your hand was also covering my nose, you fool!" she snarled back. Too weary to argue anymore, he followed Eriol to the inn.

------------------------

Sakura sighed in frustration as she came out of the shower and reached for a towel. "That fool! Who does he think he is!?" she mumbled angrily to herself as she dried herself off. "And he thinks he's got it bad!" she slid into a robe and went out the bathroom door, drying her long hair. Syaoran sat on the huge bed, waiting for Eriol. Syaoran didn't want to take any chances of Sakura escaping if they had separate rooms, he made her share his room, much to her embarrassment. She had a big fit about it but then unwillingly agreed. Eriol rented a room next to theirs and was coming in soon to talk to Syaoran. He heard the bathroom door open and saw a gorgeous angel walking out. She was in a simple, white robe that showed a good bit of cleavage and showed off her beautiful curves. She was drying her hair with a white towel when she caught him staring at her.

Sakura felt naked at noticing his scorching gaze upon her. He was once again without his shirt and blushed, her eyes locked on his perfect body. It was Syaoran's turn to notice her gaze.

"What!?" they both snapped at the same time. They stopped and looked away from each other. "Just to let you know, I'm _not _going to share a bed with you!" Sakura said, still not looking at him, as she put her clothes in a neat pile near her staff and her pouch. Syaoran smirked at her obvious shyness hidden behind her anger. "What's the matter? You're afraid I might deflower you?" he gave a cold laugh. Sakura flushed again and turned to face him. "O-Of course not! I just don't want to share a bed with a man until I'm married!" she glared at him. "Then why are you blushing?" Syaoran arched his eyebrow at her as he slowly stood up and began to walk towards her. Sakura 'eeped' and retorted, "I'm not blushing!"

Sakura wanted to run away now from the temptation of his body but her feet grew roots. Syaoran stood in front of her, their faces mere inches away from each other. "Oh aren't you now?" he said softly and for once, not cold. Sakura gulped and tried to ease her trembling body. "I-I'm not." She didn't sound so convincing, even to herself. They both gazed into each other's eyes, both in a trance. Without knowing what he was doing, Syaoran brought a hand up to caress her honey-colored tresses. He slowly traced the curl of her short hair in front of her ear to her cheek, to finally rest on her lips. Sakura felt dazed, like inside a fog, numb from reality. She should be turning away but for some reason, she liked the touch of his fingertips on her lips, craved for his lips more than his fingers.

Unconsciously, she brought up her own hand to her lips, staring at his mouth. Syaoran felt like he slipped into a dream, all rational thoughts fled as he gazed at Sakura. Her fingers rested lightly on her lips, next to his, tracing their outline and over his fingers in an unconscious gesture both innocent and deeply sensual. The way she stared at his mouth, he knew she was thinking of kissing him.

His blood ran hot.

Her gaze rose to meet his again, her emerald eyes full of innocent longing. He leaned down, his lips a second away from touching hers.........

"Syaoran, it's me!" loud knocking snapped them both out their daze. Sakura gasped and brushed past him to the bed, her hand over her mouth. _What in the world was I doing!?, _she screamed in her head. She sat on the bed, watching Syaoran go to the door and open it to find Eriol in the doorway. _Why did I lose control like that and why does my body feel.........warmer than usual?_

Syaoran wanted to hit himself at his mistake. _She's my captive and I'm _**not **_supposed to mess with her! God, what was I thinking for crying out loud!?, _he let Eriol inside. Eriol pulled up two chairs from the wall and sat down. "So, how's life, Syaoran?" he asked. Syaoran sat on the other chair and sighed. "Good I guess."

Eriol looked at Sakura and smiled at her. "What's your name?"

Sakura gave a small smile and introduced herself. "I'm High Summoner Sakura from the Kingdom of Clow."

Eriol's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets from the shock. "_You're _High Summoner Sakura of Clow!? You're the most powerful High Summoner in the world!" Eriol cried. Syaoran looked at her from the corner of his eye. _She's _**that **_powerful?, _he wondered. He cleared his throat and asked. "Anyways, why are you here in Trabia, Eriol?"

Eriol looked back at him, his expression suddenly serious. "I..........I came to look for Meiling." He said.

The name got Sakura's full attention. "Wait a second! Did you just say 'Meiling'!?" she cried. Eriol nodded. "Why you ask?"

"Because I know her!" her words got _Eriol's _full attention. Sakura looked down at her hands, which Syaoran let her have them untied as long as she was with him in the room. "She and I have been friends for some time. She came from Trabia a week after my father, the previous High Summoner, passed away." She informed him. "What is she to you, Eriol?" she asked him.

Eriol had a grin of a mile wide. "Meiling Li is my and Syaoran's cousin."

"What!?" Sakura cried in shock. _Meiling's related to that mercenary!?_

Eriol dropped his grin to a sadder smile. "I've been looking for her for a month now, ever since I found out her parents died. My parents once promised her parents that if anything happened to them, they would take care of Meiling. After hearing the tragic news, they sent me out to find her."

"Oh." Sakura nodded, understanding now. "Meiling said to me that she fled Trabia before Trabia's army enrolled her as a soldier against her will. One of Clow's soldiers found her in the woods, almost dead, and I ordered them to take her in. I nursed her back to health for 2 days then when she was healthy again, she became my friend."

Sakura suddenly yawned and crawled into the covers. "You sleep in the chair! There are some sheets by the bed!" she said to Syaoran and fell asleep.

Eriol chuckled while Syaoran frowned. "She seems like a nice girl, but what's the deal between you two?" Eriol asked him.

"The king of Yuyan paid me to kill her but I failed at that so I decided to bring her to the king of Yuyan. I never knew the High Summoner was a girl." Syaoran replied. Eriol now understood why the girl Sakura was so angry towards Syaoran. "And you can't kill a woman, because you swore that once." Eriol said.

"Exactly."

"But, it seems to me you two are getting............._closer_ to each other." Eriol smirked. Syaoran had a little blush on the cheeks. "No! Are you insane!?"

Eriol stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to sleep. I got a question for you, Syaoran."

"What?"

"Will you really be able to hand her over? Will you really be cold enough to let her be killed?" Eriol asked. Syaoran was taken back by the question. Eriol smiled at Syaoran's quietness and said. "Just think about it, cousin." He turned around and left the room and Syaoran to his thoughts.

He turned off the lights and saw the moonlight shinning through the windows onto Sakura's sleeping form. He neared the bed and grabbed the sheets. He looked at Sakura, her face flushed with sleep, the light of the moon enhancing her beauty.

_Will you really be able to hand her over?_

That moment when he felt warmth within himself at seeing her staring at his mouth and the thought of her wanting to kiss him was unknown to him. His blood usually ran cold, but being with her, that ice melted away. "What are you doing to me?" he asked softly, still looking at Sakura. What would happen if she completely melted the ice within him? Will he be able to give her to Yuyan, to death itself? This wasn't like him, he was usually cool and in control but when it came to the beautiful High Summoner of Clow, his thoughts raced in his mind.

He turned away from the exquisite, sleeping beauty and went to the chair. He covered himself with the sheets and closed his eyes, a last thought engraved in his mind before falling into a deep slumber.

_Will you really be able to hand her over? _

...........next day............

Sakura woke up to find Syaoran sleeping in the chair. She quietly got off the bed and tiptoed to the door. She looked at him one last time and nodded, completely sure he was asleep. She turned to the door and quietly turned the doorknob. Two arms grabbed her by the waist and yanked her away from the door. She gasped loudly but knew who it was. "Let me go at once!" she struggled in his grasp. Syaoran held the struggling girl tightly enough to notice her luscious, pale skin; greatly exposed by her white nightdress. He swept her off her feet, making Sakura cry out again. "Put me down!!" she almost yelled. "Be quiet, it's too early to be screaming." Syaoran said as he placed her on the bed. "Now." He crossed his arms on his chest. "Where were you going?" he asked.

"Away from you!" she growled.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and turned his back on her. "Fool." He chuckled. Sakura then saw an opening. "Damn you!" she pushed him hard, successfully knocking him off his feet. She sprinted out of bed and out the door. Syaoran quickly got up and snarled. "Dammit, she's gonna get it!" he took off after her.

Outside the inn, Sakura ran into the crowd. Even though it was still early morning, a lot of people were walking around already. She heard Syaoran's shouts behind her and panicked. She found an alleyway and took it. Syaoran looked around for the rebellious girl when a flash of white and auburn caught his eye. "There she is!" he took off for the alley.

Sakura shivered as she ran down the alley. She completely forgot her things, and she was running around barefoot. "Hey cutie." she stopped dead in her tracks. Three men neared her, their eyes full of lust. She trembled in fear as they walked towards her, was too scared to run. "What are you doing here all alone?" one of the men asked.

Sakura finally gathered her courage and snarled at them. "Leave me alone! Go away!"

Another man laughed. "She wants is, boys. Let's give it to her."

Before Sakura could react, the man grabbed her wrist and pushed her down. Sakura fell hard on her back on the cold street, she cried out. Two of the men grabbed each of her arms and pinned her down. "No!" she cried, struggling, but their grips were too strong. The third man smirked at her as he forced her legs apart and held her thighs so tight, Sakura cried out again.

"You know you want it." He whispered.

"Help me!" Sakura yelled.

Suddenly, someone grabbed the man from behind and pulled him off Sakura. She gasped, for once happy, at seeing the man who had pulled off the rapist. "Syaoran!" she smiled in relief. The other two let go of her arms and stood up. "Let's get him!" one said.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried. Syaoran smirked at them and pulled out his sword, stopping them. Sakura eyed a steel pipe next to her. She grabbed it and snuck behind the two men. "Heads up!" she shouted. "Huh?" The men both turned around and got smashed by the pipe. The third man gasped in terror and fled.

Syaoran out away his sword and stared at Sakura. Sakura took in a shaky breath and collapsed to her knees. "Idiot! I told you not to run away from me!" Syaoran scolded her harshly as he kneeled next to her. Her eyes swam in tears and her body shook. Warmth ran in his blood again, just like last night as he gazed at her. Sakura's breath got caught in her throat at seeing how close they were again. Syaoran felt dazed again and only one thought was stuck in his head, the thought of her lips against his. He ran his hands down her arms to her hands, feeling the cold, soft skin. She was trembling beneath his touch. He took her hands and slowly raised them above her head, pinning them, but not roughly like he did in the woods when she first escaped.

She gasped softly, but didn't have it in her mind to move, she was trapped in his entrancing gaze again.

He leaned closer to her, their faces way close. If he wouldn't stop thinking about her lips, then maybe tasting them would get them out of his system. She's been kissed before, right? But he didn't think any further.

His lips lightly brushed against hers, the contact sparked a heated passion in them. He gently caressed her lips with his own, a gentle touch Sakura never thought it in him. He was always so rough and cold, but his lips were gentle and warm. Syaoran felt his control slipping and it was only kissing her. He pressed closer to her. Without any caring for consequences, she spread her legs and Syaoran pressed even closer to her, their bodies molded against each other's.

He let his tongue trace her lips as soft as a feather but it was so strong to her, that she gasped. Syaoran took his chance and slipped his tongue inside her warm mouth. He felt even warmer inside him as the kiss deepened. At first, she responded shyly, her tongue timidly touching his but then grew bold and twined her tongue with his own. Sakura felt lightheaded, she's never kissed a man before and felt very clumsy. This heated kiss was too much for her to handle, she could faint from it.............

The kiss was cut off as Sakura fainted in Syaoran's arms. Syaoran stared down at her in surprise but then actually smiled. _Obviously, she's never been kissed, _he picked her up piggy-back style, wrapping her arms around his neck, and walked back to then inn.

_Will you really be able to hand her over? _Eriol's words echoed in his mind. He looked back at Sakura, her lips were red and slightly swollen from his kiss but her expression was unreadable. He looked ahead, now he wasn't 100 percent sure as he once was of this mission and all because of a stolen kiss.

AN

YAY, DONE! I'm glad some ppl like it and reviewed it! And I have a deal: if Watashi no mi Sakura gets at the least 1000 reviews by the time I finish that story, I'll make a sequel! Keep it in mind and thanx to the reviewers!

Thanx!

_Mistress Ness _


	4. Meeting Again and Another Kidnapping

**_In Love and War _**

Okay, CCS doesn't belong to me or the FFX ideas (I wish) so you can't sue me! LOL

**By: Mistress Ness**

_Chapter 3: Meeting Again and Another Kidnapping_

Sakura groaned softly and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up, finding herself back at the inn, and rubbed her eyes to bring focus back to her eyes. She recollected the recent events. She ran away was cornered by some men but was saved by Syaoran. But then...he kissed her...she touched her lips, the sensation of his kiss still fresh in her mind.

"Ah, you're awake." Syaoran's voice startled her, making her drop her hand instantly. He stood in the doorway, holding a blanket in his arms. "How're you feeling?" he asked. Sakura looked away, too embarrassed to meet his eyes after that kiss. "I'm fine."

Syaoran just stared at her, looking away, wearing a shy expression. When he came in, he saw her awake and her fingertips were touching her lips. He knew she was remembering that kiss and he felt the same way, it was a very powerful kiss. He walked to the bed and placed the blanket on her lap then sat next to her. "I got this in case you were cold." He said. Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Thank you...for saving me." she said shyly. Syaoran decided to pick on her about the kiss for his amusement. "Well, I've never had a woman faint at my kiss." He smirked. Sakura's eyes widened and faced him, cheeks flushed and eyes narrowing at him. "I didn't faint because you kissed me! It was...!" her tongue was tied and at a loss for words, not wanting to admit he was right. Syaoran arched an eyebrow at her. "Oh no?" he leaned close to her. "Then what was the reason?" he whispered. Sakura gasped quietly at him nearing her again; her cheeks went even redder. "I...um..."

Syaoran fought the urge to chuckle. For some unknown reason to him, he liked making her feel like this: shy and speechless. He brought a hand up to lightly stroke her auburn tresses. Sakura backed away but didn't get far when her back touched the bed's wall. She froze in place, her open hand on her chest, breathing hard. He saw her chest heaving up and down in quick breaths. He came closer to her until his body lightly pinned hers. Sakura gasped louder at the contact and tried to back away more. Syaoran brought his hands to cup her face and was to lean down to her lips when someone was pounding at the door like crazy.

"Hey, Syaoran, open up!" Eriol called from the other side. Sighing in frustration, Syaoran moved away from Sakura and went to the door. Sakura tried to calm her racing heart and sighed in relief. _Good thing Eriol interrupted or..., _she didn't want to think of what he would've done to her. _It's bad enough a part of me towards him has changed because of that kiss...I can't get it out of my mind, _she frowned at herself. Eriol came in, a concerned look on his face. "Are you OK, High Summoner Sakura?" he asked her.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

Eriol grinned. "I'm glad. You're lucky to have a mercenary of legend like Syaoran!" he laughed. Syaoran glared at his cousin. "Shut up already, Eriol!" he snarled.

Syaoran turned away from him and started to pack up. "So, you're leaving now?" Eriol asked. Sakura felt a chill running down her spine. _We're going to continue towards my death, _she felt dread chill her blood. Syaoran noticed her look of fear but chose to ignore it. "Yeah, I want to go get to Yuyan's camp as soon as possible." Syaoran replied. "Get your stuff!" he said to Sakura. Sakura reluctantly got off bed and started gathering her things, tears stinging her eyes.

Syaoran, Eriol and Sakura all were outside the inn, Sakura mounted on his horse. "If you see Meiling, tell her I say hello." Syaoran told Eriol. Eriol smiled and hugged Syaoran. "I will. Good luck, Syaoran." He said. Syaoran made a face and pushed him away. "Enough of that Eriol, we're not kids anymore." He said coolly. Sakura tried to hide her smile as she saw the expression in Syaoran's face soften. Syaoran mounted his horse and nodded to Eriol. "Protect Meiling." He clicked his tongue and guided his horse through the crowd. Eriol smiled at the leaving couple. "I know you, Syaoran. You won't hand her over; she's already in a special place in your heart. You just need to realize it."

-

Meiling sighed, feeling very tired, as they were nearing the kingdom of Trabia. "This is your hometown, isn't it, Meiling?" Tomoyo's voice sounded sleepy. Meiling nodded, fighting hard to stay awake. "Yeah, I hope the army's gone."

"Tomoyo, Meiling...shouldn't we rest? We've been riding endlessly without sleep. And we're not going to last long if we keep this up." Yukito said to them. Meiling looked at Tomoyo. "He's right, Tomoyo. We can't save Sakura if we drop dead somewhere because of the slack of sleep." She said, agreeing with him. Tomoyo sighed in defeat and said. "Fine but only for today then we set out again tomorrow morning." The search party hurried to Trabia, eager for rest.

-Far off from Trabia-

Hades slowed down to a pace as Sakura and Syaoran were entering the holy woods of Diamante. In Trabian myth, the Goddess of Trabia, Esmeralda, sacrificed her own immortality in order to be loved by a man. The once green trees and grass of the woods turned into diamond. The trees were diamonds that shimmered in the light of the Sun or the Moon while the grass shone thousands of colors when the light reflected on it. When her powers were almost gone, she created a small temple that held a powerful guardian spirit that would only serve a High Summoner of great power and proved himself or herself to the guardian. Sakura stared at awe at the magnificent beauty that met her eyes. The trees that towered above them bestowed many shades of colors upon them as the Sun's rays shone on the diamond trees. She had heard of stories of the sacred Diamante Woods from her father, but it seeing it with her own eyes was nothing she ever imagined from hearing about it.

Syaoran looked down at her and noticed her astonishment with the place. It was a pretty amazing place but he has crossed this path so many times, the amazing feeling disappeared. Sakura stopped short when she felt a strong feeling of magic coming from north-west of them. "What?" Syaoran asked, seeing how suddenly still she was. "I feel magic from deep in the woods." Sakura replied, pinpointing the location of the source. Syaoran stared off into the woods, following Sakura's eyes. "Must be the sacred guardian, Diamante." He said, also feeling the magic. Sakura turned around to look at him. "A guardian? Here?"

Syaoran nodded. "The goddess Esmeralda created him and according to the myth, Diamante lives in the temple she also made. But only those who prove themselves worthy, Diamante will serve."

Sakura felt a strong pull from the source of magic, as if the guardian was calling to her. "Take me to the guardian." She said softly. Syaoran looked at her with a puzzled look. "What?"

Sakura reached out with one hand, trying to feel more of its power. "I can feel Diamante calling to me...to Esmeralda's temple."

Syaoran looked at the woods again and finally nodded. "You're a High Summoner after all." He turned Hades towards the north-west and headed towards the temple.

-Meanwhile at Trabia-

Meiling, Tomoyo, and the search party were crossing the gates of Trabia when Meiling whined, "Aw, I need to sleep _now_! I don't give a damn if it's plain daylight!"

"Meiling?"

Meiling gasped, wide awake, at hearing a male voice address her. _That voice, _she stopped her horse and looked around, _could it be?_

"Meiling!" a young man waved to her. His blue hair was ruffled by the wind while his dark blue eyes were so familiar. She felt the wind getting knocked off her chest at his identity dawning on her. "Eriol...?" she asked softly, shock numbing her senses. The man smiled, his gentle features brining memories back. "It's been a long time, little Meiling." He said gently. Meiling felt herself get off her horse, never taking her eyes off him. Finally, when the energy came back to her legs, she ran towards the man and wrapped her arms around him. "It _is _you, Eriol!" she cried, tears spilled down her cheeks. Eriol chuckled and hugged her back. "You've grown so much, I could barely recognize you." he chuckled. Meiling didn't know she was crying until she felt the moisture on her cheeks and her eyes stinging. "Eriol!" she wept, all the feelings she kept locked up inside her ever since she fled Trabia came back to her, flowing with her tears. It was Tomoyo's voice that broke the moment. "Meiling? Who's that?"

Meiling broke the hug and smiled, wiping her tears away. "Ah! Tomoyo, this is my cousin Eriol Hiragizawa Li!" she said happily. Tomoyo's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Cousin?" she cried. Meiling nodded, smiling still. "Yeah, he and my other cousin, Syaoran, have looked after me ever since we were kids."

Eriol bowed his head towards Tomoyo. "Please to meet you, m'lady." He couldn't stop staring at the gorgeous woman in front of him. Her long, wavy hair was the color of metal-gray and her eyes were amethyst rimmed in black.

Tomoyo blushed and bowed back. "Nice to meet you too..." she had _no _idea why she was suddenly so shy towards this man. "So, how's Syaoran?" Meiling asked Eriol. He smiled at her. "I saw him earlier, he says hello."

Tomoyo spoke up again. "I'm sorry but I must ask you, Eriol, have you seen a woman with ginger hair and green eyes dressed in white? She's High Summoner Sakura and she's been kidnapped."

Meiling looked up at him. "Yeah, have you seen her, Eriol?" she asked. _They must be searching for the High Summoner but I can't tell Meiling the girl's been abducted by Syaoran! I think they better stay out of this so those two can get more time to know each other, _Eriol was deep in thought.

"Eriol?" Meiling's voice broke his chain of thought. Eriol smiled apologetically and shook his head. "No, sorry little Meiling, but I haven't seen a woman of that description."

Meiling looked very disappointed. "Oh I see."

"But why not stay the day here? We need to catch up, my little cousin." Eriol grinned, trying to change the subject. Tomoyo nodded. "That was our plan anyways. Let's go to that inn." She pointed to the inn where Syaoran and Sakura were the day before. Eriol motioned them to follow him. "I'm staying there too so come on!"

-

Meiling and Tomoyo sat in Eriol's room as the others from the search party were resting in their rooms. "I've been looking for you for a long time, Meiling; ever since my family and I heard about your parents." Eriol said to Meiling. Her eyes darkened at the sad memories. "Well, after they died in the fire, I had to flee from Trabia before the army came to take me as a soldier against my will."

"You never really explained it. Why would the army of Trabia want you, Meiling?" Tomoyo asked, getting even more interested in Meiling's past. Meiling took in a deep breath to control the emotions raging inside her. "At that time, Trabia was going on a war with the kingdom of Esthar and they needed all men and women they could find. I knew word of my parents' deaths would get around and the army would come for me, so I ran away."

Tomoyo looked at with wide eyes. "And later on, you showed up near our camp." She said, understanding now. "That's right." Meiling nodded. "And met you and Sakura."

Eriol smile and lightly stroked Meiling's raven hair. "Still strong like always, Meiling."

-Esmeralda's Temple-

Syaoran stopped Hades in front of the temple. The walls were colored by diamond vines, a statue of a woman stood in front of the entrance and he could feel the strong power aura coming from inside. Sakura got off his horse and grabbed her staff. "It's in there." She started walking to the temple. Syaoran grabbed his sword and followed her.

Inside, Sakura looked around, amazed at how beautiful the temple was. Statues of gold and silver graced the halls along with the windows of multi-colored glass. Light passed through the windows, making rays of rainbow light. Finally, in the back of the temple, was huge diamond block. Sakura stopped and looked at what was inside. A big, powerful-looking wolf was trapped within the diamond block; its fur was white as snow, a gold chest armor filled with rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and diamonds glittered in the light. In its ankles were silver cuffs with pointy spikes. Syaoran was also amazed at the sight of the creature. Suddenly, it opened its eyes, making Sakura shriek in surprise. Golden eyes glared at both of them. _Who dares to disturb my sleep, _a deep, male voice echoed in the room. Sakura gasped and looked around, trying to find the one that spoke.

_Hmmm, _the wolf looked at Sakura, _you possess a great amount of power within you, little one. What is your name? _it asked her. when she finally found her voice, Sakura spoke strongly. "I am High Summoner Sakura of Clow!"

Syaoran saw the wolf studying her and felt a bit alarmed. He's heard stories of how the guardian Diamante killed those who weren't worthy of his help.

_You wish for me to become your guardian also..._the wolf said, _but you must prove your worth to me, High Summoner._

Sakura readied her staff and smiled. "I'm ready."

The wolf smirked, _then let's begin!_

Sakura suddenly felt lightheaded. "Wha...what's happening to me?" she cried but felt her strength seeping from her body. Syaoran went to her and asked. "Hey! You okay?"

Sakura's knees finally gave away. Syaoran reacted quickly and caught her fall. Her eyes were closed and showed no pained expression. "Hey, wake up!" he lightly shook her but got no response from her. Syaoran felt her forehead. _She doesn't have a fever so what the hell is it?_

His eye then got caught by the emerald orb of her winged staff. It was glowing.

_Hmm, _Sakura slowly opened her eyes and sat up. When her focus returned, she found herself in a huge, circular-shaped diamond. She stood up and grabbed her staff. Cold wind blew against her, making her shiver. _Hmm? This isn't the temple. Where's Syaoran, _she turned around and her eyes widened in horror at finding herself standing on the edge, clouds hid the never-ending void the diamond was floating on. Sakura yelped and stepped away from the edge.

_You like the battle arena, _Diamante's voice asked amusingly. She turned around again and saw the snow white wolf in front of her. _Battle arena, _Sakura asked. Diamante nodded. _This is where we shall fight, High Summoner. If you defeat me, I will serve you and become your guardian but if I win, you'll lose your life._

At his words about death, Sakura swallowed hard. _Where's Syaoran, _she asked. Diamante's golden eyes bore into her own. _We're inside your mind, High Summoner. Now let's begin, _he growled at her, poising ready to attack.

Sakura clutched at her staff tightly with both hands and narrowed her eyes at him. _Bring it, _ she swung her staff around, the orb glowing a fiery shade of red. _Rings of Fire, _she shouted and pointed her finger at him, several fire rings formed around her finger and shot towards Diamante.

The wolf's eyes turned icy blue, mist forming all around him. He opened his mouth and a light blue beam shot out of the mouth and clashed with the fire rings, creating an explosion. Sakura was amazed at his power. _He managed to destroy the Rings of Fire, _she bared her teeth at him. _Eat this, _she twirled her staff in circles in front of her. _Icy Needles, _small and pointy needles of ice shot out from the staff. _Foolish woman, _Diamante roared as his eyes changed from icy blue to red. A fire barrier suddenly appeared in front of the wolf and the icy needles melted in the fire as each tried to harm him. _My turn, _Diamante charged at her, snarling.

Sakura quickly muttered a protecting spell. A light blue barrier appeared in front of her, making Diamante stop dead in his tracks. _You sure possess a lot of power, High Summoner, but let's see how you hold up, _Diamante smirked as his eyes started to change to a lighter yellow. Sakura clenched her staff. _I see now! His eyes change color to whatever elemental he's going to use! But I need to hit him from where he can't defend himself but how, _she wondered.

_Sakura, it's important to use the 2-way spells that are only used by the High Summoners. They're very tricky but they're very useful. And also, there are some High Summoners that can create their own spells..., _her father's words from so long ago came back to her. _My own spells, eh, _she thought.

Syaoran was in a panic as he kept on holding Sakura in his arms. Many times he felt her magic aura increase and decrease. _She must be fighting him in her head, _he saw her face change into a thoughtful expression. "Win, Sakura. I know you can do it." He said softly.

Sakura closed her eyes, her father's words still fresh in her memory. She kneeled down and put her staff down beside her. _Huh, _Diamante noticed the strange way she was behaving now. Sakura stood back up and took a deep breath.

_All I need is a spell that can hit from more than one direction, that's all..., _she thought. A strange heat filled up her body, giving her a powerful sensation. Then, she saw several rays of light all hitting Diamante from many directions.

Her eyes opened again. _That's it, _she spread her arms wide and opened her hands wide. Small circles of light built in each of her fingers. _What, _Diamante dropped his guard and stared at her glowing fingers. _Come and get it, _Sakura cried. _Holy Judgment, _she raised her arms above her head; lights shot out of her fingers as fast as shooting stars. Diamante panicked as he managed to block one. _There are too many to block, _he thought as he looked in all directions at the coming rays. One of then hit his side.

_Urgh, _he cried as his face showed pain.

_I got you now, _Sakura picked up her staff and cried, _Wind Sphere!_

Wind shot out of the staff's orb and trapped the wolf guardian before he could react. _No, _he howled in defeat, _She's just a human!_

The sphere came slowly towards Sakura, bringing the defeated wolf to her. Sakura smiled and she kneeled down in front of Diamante. _I defeated you, Diamante. Now, will you keep your end of the deal, _Sakura asked him. Diamante looked into her eyes and finally, he bowed his head in respect. _Yes, I, Diamante will serve you now._

A flash of blinding light burst from him and Sakura closed her eyes, trying to avoid the light.

"Sakura!" she heard Syaoran call her name. She opened her eyes and saw the familiar features of the temple. A triumphant smile touched her lips. "I did it! I defeated Diamante!" she sat up, feeling very proud of herself. "You did it?" Syaoran asked her. Sakura looked at him and nodded. "Yes!"

A loud crash from behind them interrupted their celebration. They looked back and saw Diamante in front of them, shards of the diamond block scattered all over the floor. "I admire your power, High Summoner. I will serve you as your guardian as promised. Call me when you need me." the wolf smiled before he burst into feathers and faded away.

"Was the battle hard?" Syaoran asked her. Sakura nodded. "It was hard..." she admitted, "But with a little advice, I pulled through." A sad smile spread her lips.

-Back At Trabia-

Meiling and Tomoyo were giggling as Eriol told them stories of his and Meiling's childhood. "And then Meiling pushed Syaoran into the pond and it was very funny! Though he and his mother were not very happy about it." Eriol laughed.

Tomoyo asked, "Can I ask? Who is this Syaoran?"

Meiling smiled at her friend. "Syaoran's our cousin as you already know and the 3 of us grew up together until we were 7. He was always by our side and we always played together. Syaoran was a sweet and happy little boy until he was 7, when his parents died in a savage storm that completely destroyed the town he lived in. Everyone died except Syaoran; he was the only survivor."

Eriol saw Tomoyo's eyes widen and he could see the sympathy in her amethyst orbs. "Oh, that must've hurt him deeply." She said softly. Meiling nodded slowly, her crimson eyes darkening with sadness. "Yeah it did. After that tragedy, we never saw him again for many years. And then, 3 years ago, we saw him again and we were shocked at his transformation. He was no longer the sweet boy we knew but he became a cold and emotionless mercenary. And yet...he only smiled when we were with him; to others, he would show no emotion of any kind. Both Eriol and I knew how much his parents' deaths changed Syaoran."

"Yeah, it was a great shock for us to see Syaoran so cold towards others. At first, he was like a stranger but then when he smiled at us, we knew it was him." Eriol said. "I see..." Tomoyo said.

Meiling sighed and a cheerless smile touched her lips. "I would like to see Syaoran again. I really miss him." She said as she stared out the window and saw the sun setting.

-Diamante Woods-

Sakura felt a bit tired from the fight with Diamante and gripped Hades' saddle to keep herself alert. Syaoran noticed her odd behavior and asked. "Hey, you OK?"

Sakura stiffened and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little worn out from the fight."

"That tough, huh?"

"Yeah." Sakura said as she looked up to the darkening sky. She felt her heart breaking into pieces at remembering her father, how he suddenly disappeared from her life. Sakura didn't want to cry now, especially in front of her captor but she couldn't help it. A single tear slipped from her eye and was slowly trickling down her cheek. She knew she still wasn't over her father's death since it was so sudden and unexpected. She felt so empty at that moment and even more helpless than usual.

_Dad..., _more tears trailed down her face, _I miss you so much. I feel so lonely without you like I'm all alone and now I'm slowly being dragged to my death and to make it worse, I can't force myself to hate the one that captured me. What should I do?_

She sobbed quietly in despair as she clutched her pouch tightly. Syaoran looked down at her and noticed she was being too quite, very unlike her. _What's up with her now, _he wondered. Then, he saw her fragile shoulders tremble and felt her body quiver as if she was crying. "Hey," he tapped her shoulder, startling her, "What's wrong?" he asked softly, surprised at himself for not using his usual frigid tone. She was silent for a moment before whispering back, "Nothing."

"You're a horrible liar." He pointed out as he stopped his horse. He grabbed her shoulder and tried to make her turn around to face him but she refused to budge. "Dammit, woman! Why are you being so stubborn?" he said. "I said it's nothing!" she cried, still resisting him. But it was her tone that caught his attention. Finally, he grabbed her other shoulder and made her face him. He was not ready to see her angelic face showing such a disheartened expression. Her emerald eyes shone like glass with the tears gathering up in them. Loose tears shone like crystals as they slowly left trails behind on her pale cheeks.

"What is wrong?" he whispered, entranced by her natural beauty.

Sakura slowly shook her head. "You wouldn't understand." She whispered back, gazing deeply into his amber eyes. Syaoran reached out and lightly stroked her tear-stained cheek. "Try me." he said.

Sakura swallowed hard and felt trapped under his amber-eyed gaze. "It's my father..." her voice was no higher than a whisper. Syaoran looked at her, his eyed slightly widening. "The former High Summoner of Clow?" he asked, his voice matching hers. Sakura looked down and nodded. "It's still hard to believe he's really gone and I was the one who sent him to Cielo. His death was so sudden and he died in front of me..."

"What about your mother?"

Sakura looked back up, her eyes darkening with sorrow. "I got nothing to say about my mother."

Syaoran's piercing eyes bore deeper into her hers. "Tell me."

"I..." Sakura was cut off by Syaoran's hand clamping over her mouth. Sakura frowned and shot him a what's-the-big-idea look. "Quiet!" he hissed, holding her close. "I heard something." He said. That's when she heard a twig snap. A pair of arms caught Sakura's waist and roughly yanked her off Syaoran's arms, making her give out a startled cry. Syaoran quickly got off Hades and drew his sword. Sakura struggled in the stranger's arms and looked at Syaoran with pleading eyes, "Syao...!" she was cut off by a gag placed in her mouth. Syaoran saw red as his eyes fell on the man holding Sakura.

Sakura was in a panic when she saw a lot of men creeping out from behind the diamond trees. "Syaoran!" her cry was muffled by the gag but it served its purpose. Syaoran looked behind him and quickly blocked the sword that came at him. Sakura was being dragged away from the battle scene and was harshly thrown onto a horse. _Syaoran, _she grunted as the man mounted the horse and rode off with her towards the unknown...

Syaoran gritted his teeth as he pulled out his sword from a man's chest. Three dead bodies lay at his feet in puddles of blood. He wiped the blood off his sword and quickly got mounted Hades then rode off deeper into the woods. Sakura felt helpless in the hands of the stranger that abducted her. She looked up into the sky and had an idea. _Will he see it? Syaoran..., _she gathered her energy and focused on making a certain symbol in the night sky.

_Sakura, _he noticed the hoof prints in the ground. He looked up and felt a strong sense of magic. _Sakura's magic wave, _he thought. A flash in the sky caught his attention. A white arrow suddenly appeared in the sky and was pointing north-west. A determined smile renewed his hope. _Good going, Sakura, _he made Hades gallop north west.

_Hang on! I'll get you back!_

AN

SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT NOT A LOT OF REVIEWS ARE GOING TO THIS STORY SO MY INSPIRATION IS SMALL RIGHT NOW LOL. TIME FOR WATASHI NO MI SAKURA!

Oyasumi nasai

_Mistress Ness _


	5. The Rescue and Bonding

**_In Love and War _**

Okay, CCS doesn't belong to me or the FFX ideas (I wish) so you can't sue me! LOL

**By: Mistress Ness**

_Chapter 4: The Rescue and Bonding_

Sakura trembled with fear as she saw a nearing camp full of men. The bastard tied her hands together in front of her, knowing she would escape the first chance she gets. The horse stopped and the man smiled at the rest. "Hey boys! Look what I got here!" he nodded down to Sakura. The men cheered and neared them, making Sakura whimper. The man got off the horse and roughly yanked her off the horse. Sakura slapped his hands away and glared at him. The man smirked and removed the gag from her mouth. Sakura groaned silently as she moved her mouth, her corners were pretty sore. "Wow, what a beauty!" one of them said, looking at Sakura.

Sakura backed away and the men continued to approach her. "Stay away from me!" she shrieked, glaring at them.

z

Syaoran rode his horse as fast as Hades would go in the direction the arrow pointed to. _Shit, he better not do anything to her, _he thought angrily at the image of that man raping Sakura. Anger fueled his strength and beckoned Hades to go faster.

z

The men circled around Sakura, trapping her, but she wouldn't go down without a fight. She eyed the ground they were nearing. _They don't know I'm the High Summoner but they think I'm just a helpless girl. Let's see what they'll do, _she focused on the ground and then pointed to it with her index finger. "Wall of Fire!" she cried. Fire shot from her finger to the ground, getting alarmed shouts from the men. Sakura quickly traced a circle around her, making a fire barrier between her and her captors. Fire shot up from the circle and blocked her from view. Inside the flames, Sakura smirked.

_The fire can hurt them, but it can't hurt me, _she thought in triumph, _there's nothing they can do to stop my magic!_

But suddenly, a flash of white cut through the flames and set on Sakura's tied hands. Sakura gasped and looked at her hands; silver cuffs with strange symbols in gold and jewels held her wrists together in place of the rope the man that captured her used. Instantly, she felt something stir inside her, something heavy and it made her feel weak. She groaned and stared in shock as her flame wall died out, exposing her to her captors again. A man chuckled from behind the mob and the group of men moved out of the way. A tall man sneered at her as he made his way through the mob towards her, his ice-blue eyes sent shivers down her spine. His ebony hair scattered in the night wind and she saw that he was dressed in midnight blue robes along with a black cloak. "My, my," his voice was deep, mocking, "Quite a fiery woman, aren't you?"

Sakura stumbled to her knees, feeling faint, but still glowered at him. "What did you to me?" she demanded. The man looked at with a bit of awe in his eyes. "Hmm, you haven't fainted. Most people with magic would pass out cold as soon as the magic-blocker wraps around their hands." He said with an interested tone. Sakura's eyes went wide then looked at the cuffs grasping her hands together and back at him. "_This?_" she held her hands up, showing him the shackles. He nodded, wearing a smirk that made Sakura want to hit him in the face.

"Why yes," he said, "The magic-blocker makes the person unable to use magic of any kind. And since people born with magic have it as part of their system, they faint because of the lack of magic in their bodies."

Sakura finally understood why she felt so faint; she can't use her powers because of those stupid manacles. "Get these off me!" she yelled at him, fury making her eyes look like green fire.

"Who are you?" the man asked, ignoring her demand. Sakura held her chin up, unafraid. "I'm High Summoner Sakura of Clow!" she said. The man raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled. "Ah, a High Summoner. No wonder you didn't faint; your body doesn't fully depend on magic to function properly."

Sakura looked around for something sharp to use against him and his men. _Not good! If I only had a blade..., _she thought desperately. She slowly rose to her feet and looked at the man dead in the eye. "I won't go down." She said to him. The man laughed and said to his men, "You guys can have her first. By the looks of her, she's a virgin. I don't like to be the first."

Sakura began to panic as the men cheered, looking at her lustfully. "Come here, pretty thing." One of them said, licking his lips. Sakura felt disgust mix with her fear but knew she was surrounded. _Without my magic and a sword, I can't take them down, _she stared around nervously at the nearing mob, _What can I do?_

Before she could react, one of the, grabbed her by the waist. Sakura screamed and began to thrash madly, trying to get free. "Let me go!" she yelled out. The man held her tighter and laughed evilly. "We're going to have fun with you struggling, little birdie." He said.

"No!" she cried. Finally, fear overcame her senses and yelled out the first name that came to mind. "Syaoran!"

z

Syaoran was coming towards the camp when he heard a girl's voice shout his name. _Sakura, _he drew his sword and sped up to where she was.

z

Sakura tried to back away but the man held on to her. "Come here, little virgin." He said to her. Sakura had tears building up in the corners of her eyes and screamed. "Help me!"

Suddenly, man holding her groaned and collapsed, freeing her. "Sakura!" someone called her name. She looked up to see Syaoran behind her, swiftly getting off Hades. "Here!" he tossed her the winged staff. "My staff!" she gasped as she caught it with her tied hands. Joy rushed through her as he shielded her with his body, his sword at ready. "Syaoran!" she said happily. Syaoran's eyes stayed glued to the men in front of them. "You OK?" he asked. Sakura nodded but then shook her head. "No! Get these off me first! I can't use my magic with these on!" she showed him the cuffs. In a swift swing of his blade, the cuffs were cut. They glowed and finally disappeared, making Sakura's powers resurface. "Yes!" Sakura smiled as she felt her strength return. She posed with her staff ready. "Come and get it!" she smirked at them.

"Kill them!" one of them shouted. Everyone drew their swords and charged at them. "Bring it!" Syaoran cried as he charged at them too. Sakura nodded and the fight began. Syaoran grunted as his blade connected with a man and was straining to break it. Sakura dodged another's blade and quickly evened the score. "Fire Arrows!" she cried. Four arrows shot from the staff and each got his arms and legs. The man dropped his blade and cried out in pain, blood seeping from the wounds.

Syaoran pulled his sword out of his opponent's neck and quickly reacted to another swing coming his way. _Damn, _he thought as he and a new opponent began to fight, _There are too many to take out at the same time, _he dodged a blow from another man.

Sakura also thought this and was quickly searching for an answer. _What can I do, _she asked herself as she trapped a man in an ice block with her freezing spell. _I have to think fast or we're both dead, _she quickly shot lightning bolts at another goon.

_Just think of what you want to strike at and you'll get this complicated spell. It takes a lot of determination, my daughter..., _her father's words ran through her mind. A smile spread her lips. _That's it, _she thought.

"Syaoran!" she called to him. Syaoran dodged another blow and swiftly killed his attacker. "What?" he responded. "Get behind me, I got an idea!" Sakura said to him. Syaoran didn't understand what she was up to but he had no choice but to trust her. He fought his way to her side and stood behind her as she instructed. Sakura looked at him and smiled, "Brace yourself." She said.

She turned back to the charging group and yelled. "You better run for your miserable lives before you end up biting the dust!"

She raised her staff with one hand above her head and glared at the nearing gang. "Eat this!" the orb of her staff began to glow a light blue.

"Omega Wave!" her yell echoed in the night.

Her orb flashed once and suddenly, a gigantic wave of light blue energy burst from the staff and swiftly moved towards the crowd. The men froze and screamed out loud before the wave of light engulfed them and the whole area shone in a blinding light. Syaoran covered his eyes, blocking out the light. When the light began to fade, Syaoran uncovered his eyes and gasped in shock at the sight that met his sight. Lots of dead bodies lay on the ground with no traces of blood or struggle. They were just...dead.

He was at a loss for words at the scene. He looked at Sakura, who was slowly lowering her staff and sighed. "I warned them." She said softly. Syaoran finally found his voice and softly spoke. "What did you do?"

Sakura looked down at her feet, not meeting his eyes. "The Omega Wave, it's a spell that my father made up and taught me. It kills anything that touches in a limited range, that's why I only use it when it's absolutely necessary."

Syaoran stared at the corpses again. "Won't they...turn into demons?" he asked. Sakura shook her head. "No, their souls will stay sealed within their bodies; it's an effect of the Omega Wave." She replied. Syaoran whistled for his horse. Hades came and Syaoran mounted him. "Come on, Sakura, you must be tired." He said to her, extending his hand out to her. Sakura turned around and hesitantly took it and got on Hades. Syaoran guided Hades north-east, back on their original route. Sakura just sat in front of him, saying nothing. Syaoran was also silent; he was too amazed at how powerful she really is to say anything.

z

"I think we'll be able to be safe here for the night." Syaoran said as they found a big cave in a rocky area far off from the camp they were at. As he lit a fire inside the cave, Sakura made her "bed" which was only her white cloak (he captured her with it on) and a folded sheet for a pillow on hard ground. Outside, she could hear rain falling in great amounts. It began to get a bit chilly because of the rain and Sakura shivered. She put her cloak on and joined Syaoran by the fire. Silence fell between them for a moment before she broke it.

"Um...thank you for saving me." she said. Syaoran looked at her from his side of the fire and nodded. "It was nothing, _you _saved us." He said.

"Yes...I guess you're right." Sakura gave a weak smile. Syaoran noticed her unusual quietness and said, "Picking up where we left off before you were kidnapped. Tell me about your mother."

Sore topic. Sakura didn't bother to show her discomfort. "It's none of your concern, Syaoran." She said shortly. Syaoran sighed, running his hand through his hair. Damn, the woman was very stubborn. "Let's make a deal," he said to her, "Tell me about your mom and I'll tell you about my parents." He knew he was going to regret telling her his past but fair is fair; he pried her story about her father after all.

Now _that_ was an offer Sakura couldn't resist, she wanted to know more about this mysteriously attractive man. She looked at him in the eye and nodded her agreement to the offer. "My mother's name was Nadeshiko and she was a very famous fortune-teller in the Kingdom of Clow. The cards that I use for fortune-telling were the ones she used back when she was alive. Well, one day, she was seeing a woman's future when my father passed by and was his interest was caught by my mother's beauty and she was also interested in him. They both fell in love and married about a year later. Then, she was pregnant with me but..." she cut off, feeling sorrow renew itself in her heart.

"But?" Syaoran wanted to know more.

"She died giving birth to me." she finished. Syaoran looked at her with wide eyes.

Sakura continued. "As she was dying, she told my father not to hate me that it wasn't my fault she was going to die. My father was greatly saddened by her death by he cherished me; he knew I was his and her daughter and so I was the only family he had left. He raised me in a happy life and we grew very close. He many times said to me that I look a lot like my mother. Even though I was happy with my father, I was still a bit lonely for my mother. And now, I've lost my father too and I'm all alone now."

Syaoran watched her as tears made her eyes look shiny and a lone tear slowly trickled down her cheek, glowing in the firelight. "I'm sorry." He said, shocking both of them. Sakura looked at him with curious eyes. Was this the Syaoran she knew? What happened to the cold-hearted person she was so used to?

"Say..." he said a bit uncertainly, "Why did you become High Summoner?"

Sakura wasn't expecting that question so she just looked at him for a few seconds. "Well?" he said.

Sakura hugged herself to ward off the chill. "I always wanted to become a powerful High Summoner like my father was. It made me feel...closer to him and after all, the king of Clow wanted me to become High Summoner since he knew my father trained me well. Since it was my dream, I couldn't decline the offer."

Sakura stared at Syaoran, wondering why he was so suddenly interested in hearing about her life.

But instead of questioning him about that, she said instead. "Tell me about yourself now, Syaoran."

Syaoran nodded, knowing he had to keep his end of the deal. "I..." he looked at Sakura, her beautiful green eyes glittering in the firelight, focusing on him. "I used to live with my mother and my father in a nice house in a nice, simple town. I grew up happily with my parents by my side until..." he stopped, feeling a bit of pain at remembering that awful day he had to endure.

"Until?" Sakura said softly, curiosity getting the better of her.

Syaoran's amber orbs went dark with sorrow. "A sudden storm hit the town and killed my parents along with everyone else...I was the only survivor."

Sakura gasped quietly, horror clearly written in her delicate features. Syaoran looked down at his hands and continued. "The town was also destroyed, everything...I was found beneath the remains of my house. I was lucky to be alive."

He finally stopped and silence fell between the two. He was too distracted thinking about his past life when Sakura went to his side and wrapped her arms around him. At the feeling of extra warmth and a soft body pressing against his, he saw her in his arms. "H-hey! What's that for?" he asked, blushing a dark tint of red. Sakura felt a bit strange as she held him. She felt a little happy to know she wasn't the only who felt the pain of losing a loved one and felt...sympathy for him. Now she understood a little more why he turned out this way.

"I know how you feel..." she whispered so softly, he could barely hear her. At hearing her words, his eyes slowly widened. Never in his life has he heard someone say that, but yet she lost her own parents and she knows what it feels like and she shares his pain, his emptiness and the need to have love. Sakura pulled away slowly, a sad smile touched her lips. "Well, I'm tired so I'm going to sleep." She got up and turned around towards her "bed". Syaoran was just staring at her form, saying nothing. Suddenly, she stopped and turned back at him, flashing him a smile that wasn't sad...but teasing. He felt his breath leave his lungs in a rush at seeing her lovely smile. "Good night." She said gently.

It took a few second before he found his voice. "Good night." He said as softly as she did. Sakura nodded and went to bed. Syaoran let the fire burn as he lay down on the flat ground, staring at the sleeping Sakura as she slept. Her angelic face was glowing with sleep and he could hear her soft breathing from where he was.

_What is wrong with me, _he sighed, _Why did I save her?_

He was paid to kill the High Summoner, unknown to them that the powerful summoner is really a girl. And she was kidnapped by other people so he shouldn't have cared. It could've saved the headache when he has to hand her over to the king of Yuyan...

_Will you really be able to hand her over?_

Syaoran frowned at remembering his cousin's words. Every time he recalled them, he felt unsure about what he should do with her and he hated to be unsure of himself. He kept on gazing at her peaceful face, a small smile on her lips. Finally, he felt sleepy and quietly slept while dreaming of her beauty.

zThe Next Morning at Trabia-

Eriol, Meiling, Tomoyo, and the rest of the rescue party all were gathered at the inn's entrance since it was time for them to leave. Meiling gave Eriol a hug and said, "Good luck to you, Eriol! Stay safe." She said. Eriol looked at Tomoyo and asked, "Well, we don't have to be apart. May I join you in your search for your High Summoner?"

Tomoyo looked at him through wide eyes and asked. "Why?"

Eriol smiled at her and patted Meiling on the head, getting a frown from her. "Because I want to take care of my baby cousin here." He said teasingly. Meiling glared at him. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Eriol. But...," she turned to Tomoyo. "What do you say, Tomoyo? Eriol's a nice guy, trust me." she said. Tomoyo gave it a small thought before she smiled nodded her okay. "Sure, I got no problem with it."

While Meiling was cheering and dancing around happily, Eriol only stared at Tomoyo and her lovely smile. Her beauty was captivating and he found himself under her spell. Large amethyst eyes stared into his own, radiating with kindness. "Welcome to the group, Eriol." She smiled at him again. Eriol smiled back unknowingly at her. "Thank you...Tomoyo."

Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat at hearing her name come out of his lips. She never had any idea that Meiling had such a handsome cousin. And he looked so kind too. _Must be his glasses that make him looks so boyishly cute, _she thought with a smile. "Well," she mounted her horse, "We must be going now, we have to find Sakura."

"You got it!" Meiling grinned like crazy as she mounted her horse. "Let's go, Eriol!" she said to him. Eriol grinned back and mounted his horse. "Lead the way!"

zCave-

Sakura sat by a small pond near the mouth of the cave with her cards beside her. She was staring into the distance with a card in her hand. Her expression was oddly serene with thousands of thoughts screaming in her head all at once. She did another card reading a minute ago and once again, she got the Hope card and the same message. Sakura sighed, _Why do I keep getting this card, _she examined the card in her hand. The heart of the Hope shone brightly under the thin sunrays that pierced through the leaves of the tree she sat under.

She put away the card and closed the book. She leaned back on the tree trunk and closed her eyes, letting the cool breeze caress her face. _I wonder what is everyone up to back at the camp. What about Tomoyo and Meiling? Are they trying to find me, _she wondered. Suddenly, she felt very lonely and empty inside. Syaoran was still asleep inside the cave so she could run away if she wished but she didn't want to risk getting caught by another kidnapper. But also, she somehow didn't want to get away from him, it was like she found comfort being near him even though she knew he's only a mercenary that only cares about himself. But still...she found it hard to stay far from him. Sakura frowned, wondering what changed her feelings towards the Yuyan mercenary. _Maybe it was the fact that he saved me, _she thought.

Syaoran yawned as he sat up from his sleeping spot. He rubbed his eyes and then gasped at finding Sakura missing from her spot. _Oh no! Where did she go, _he thought worriedly as he got up and rushed out of the cave. He stopped at seeing a flash of auburn coming from the pond. He silently walked closer to it and found Sakura sleeping under the tree; her card book lay beside her. He stood rooted to his spot, entranced by her beauty as she kept her eyes closed. Her long, ginger hair shone beautifully under the sunrays, her pretty face looked angelically innocent and her pale skin glowed like ivory. He felt his heart thud hard against his chest and his breath catch in his throat. He didn't know he was blushing until he felt raging heat on his face.

Sakura felt someone staring at her and so, opened her eyes and stared at the source of her discomfort. Syaoran stood at her side, staring down at her with an entranced expression that she found it odd.

"Yeah? What's the matter?" she waved a hand in front of his face. Syaoran snapped out of it and looked away from her, not wanting to reveal his moment of vulnerability. "It's nothing." He replied.

Sakura stood up and picked up her card book. "Well then, I'm going back to the cave and gather my things." She walked towards the cave, not looking back at him. Cursing silently under his breath, he followed her to resume the trip.

zA little far off Trabia Kingdom-

Tomoyo led the pack, feeling a little despair for her mistress. _I'm so worried about Sakura, _she thought desperately, _What if that mercenary already killer her? Or he handed her to Yuyan's king and she was executed? If she dies, I would never forgive myself..._

"Tomoyo?" Meiling's concerned voice broke her chain of thought. "Are you OK? You look pretty pale."

Tomoyo merely smiled at her. "Oh I'm OK. I'm just worried about Lady Sakura."

Eriol just glanced at her form the corner of his eye. _She must be very close to that girl if she worries so much, _he thought.

zTown of Tomoeda-

Sakura stared in awe as they were passing through a small town. Everything looked so happy and kind, rushing to the humble-looking buildings. A statue of an angel with a staff that looked a lot like Sakura's stood in the middle of the town square. "Wow, this is a neat place! What is this place?" she asked Syaoran. He looked down at her and fought the pain from his tone as he answered her, "It's Tomoeda...my hometown."

Sakura looked up at him and saw the sorrow and the pain in his eyes that he was trying to hide. _This is the place where he lost his parents and almost lost his life, _she thought sadly. She looked back at the statue of the angel and pointed to it. "Syaoran, what is that statue?"

Syaoran looked at it and shrugged. "I don't know, it's been 10 years since left. I never came back till now."

The townspeople suddenly stopped and were looking at Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura noticed this and became very nervous. "Um, Syaoran? The people here are staring at us as if we don't belong here." She whispered. Syaoran looked around and realized she was right. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword, gripping it tightly. Several people stepped in the way and Hades stopped, becoming alarmed. Syaoran quieted him down and said. "Excuse me, you're in our way." He glared at the people.

A woman gasped and pointed at Sakura. "That girl looks like the statue the seer was talking about!" she cried. Sakura was confused as much as Syaoran. They looked at each other. "Statue?" they both said at the same time. Sakura looked at the statue and when she got a better view, she gasped. The statue looked a lot like her. Even though it was made of silver with ivory as its wings, its features were very similar to Sakura.

An elderly man came through the crowd towards them. Sakura noticed he looked pretty old and was dressed like a magician. He stopped in front of them and bowed. "Hello, travelers. My name is Renno, leader and psychic of this town."

Syaoran suddenly remembered the man. "Renno?"

The elderly man looked up and smiled at Syaoran. "Ah, Syaoran Li, it's been a long time." he said warmly. Sakura looked at Syaoran. "You know him?" she asked. Syaoran nodded, still looking at Renno. "Yeah, he took care of me after the disaster." He didn't want to say about his parents in front of the whole town, even though they already knew him by that.

Renno said to the people. "Please, my good people, carry on! I will talk with them." And instantly, the people went back to their normal lives. Sakura was amazed at how it all changed just by saying so. Renno turned back to them and said. "Come, follow me to my house." He left. Syaoran didn't hesitate in making Hades follow him.

z

Sakura felt a bit uneasy as she sat next to Syaoran in Renno's huge tent. She looked around and saw many pretty decorations like glass angels flying over them, fairies statues gracing every corner pf the tent. "My lady?" Renno's voice snapped her out of her trance. She looked at him and wore a mystified look on her face. "How do you know I'm a lady?" she asked. Renno chuckled and replied, "Well, by your ladylike posture and the strong magical aura surrounding you, I can tell you're an important figure."

Sakura blushed and looked down at her hands on her lap. Syaoran spoke up, "So, Renno, what was that about the statue and Sakura?"

Renno looked at him then at Sakura. "Ah, so your name's Sakura." He said to her. She smiled and nodded. "High Summoner Sakura of Clow."

He smiled and said to Syaoran. "Didn't you see her the day the storm came? And the monster that provoked the storm?"

Syaoran looked at him through wide eyes. "That storm didn't come by natural means?" he asked. Renno shook his head. "I know because I saw it while the aiding party was racing towards Tomoeda to help everyone out of there. I saw this huge monster coated in black with dark purple fumes coming out of its body above the town. I felt its aura and the humongous power it had. But in the midst of the destruction, I saw an apparition. A young woman dressed in white with long, ginger hair like Sakura, aiming a winged staff at the monster. Somehow, it affected the creature and it disappeared, ran away."

Syaoran looked at Sakura, who was as shocked as he was. _A girl that looked like Sakura? A monster that is responsible for my parents' deaths, _he thought. Finally, he stood up and grabbed Sakura's hand. "We're leaving!" he said brusquely. Sakura opened her mouth to protest but the sub-zero look in his eyes left her at a loss for words. "Sorry Renno, but I don't believe it." He said to the man before dragging Sakura out of the tent.

Renno smiled as he saw them go towards Hades and mount to leave.

"Young Syaoran...stubborn as his father. But I know he will be back...along with that pretty girl of his." He said to himself, smiling. "He won't hand her over to Yuyan. He's already taken by her."

A/N

Sorry it took so long but it's crazy school's fault! Well time for either Watashi no mi Sakura or Wild Blossom! Please enjoy and review! I have to use z's in order to separate the scenes, damn

Oyasumi nasai!

_Mistress Ness _


	6. The Hope’s Prophecy Comes True

**_In Love and War _**

Okay, CCS doesn't belong to me or the FFX ideas (I wish) so you can't sue me! LOL

**By: Mistress Ness**

_Chapter 5: The Hope's Prophecy Comes True_

Sakura felt chills running down her spine as she saw many bright lights ahead of them. Syaoran felt her tense and wasn't sure she already knew that they were near Yuyan's camp. Sakura was horrified when voices of men and women echoed in the sky. Even though it was only noon, lights were stunningly bright. Syaoran felt something tug at his heart as they approached Yuyan's camp and felt like...guilt. Sakura's eyes widened in horror at seeing the emblem of Yuyan in the nearing tents; they have arrived at Yuyan's camp. They approached the camp and Sakura was starting to feel fear and panic. She struggled to get free and off the horse but since she sat in front of Syaoran, he pinned her in place with his arms. An evil-looking man who Sakura could tell was King Shintaro of the Yuyan Kingdom, smirked at them. "Ah, Li, good job at killing the High Summoner of Clow..." his cold, pale blue eyes fixed themselves on Sakura, his smirk grew wider.

"Who is this lovely young lady?" he asked. Without a word, Syaoran got off Hades and quickly grabbed Sakura to make sure she didn't escape, despite his mind screaming at him to let her go far away from this place. Sakura squirmed, the panic easily readable in her eyes. He looked at King Shintaro as he yanked Sakura off the horse and held her in front of him, his strong hands firmly holding her arms.

"This is the High Summoner of Clow." He replied without showing any emotion. Several gasps gave away, thousands of eyes staring at Sakura. Her arms hurt because Syaoran was gripping her so tight, it hurt. She told herself to be still and not look afraid, but she was very scared. She tried to look at Syaoran to beg for her freedom, but he wasn't allowing her to look at him.

_Syaoran..., _she thought in fear, _are you going to hand me over?_

King Shintaro was as shocked as his army and finally spoke. "Wow, I never knew the High Summoner of Clow was a woman." His eyes glittered with lust. Sakura's fear was instantly replaced with disgust and snarled at him. "Don't underestimate me! I'm stronger than you think!"

Syaoran stared down at Sakura, surprised at her outburst. He knew that fiery spirit she possessed and he loved it. He stopped and shook his head. He shouldn't think like that of her He gripped her arms tighter, making her give a small cry of pain.

"Well, Li..." King Shintaro looked at Syaoran, "A deal is a deal. You didn't kill her so you must give her to me." a cruel smile chilled Sakura's heated blood.

Syaoran nodded and ignoring his screaming mind and heart's protests, he pushed Sakura towards the Yuyan king. Sakura gasped at the sudden release. She quickly turned around to run back to Syaoran and flee when a couple of soldiers seized her by her arms. Sakura cried out in fear and struggled, looking at Syaoran with pleading eyes. "Syaoran, help me!" she cried. But he only stood there, wearing a mask of no emotion.

The King chuckled and nodded at Syaoran in approval. "Good job." He took out a small bag from his robe pocket and tossed it at Syaoran, who caught it with one hand. "The rest of the pay for doing your job right."

Sakura's eyes widened at seeing Syaoran catch the bag and turned away to mount his horse. Tears blurred her vision and finally not able to take it anymore, she shouted to him.

"SYAORAN, WHY? WAS EVERYTHING THAT WE SHARED A _LIE!_?"

Syaoran stopped at hearing her pained words. He looked at her and felt the guilt of his heart grow stronger. Tears stained her delicate face, making her green eyes brighten in a jewel-like radiance. She looked so sad, so betrayed; he couldn't stand seeing her that way. He mounted his horse and rode away. Sakura sank to her knees and cried after him.

"SYAORAN!"

Syaoran heard her cry but didn't look back as he rode back into the forest. "I'm sorry...but it's my job..." he whispered to himself.

Sakura wept silently, her tears streaming down her face; her small body shaking with sobs. The King smirked at her and commanded. "Take her away to be cleaned and leave her at my tent as soon as possible!"

With no strength to go on, Sakura let the solders take her away to get cleaned by the king's maids.

---------In The Forest Near Yuyan's Camp---------

Syaoran slowed Hades to a very slow pace and sighed. He looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star going towards Yuyan's camp. He heard a clink and looked down at his saddle. Sakura's staff and her cards were in one of the pockets. He stopped Hades and reached down to stroke the green orb of the staff. "Sakura..."

He knew the King was ruthless and wouldn't think twice about killing her; he would do that since Syaoran didn't kill her.

_Syaoran, why? Was everything that we shared a _**lie?**, Sakura's pain-filled words echoed in his mind, making him think about his actions. He remembered her tears, her eyes that pleaded with him to set her free, to let her live. He felt his heart heavy with sorrow. Why did he feel so bad about handing her over to the Grim Reaper? She was just a job he was supposed to do, right? He remembered her smile, how it brightened her eyes and made her even more beautiful. Her virgin shyness and her quick temper. Her courage when she saved them both by casting the Omega Wave. Then, it hit him like a wave of cold water. He should've listened to his heart and not hand her over to a merciless man. He was trapped under her spell and found himself actually caring about the free-spirited girl. What they shared together really changed his emotions towards the spell-casting beauty.

_It's not too late, _he turned Hades around and raced towards the camp, hoping he would make it in time to save her life.

--------Yuyan's Camp-------

Sakura was still crying when she was alone in the maids' tent, feeling miserable for setting too much trust and feelings on Syaoran, who made her heart race with his handsome features and his warmth. She hugged herself, missing that warmth she always felt with him during their small adventures. She was attracted to him, she finally admitted, but they always collided as if they were made to fight each other but also love each other. _He could never love me...I won't be alive for the day he'll tell me those words and...and...he just handed me over to my executioner, to end my life. I was nothing but an assignment, a job he had to do..., _the pain became too much to bear and finally, she cried loudly. She hid her face in her hands, her long hair sheltering her. The sounds of footsteps startled her and she curled into a ball, as if trying to hide. An older, kind-looking woman looked down at her with eyes full of compassion. "Oh, so you're the High Summoner the King was after? You're only a young girl." She said in a sweet voice. She raised a hand and tried to touch her head, but Sakura gave a cry and hid her face again. The woman retreated her hand and said. "My apologies, my lady, I am Mary...and I won't hurt you." she said soothingly. Sakura slowly raised her face back up and stared into Mary's light green eyes. Mary felt sad for the girl as she looked at her. Her eyes were full of tears and in those large, emerald eyes, she could see the pain, fear, and sorrow.

"What is your name, child?" she asked. Sakura sniffled. "S-Sakura."

"Sakura...that's a pretty name. Tell me, Sakura, why are you the High Summoner for the Clow Kingdom? You're too young." Mary asked. Sakura hiccupped before answering. "My father, who was the High Summoner, died around 2 months ago and my mother died right after I was born."

Mary felt even sorrier for her. "Well, child, I was sent here to bathe you and get you ready to go the King's tent." She nodded towards a huge tub sitting near them. Sakura only nodded. When Mary finished bathing her, she was changed into a light pink dress that felt nice and loose. "I'll be hanging onto these." Mary picked up her clothes. "Now you're to go the King's tent."

Saying nothing, Sakura went to the tent. She sat in the middle, still crying. She was crying while Mary was bathing her, but the water hid her tears but now she was crying softly. She should dry those tears and be strong but it was too painful to hold them back. _I'm going to die anyway, so there's no reason to hide my fear._

A soft chuckle stopped her crying and made her look up. The cruel light blue eyes stared coldly into hers, Shintaro smiled cruelly at her, enjoying her fear and tears. "Hello, High Summoner." He stared at her dress. "I can see the dress I provided fits you perfectly."

Sakura said nothing, just stared at him with tearful eyes.

"What's your name, little one?" he asked. Sakura forgot her sorrow about Syaoran for a moment and glared at the man. "None of your business." She snapped. The man was taken back but then laughed. "My, you have spirit, _my lady_. Though, I've never seen a woman as...exquisite as you." He said, the lust easy to read in his eyes. Sakura stared down at his feet, which were covered by nice, midnight blue slippers. She focused on them, thinking of fire. Shintaro felt something burn at his feet and looked down. Small embers flared from his expensive slippers. He cried out and was dancing around the room, trying to put the fire out. Sakura smirked at him, wiping her tears. Finally, the King grabbed his goblet and threw water at it, putting it out.

He glared at Sakura and said angrily. "So, you do have some fight in you, little one. Well then, shall we hasten your execution?"

His words shook the fight out of Sakura, but she had it with the man. "Go ahead, damn you! If you so wish my death, kill me! I'm not going to get on my knees and beg you for mercy since I know you have none!" she yelled at him.

Enraged, Shintaro shouted for the guards. Two men rushed inside. "Take that girl back to Mary and change her clothes! Then tie her up and bring her to the meeting square!" he spat. The men yanked Sakura off her feet and dragged her out. But Shintaro heard her shout. "You'll rot in Hell! And I'll be sure to be the one to send you there!"

-------Near Yuyan's Camp--------

"Faster, Hades!" Syaoran shouted. They were close to the camp. _I have to save her! I have to tell her I'm sorry! _he thought as he urged Hades to go even faster.

--------Meeting Square--------

Sakura, hands tied on her lap, grunted as she was on a carrier, being carried to her death. "Dammit, let me go!" she shouted. She knew she could just jump off and run but stopped when she saw a small platform with lots of firewood beneath it. The men that were carrying her lifted her out of the carrier and placed her sitting on the platform. Shintaro was in front of her, smirking. "Remember when having magic wasn't permitted by the laws of many nations? That witches were burnt to death?" he asked.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"So we'll burn you like the little witch you are." He gave a cruel laugh.

"NO!" Sakura screamed. The rope that tied her hands was designed to reflect magic so she couldn't use her magic. A man neared the wood and used his torch. Fire was starting to build up and Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and quickly prayed to the souls in Cielo. _Please let me die a quick and painless death! Dad...I'll be with you soon! _tears ran down her cheeks. She felt the flames building up and they almost were touching the hem of her dress when...

"SAKURA!"

Sakura opened her eyes and turned around to see a shadow riding a black horse, racing towards her. She couldn't see the rider's eyes since it was hidden by his black cloak but she saw the dark chocolate hair that poked out of the hood, hiding his eyes. _Syaoran! _her mind screamed.

Hades cut through the massive crowd who were there to watch Sakura's death. Syaoran bent down and grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her up. She gasped loudly but the saw her staff in the saddle pocket. She grabbed it and glared at King Shintaro.

"After them!" Shintaro screamed.

Sakura pointed her staff orb to the ground and shouted. "Fire Wall!"

Flames shot out of the staff and encircled Shintaro and his army. Shintaro gritted his teeth in anger as he saw them ride away. "Rash, Li...very rash."

------------------

Sakura sighed as she saw Yuyan's camp quickly disappearing from sight. But suddenly, she remembered who saved her. She grunted as she jumped off the horse. "Hey?" she heard Syaoran cry out as he stopped Hades. She landed easily on her feet and took off away from him.

"Hades, after her!" Syaoran said. He understood why she ran from him though, he was the one responsible for this.

Sakura panted as she ran as fast as she could, forgetting that she left her cards and her staff in Hades' saddle. She heard hoofs thundering towards her and pushed herself to go faster.

"Sakura, stop!" Syaoran called out to her. She felt tears stinging her eyes again and shook her head. "NO! Get away from me, you traitor!" she yelled as she kept on running. Suddenly, someone grabbed her waist from behind, stopping her. She shrieked and knew he caught her. Then she saw his sword on his other hand. Quickly, she cut the rope by slicing it through his sword. But Syaoran being quicker, he caught both of her hands, dropping his sword.

"Let me go at once!" Sakura cried, hiding her face from him. "Sakura!" he cried, firmly holding her hands, making her look at him. He stopped when he finally looked at her face. Tears swam in her eyes, making her eyes look like liquid emerald; she was biting her bottom lip as if she was holding her real tears back.

"You...traitor..." she said softly, giving a quiet sob. Syaoran didn't blame her for being so angry with him and attempting to run away from him. _They were going to burn her alive...now she thinks I'll just hand her over to someone else who gives more money for her, _he thought, disgusted with himself. Instantly, he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her small body to his, wanting to show her how sorry he was for doing this to her. Sakura was shocked. She stood motionless in his strong arms, her enraged thoughts towards him scattered to the winds. His face was close to hers, cheek to cheek.

"I'm sorry...Sakura." his whispered words caressed her cheek. Then at those words, Sakura began to cry freely. Her fear, anger, and relief were out of her body by her tears. She held onto Syaoran tightly, sobbing softly, letting everything out. Syaoran closed his eyes as he held her shaking body. He gently stroked her soft hair, letting her know it was over now. "It's OK, let it out. I'm so sorry, Sakura. I thought it would be easy to do my job...but..." he lifted her face to meet his eyes. "Somehow, I thought twice and then I realized I didn't want you to die. I hope you forgive me." he said, his eyes showing warmth and were begging for forgiveness.

Sakura nodded and hid her face in his chest. Syaoran sighed in relief and gently smoothed her back. "Come on; let's get out of here before the Yuyan army finds us."' He whistled for Hades. Sakura suddenly felt very sleepy. She grabbed Syaoran's arms to keep herself from collapsing. Noticing this, Syaoran looked at her with concerned eyes. "Are you OK?" he asked.

Sakura nodded sleepily. "I'm just tired..." she said softly. Syaoran swept her off her feet, making her cry out in shock. "Well then, we must find you a place to rest, my lady." He teased, smiling. Sakura stared at him, wide-eyed and not believing what she was seeing. _He's...smiling! _she blushed as she saw how that smile made him look even more handsome, _He looks so adorable though._

Syaoran chuckled at seeing her reaction and didn't blame her for reacting like that. He barely smiles and this was the first he smiled in many years. _She definitely affects me a lot, _Syaoran thought as he stared down at her. Hades came to them and Syaoran gently helped Sakura mount. He quickly mounted behind her so her arms were over his so she wouldn't fall off if she fell asleep. "OK, let's go!" he made Hades break into full gallop to find a place to camp.

Minutes later, Syaoran noticed a small cave that was well hidden by plants and trees. He dismounted his horse and led Sakura to the cave. "Ah, looks cozy." She teased before she yawned wide. Syaoran chuckled as he grabbed Sakura and got her off Hades. "You go make a fire while I tie Hades." He gave her back a small pat before turning back to his horse. Sakura grabbed her things and went inside the cave. She found a good pile of wood with some leaves to make a good fire and gathered them in the back of the small cave. She quickly recited a fire spell and the pile lit up, instantly warming her chilled skin. Syaoran came in, carrying his things and saw her making her "bed". He neared her and she turned around to face him, her eyes a little red from her crying. She looked so vulnerable and he felt bad for what he did. It was his fault she was so shaken up. "Well, it's time to sleep." He set up his sleeping spot. Sakura nodded and went to sleep. Hours passed on but she couldn't sleep, memories of today still plagued her mind. She sat up, her hand over her heart, feeling its hard thudding. Syaoran woke up, hearing soft pants coming from Sakura. He sat up and saw her up.

"You OK?" he asked. Sakura gasped, startled, and turned around. When she saw him, she sighed in relief. "You scared me." she said. She stared at him and felt fear again. "I can't sleep!" she crawled towards him. Even though it was dark, Syaoran could see the nice cleavage as she approached him, her eyes pleading him. "Can I sleep with you? Please?" she asked softly. Syaoran, still feeling responsible for her fears, he nodded. Sakura grabbed her things and lay next to him. Syaoran almost chuckled when she fell asleep right away. He looked down at her and saw once again how angelic her face looked when she slept. He gently caressed her soft cheek, feeling its warmth. He was under her spell again and this time, he couldn't hold back. He leaned down and touched her lips with his. He didn't want to wake her up so he kept it gentle, merely brushing her lips against his. But Sakura woke up at the first sensation of longing in her belly. He was above her, kissing her. She felt the sleep go away for the moment, replaced by intense energy. Trembling, her arms found their way around his neck and held him closer to her. Syaoran was surprised she woke up and that she was being a bit bold with him, despite being an innocent. He shifted position so he was on top of her, never breaking their passionate kiss. She felt alive and wanting him. Her hands ran through his hair, sending shivers down his back. He hugged her even tighter to him so he could feel her soft breasts against his chest. Sakura gasped at feeling his stone hard chest, but it felt so right. Syaoran knew he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer if she kept being so generous in her giving. But he couldn't get enough of her soft lips, the sweet taste of her mouth, her intoxicating scent, and the warmth and softness of her body pressed against his. He took his lips off hers and started kissing her jaw. Unaware, Sakura arched towards him, fully exposing her neck to him, thinking nothing but of this unfamiliar sensation his lips were making in her. Syaoran felt another barrier of control slip and growling deep in his throat, he trailed kisses down her throat, gently nipping and licking the tender skin. He felt another strong wave of desire when he heard her soft moan and her pulse quicken. His hands held hers down at each side of her head, his fingers twined with hers.

"Syaoran." Her moan was louder.

He felt losing control even quicker as he heard his name coming out of her luscious lips. "What are you doing to me?" he said huskily, his lips barely touching her pulse. "What is it about you that drives me mad?" he firmly pressed his lips against her pulse. Sakura felt fire in her blood, never in her life has she experienced something as wild as this. He was going crazy and he was only kissing her throat. His raging desire for her went even hotter as he imaged what it would be like making love to her, hearing her cries of pleasure as he thrust in and out of her wet and hot gem between her legs. Then, the nagging sense of reality got to him. He made her life hell since the moment he abducted her. He handed her over to Yuyan's king and she was almost killed. And now, he's here kissing her with fervor after all the horrible things she went through today because of him.

With great effort, he tore his lips off her. Sakura stilled beneath him and looked at him with innocent eyes. _God, she's an innocent and I shouldn't be taking advantage of her, _he thought. He managed a strained smile and got off her to lie to her side. Sakura was about to open her mouth and ask him why he stopped when he placed a finger on her lips. "Don't say anything and go to sleep, we have to ride out of here early in the morning." He said softly. Not wanting to break that warm smile he had, Sakura went to sleep, her mind full of questions about what she really felt towards Syaoran.

When he finally saw her asleep, Syaoran stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight...my High Summoner." He said softly then went to sleep himself.

-----The Next Morning----

Sakura woke up when she started to notice that Syaoran's comforting warmth was gone. She sat up and looked around when she saw him getting Hades ready to depart. He noticed her staring at him when he looked at her and said. "Good morning, get your things ready, we have to go now."

Sakura nodded and quickly packed her things. She went to Syaoran and he helped her get on the horse. "Thanks." She smiled at him. Syaoran just nodded and got on Hades and they rode off.

"Where are we going now, Syaoran?" she asked him. Syaoran remembered his home town and the mystery behind the disaster that killed his parents but he also though of the search party from Clow. "We're going to Tomoeda and wait there for the search party to find you." he replied, not looking at her.

"Ah, OK." Sakura said, feeling an empty feeling inside her at the though of being apart from Syaoran. She felt a sting of pain in her heart. She grabbed her dress where her heart is and began to think, _Why am I feeling this pain? I should be happy, right? That I'll be free when the search party finds me and I'll be able to go home..., _she looked up at him and remembered how he held her and kissed her with such warmth. _But...my feelings towards him changed. I no longer feel hatred towards him like when we first started this journey but now I feel like...I'm falling in love with him. I can't get him out of my head. Is this love, _she wondered, _Is this what love feels like? Warmth and caring combined towards someone special?_

------Meanwhile------

Tomoyo wiped sweat off her forehead as the group was nearing the town of Tomoeda. Meiling felt a little weird at seeing the town. "Here's home, Eriol." She spoke. Eriol looked at her then nodded. "Yep, where we all grew up together."

Tomoyo looked at them. "This is your hometown?" she asked them. Meiling nodded. "Yeah, Eriol, Syaoran, and I were born and raised here. It's kind of sad seeing it since it brings back memories that were destroyed in the disaster."

Tomoyo looked ahead. "So, where should we stay at?"

Eriol was thinking for a second before it hit him. "Meiling, do you know if Renno's still here?"

Meiling looked thoughtful. "Yeah, last time I heard he was still at the same place."

"Who's this 'Renno'?" Tomoyo asked, quite confused.

Eriol answered before Meiling. "Renno is the guy that took care of Syaoran after the storm destroyed his home. We visited Syaoran many times so that's how we know Renno. He's a good guy."

"Well." Tomoyo smiled. "Let's go see him then, you might your cousin Syaoran there." She urged her horse to go faster. The Clow search party raced towards Tomoeda.

------Renno's home------

Syaoran helped Sakura off his horse and both went to Renno's tent. "Hey Renno!" Syaoran called as they stepped inside.

"Anybody home?" Sakura asked. Renno came inside from the back of his tent and smiled at seeing Syaoran back with the girl Sakura. "Ah, good to see you again, Syaoran and Lady Sakura." He bowed to them. "Please, sit down and I'll make you some breakfast." He gestured to the cushions on the big red carpet in the middle of the tent. Sakura sat next to Syaoran with her hands folded on her lap after Renno served them breakfast. Sakura felt quite satisfied since her stomach was begging all morning for food. Renno smiled at them. "Well, what brings you here, young Syaoran?" he asked his old charge. Syaoran looked at him in the eye and asked. "How much do you know about the monster that destroyed Tomoeda years ago?"

"A lot."

"Tell me everything that you know."

Renno nodded. "Very well. That monster's been around for quite some time and its name is Chaos."

"Chaos?" echoed Sakura with a puzzled look pasted on her face.

"Yes." Renno said. "Chaos has destroyed many towns and villages ever since it first appeared. Its powers are destructive and no one has been able to defeat such monster."

"How did it appear?" Syaoran asked.

"It was created...by a man named..." Renno paused for a moment before continuing. "Shintaro of Yuyan."

The name struck a blow in Syaoran and Sakura. She gasped, her eyes widening while Syaoran just stared at Renno with a look of disbelief. "WHAT?" he cried. Renno instantly felt the boy's shock and said. "King Shintaro was a powerful summoner in his time and since he always thirsted for power, he created a being that could help him get what he wanted."

"And he created Chaos." Sakura finished for him, starting to believe him. Renno nodded and continued. "That's right. Chaos did most of the dirty work for him and destroyed those who could oppose Shintaro. After Chaos was created, Shintaro transferred all his powers into Chaos to make him undefeatable and that's when Shintaro lost his right as a summoner."

"But if he created such a powerful guardian force then why Chaos never showed up at _any _of the battles between the Kingdom of Clow and Yuyan?" Sakura asked. "It could've easily defeated us."

"Because he lost control of Chaos as soon as Shintaro gave it all his powers. Chaos was no longer his guardian so it could do what it pleased without having to take Shintaro's orders." Renno responded.

Finally, Syaoran spoke up. "How do you know all of this, Renno?"

Renno smiled at his question. "I am a seer at anyone's service but before that, I was King Shintaro's seer and his most loyal subject."

His answer shocked Sakura. "What?" she cried. "You were a servant to that cold-hearted brute?" she found it hard to believe. Renno chuckled at her insult and said. "I'm the only one who witnessed the birth of Chaos since my ex-master wanted me to see what would help him conquer the world. But, I knew he would lose control over Chaos if he gave it all his power but he didn't listen to my warning, too greedy for power. After Chaos fled from him, I escaped myself since I couldn't stand what foolishness my ex-master did."

Sakura asked another question. "Can anybody stop it?"

Renno's indigo eyes landed on Sakura. "Chaos is only afraid of one person and that's you, Lady Sakura."

Syaoran and Sakura gasped. Syaoran looked at her and Sakura looked at him back. Then she looked at Renno again. "Me? But I've never seen it, how can it be afraid of me?" she asked.

"Chaos senses the level of magic within a person no matter how far that person is. And while he was destroying Tomoeda years ago, it felt _your _power and it realized that you're powerful enough to defeat it. Tell me, Lady Sakura, when did your powers first awakened?" he asked her. Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and though of the answer. "It was 10 years ago, when I was 7. I remember since that was the first time I practiced my magic with my father." She replied.

Syaoran added. "And that was the day Chaos destroyed Tomoeda."

Renno gave a nod. "Yes, that's right. That day when I saw that monster, I could sense something was bothering it so I tried to read its future to find out and that somehow reacted with my power and created the vision of Sakura now in the present, aiming her staff at Chaos. When it saw the vision, it fled. My lady," he said to Sakura. "Do you know why King Shintaro wanted to kill you?"

Sakura gasped and Syaoran could only gawk at Renno. "How do you know about that?" she cried. Renno laughed at her and Syaoran's shocked expressions. "I'm a seer remember? When you came here for the first time, I saw that you were King Shintaro's target. Do you know why?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Because he found out you're the only one that can defeat Chaos."

"WHAT?" Syaoran roared. "How the hell can he know that?"

"Just because Shintaro is no longer Chaos's master that doesn't mean he lost his inner contact with his creation. You, Lady Sakura, since you're a High Summoner, you know that a summoner and a guardian will always have that inner connection that lets the summoner know what the guardian feels even when he or she don't have control over the guardian anymore."

Sakura nodded. Her father had told her that when she created her first guardian, Shiva. "Yeah, I remember. So, Shintaro felt what Chaos feared." She said. Renno nodded again. "Yes but he only found out that it would be Lord Fujitaka's child but he didn't know you were a girl. His connection with Chaos is weak so he couldn't see who the next High Summoner of Clow would be."

Syaoran said. "So, Sakura's the only one with enough power to kill Chaos."

"Yes, but she needs the power of the 7 legendary guardians to help her defeat Chaos. The legendary guardians represent Earth's 7 elements: the Goddess of Ice, Shiva; the Demon of Fire, Ifrit; the Dragon of Water, Leviathan; the Beast of Thunder, Ixion; the Guardian of Earth, Terra; the Protector of Wind, Cyclone; and lastly, the chief of the Guardians that holds the Holy element of Cielo, Diamante."

Sakura gasped at hearing the name. "Diamante? As in the guardian created by Esmeralda?" she said.

"The same. It sounds like you already have his services." Renno said. "You're the only that can stop Chaos, Lady Sakura, will you accept the challenge?"

Before Sakura could answer, a familiar voice spoke from behind them. "Hey, Renno!"

Sakura and Syaoran knew who that voice belonged to.

"Meiling!" they both said at the same as they turned around to face Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, and the rest of the Clow search party.

A/N  
FINALLY DONE! Sorry for the LONG delay I have to get back to Wild Blossom and Watashi no mi Sakura since everyone wants to know about those stories. Well, enjoy!  
Oyasumi nasai!

_Mistress Ness _


	7. The Quest for the Five Guardians Part 1

**_In Love and War _**

Okay, CCS doesn't belong to me or the FFX ideas (I wish) so you can't sue me! LOL

**By: Mistress Ness**

_Chapter 6: The Quest for the Five Guardians Part 1_

Everyone in the room was speechless. One of the soldiers that accompanied Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling broke the silence. "The Yuyan mercenary!" he pointed his sword at Syaoran. The other soldiers did the same while Eriol, Meiling, and Tomoyo just stood there, staring at them. Sakura quickly reacted to the threat. She grabbed her staff and stood in front of Syaoran, glaring at the soldiers of the search party.

"Do it, and you'll face my wrath." She said through gritted teeth. Syaoran was as shocked as his cousins and Tomoyo. "Syaoran..." Meiling spoke, still shocked. "_You're_ the one that kidnapped Sakura?" she said.

"Yes." Syaoran nodded, knowing better than to lie to Meiling.

"You little bastard!" Meiling drew out her staff but was stopped when Sakura fixed her green-eyed glare on her and pointed her staff at her. "Don't. He might've kidnapped me but he saved me from death, he didn't do his job. He protects me." she said. "And if you try to harm him, you'll face me!"

"But my lady...!" Tomoyo said but was cut off by Sakura. "No buts! I'll fight if I have to."

Eriol finally spoke up. "We're not harming anyone. We're going to talk this out and avoid any fights." He looked at the glaring High Summoner. "Is that OK with you, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded and stood tall again. "Alright."

After telling the whole story, well she left out the times when she and Syaoran kissed; Meiling was the first to break the silence that followed. "So now, there's this beast that no can beat except Sakura and to beat him, she must seek aid from the seven legendary guardians?" she said.

"Yes, she's the only one strong enough to win the guardians' help and destroy Chaos." Renno said. "But, I must warn you, young Sakura." He looked at Sakura. "I remember hearing that the legendary guardians will test your abilities in exchange for their help."

Sakura was confused. "What kind of tests?"

"No one knows, not even me." Renno replied, shaking his head. "Each guardian has a different way to test those who seek their assistance. But young High Summoner, are you up to the task?"

Sakura nodded without hesitation. "If it means saving everyone from it, I'll do it." Renno smiled at her answer. "Good, I wish you the best of luck, High Summoner of Clow. Now, the only location of a guardian I know is the Dragon of Water, Leviathan. He's located at the Sapphire Waterfalls some distance north from this town."

Sakura stood up along with Syaoran and everyone else. "Thank you, Renno. I'll defeat Chaos, I swear."

Renno smiled at her. "I believe in you, Sakura."

Everyone exited the tent and Tomoyo was first to speak. "So what do we do now?"

Sakura pointed north with her staff. "We go to the waterfalls and challenge Leviathan. But, I want the Clow soldiers to go back to camp and tell the king I'm safe and sound." The soldiers bowed to her. "Anything else, my lady?" one asked. Sakura nodded. "Do not tell the king where I really am. Don't tell him of this journey and who I'm with. Now go."

The soldiers bowed and rode away. Sakura turned to her companions and nodded. "OK, let's go." She followed Syaoran to his horse.

--------Sapphire Waterfalls--------

The group arrived at a huge waterfall with crystal clear water and surrounded by the forest of Tomoeda. "Wow." Tomoyo said in awe. "This is a gorgeous place. The water's so clear." Sakura felt a strong magical aura from behind the waterfall and nodded. "I agree but I feel a strong power from within the waterfall. Meiling agreed with her. "Yeah, I can feel it too."

"Well then." Eriol dismounted his horse. "Let's go check it out."

Syaoran helped Sakura dismount and she quickly grabbed her staff. She smiled at Syaoran. "Just in case I have to fight like I did with Diamante." Syaoran nodded and took out his sword. "And this to protect you." he smiled back. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat at seeing his smile and was caught under on the beauty of his smile for an instant. Tomoyo's voice brought her back. "Well, shall we go, Lady Sakura?" she said. Sakura turned to her and grinned to hide her nervousness. "Yeah and stop calling me 'lady', Tomoyo. There's no one but Syaoran, Meiling, Eriol, you, and me. So no need for formalities."

The summoners grabbed their staffs and everyone walked over to the waterfall. Sakura saw an entrance behind the waterfall. "Hmmm." She pointed her staff to the water and muttered a spell. The water in the pond on the bottom of the waterfall split as well as the curtain of water, revealing a cave. "Yep, I knew it." Sakura said as she started walking towards the entrance, followed by the others. The cave was a bit dark but everyone saw huge chunks of sapphires that glowed, giving the cave its lighting. Sakura stared in amazement at the beauty before her. The little trail of sapphires led to a temple. The gang stopped and marveled at the sight. It was a small temple that sat on a small pond and was guarded by two statues of a dragon with sapphire eyes and another sapphire on its forehead with a design of a dewdrop inside of the jewel. Water came out of the dragons' open mouths and everyone saw the word on the entrance of the temple in big letters: _Leviathan._

"All right, we found our target!" Sakura said and rushed inside. Syaoran instantly followed suit. "Wait, Sakura!"

"Sakura!" Meiling and Tomoyo rushed after them. Eriol followed last. Inside, Sakura found herself facing a small pond with deep blue water. "Sakura!" she heard Syaoran calling her. She felt the aura get a lot stronger and suddenly, the placid water began to move violently and rapidly formed a rising twister of water. Sakura gasped and held her staff at ready. Syaoran was near her but then hit against something invisible. "What the hell?" he tied again but was thrown back by the barrier. "A force field?" he cried. "Syaoran!" Meiling and Eriol cried as they approached him with Tomoyo. "Are you OK?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran nodded but pointed at the barrier. "There's a force field that's keeping us away from Sakura!"

Sakura saw Syaoran getting pushed back by the barrier and cried out. "Syaoran!"

"Let me try breaking it!" Meiling said. She aimed her staff at the barrier and muttered a Thunder spell. Lightning shot out of her staff but nothing happened as it collided with the blockade. "Dammit!" Meiling cried.

"_It won't work against my magick. Her magick isn't strong enough."_

A roar made Sakura gasp. She turned around quickly and saw a shadow within the water tornado. Then, the twister broke and before her eyes was a dragon twice her height with no legs or arms, colored light blue with deep blue eyes that were fixed on Sakura. She saw the gem on its forehead with the dewdrop inside it. The dragon opened its mouth and spoke to her. "_I am Leviathan, the Guardian of Water. Who seeks my aid?" _it came in a deep, male voice.

Sakura didn't hesitate to answer. "I am High Summoner Sakura of Clow!"

"_Young Summoner...what do you ask of me?" _Leviathan asked her.

Sakura connected eyes with the Water Guardian and said. "I need your help and the other 5 guardians' to defeat a monster called Chaos to save the people of this world from its ravages."

The water dragon stared at her deep into her green eyes and replied. _"If you want my assistance, you must pass my test. I'm going to test your powers to see if you're worthy of my help or the other guardians'. Are you up to it, High Summoner Sakura?"_

Sakura stared back and smirked. "Anytime, anywhere."

The water dragon had approval in his eyes. _"You have spirit; now let's see what you're made of!" _

Sakura readied her staff and kept her eyes on Leviathan. The dragon roared and shot out a strong stream of water from his mouth. Sakura quickly evaded it and yelled out. "Thundaga!" several lightning bolts shot out of her staff and charged at Leviathan. It was a direct hit, but he was still standing.

"_Not bad!" _Leviathan said. _"Take this!"_

Water tornados suddenly rose from around her. Sakura gasped and tried to find a safe spot when one caught her and threw her back.

"Sakura!" everyone cried at seeing her fall. Sakura quickly regained her feet and landed on fours. She glared at Leviathan and tossed her staff aside. _If I use my staff, it might slow me down when I try to evade his attacks, so I'm gonna have to do it without my staff, _she ran towards the water. Leviathan hissed and more water shot out of his mouth. Sakura jumped and rolled to her right to evade it and quickly chanted a Thundaga spell.

Leviathan didn't fall for it this time. A water barrier formed around him and blocked the attack. _"You'll have to do better than that, High Summoner!"_

Sakura suddenly felt more magical auras coming from the water tornadoes. She turned around and saw shadows within the twisters. The tornadoes broke and Sakura saw mermaids floating in mid-air, all had their blue eyes fixed on Sakura.

"_Attack her, my water dancers!"_

"Shit!" she cursed as she dodged one charging at her. Syaoran watched with worry as Sakura evaded the attacks from the water dancers. "Crap, she's not getting enough timing to cast a spell!" Tomoyo said in horror.

"Sakura!" Syaoran cried. Meiling rested a hand on his should and said with a confident smile. "Sakura will do it, I know it. She's strong...like her father was before her."

Sakura managed to avoid another water dancer but not without getting a scratch on her face from the dancer's long claws. She glared at the coming water dancers and said. "All right, you little bastards! Time to get annihilated!" she gathered power from within herself. From inside the watery barrier, Leviathan saw a white light forming around the young High Summoner. _I know that light, _he thought, _but that's impossible! That's the holy light of Cielo! Only Diamante has that light surrounding him, _but he felt an even stronger power coming from her tiny form.

Sakura bared her teeth at them and when she saw the opening, she took it. "Prepare to die! Omega Wave!

Leviathan watched in awe as a large wave of light shot out of her staff and blew his water dancers away back into water. Then, the energy of the wave began tearing at his barrier. The water dragon tried to reinforce it, but his barrier broke before his eyes, leaving him exposed to the High Summoner again. Sakura wore a smirk on her face as she watched his expression of shock mixed with awe.

Leviathan then smirked back and said. _"Not bad, you're stronger than I thought. But let's see if you can handle this final challenge!" _he opened his mouth and she saw a light blue energy ball forming inside. Sakura readied herself for the attack and grabbed her staff.

"_Come and get it!" _Leviathan said. _"Tsunami Waterga!" _a huge stream of water shot out of his mouth.

Sakura quickly reacted and cried. "Waterga!" a stream of water from her staff met Leviathan's in a beam struggle. Through the barrier, her companions watched the fight. "You can do it, Sakura!" Tomoyo and Meiling cried together. Syaoran felt her aura increasing power and yelled. "Come on, Sakura! You're the High Summoner of Clow! Make your father proud!"

At hearing him say those words, she gasped. Sakura looked at Leviathan also struggling to increase his power. _Make my father proud..., _she tightened her grip on her staff while narrowing her eyes, _I will! I'll beat Leviathan and the other guardians, save the world and make Dad proud of me, _she gritted her teeth as she used every fiber in her being to increase her power. Leviathan saw the white glow surrounding her grow in power and panicked. Sakura glared at him. "You're finished!" her Waterga spell increased ten times its force and broke the beam struggle, going towards Leviathan. The water guardian was helpless as the spell hit full force and left him powerless. He weakly smiled at her and said_. "I admire your strength, High Summoner of Clow. Your spirit and determination is__as unchanging as the sea that not even the mightiest tsunami can move_." He bowed his head and began to glow in a light blue light. _"As promised, I will assist you. You posses incredible power, you'll be able to defeat Chaos. The next guardian near here is Ifrit, the_ _Demon of Fire. He resides in the heart of the volcanic cave of Phoenix's Blood." _He dissolved into water and faded. Sakura smiled as she lowered her staff. The barrier disappeared and everyone rushed to her. Meiling and Tomoyo both hugged their friend tightly. "You did it! You rock, Sakura!" Tomoyo said happily. Meiling nodded. "We're proud of you!"

When her friends broke the hug, Syaoran came towards her with an approving smile. He touched her shoulder and said. "Good work. Your father is probably beaming down at you."

Sakura blushed but smiled in appreciation. "Thank you."

Eriol stepped in. "Well, shall we leave now? Leviathan said the next guardian is in Phoenix's Blood, the sacred volcano of the city of Fuego, right?" Sakura nodded.

"But how do we get there?" Meiling asked. Syaoran spoke up. "We need to keep heading north of here, through the kingdom of Macalania, then the mythical Forest of Frost, then we arrive to the city of Fuego." He explained. "It'll take us a day or two to get there."

"OK." Sakura grinned as she gazed at Leviathan's temple one last time. "Let's go!"

------------------

As the group rode towards the kingdom of Macalania in the heat of noon, Sakura rode with Syaoran as Meiling lead the pack with Eriol and Tomoyo behind her. She looked at Syaoran and smiled. "You sure know your way around." She teased. Syaoran laughed. "Well, that's the thing about being a mercenary, you get to see many places." He replied. "You've never been outside the kingdom of Clow?"

Sakura shook her head. "Well not this far, my father was too busy fighting the damn war between Clow and Yuyan to take a real vacation. The only place I've been outside the kingdom was the White Woods in the plane of Yue. My dad and I spent a week there."

Syaoran sensed her slight sadness at talking about her father. "Well, now that we're in this journey, you'll get to see many other places." He said, trying to lighten her mood. She smiled at him. "You're right."

When they finally reached the Kingdom of Macalania, they stopped to gather some supplies for the journey ahead. As Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol were all stocking up; Sakura was standing next to Hades, gently stroking the black horse. Suddenly, she felt a strong chill. Without warning, a light blue magick circle with a snowflake in it formed beneath her feet and snow exploded around her. Sakura cried out as she felt something being pried out of her. A huge ice block appeared in front of her with her guardian, Shiva, in it. Sakura gasped as she saw her guardian.

"Shiva! What are you doing here? I didn't summon you!" she said. Shiva opened her eyes and the block broke. Sakura continued to stare at her Shiva with wide eyes. Shiva gave her a frosty smile and said. _"I am also one of the guardians you seek help from. I am the Guardian of Ice, Shiva!"_

"What?" Sakura cried. "But I created you!"

Shiva shook her head. _"No, I just came to you when your powers first awakened. But now, like all the guardians you've encountered so far, I will also test you on your abilities as a High Summoner to see if you're worthy of my help." _She started to turn into snow. _"I will be waiting for you at my temple in the Forest of Frost." _She disappeared into the afternoon sky.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called out to her. Sakura turned around to see her friends running towards her. "What just happened? We just felt your aura get stronger then we felt another aura but it's not gone." Meiling said. Sakura looked at him with disbelief still written on her delicate face. "Shiva...wants to test me." she said.

"Say what?" Tomoyo said. "You mean she's also one of the legendary guardians?"

Sakura nodded. "And she's waiting for me at the Forest of Frost."

Eriol cut in. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Syaoran nodded in agreement and took Sakura's hand. "Yeah, let's go teach that Ice Queen a lesson." He grinned. Sakura smiled and nodded. "OK!"

----------Forest of Frost-----------

Sakura shivered as they rode towards Shiva's temple, following Shiva's chilly aura. they finally arrived at a small temple completely made of ice, with two snowflake figures at the sides of the entrance and everyone saw her name carved into the ice above the entrance. Syaoran got off and helped Sakura off his horse as the others dismounted. Meiling shivered. "Damn, it's cold!"

Sakura grabbed her staff and without any words, she started going inside. Everyone else grabbed their gear and followed her. Sakura saw Shiva sitting in a throne made of ice as she arrived at the end of the temple. Her ice guardian smiled down at her as she approached her. "Well then, Shiva, what test do you have for me?" Sakura asked as she stood with her staff at ready. Shiva waved a hand to the side. _"Put that staff away, you won't need it for my test."_

Sakura stared at her with puzzled eyes but complied. She went over to Syaoran and handed him her staff. He nodded and said. "Good luck, Sakura. I'm sure you can beat her." she smiled at him, appreciating his faith in her. "Thank you."

"You can do it, girl!" Meiling smiled.

"Yeah! You're High Summoner!" Tomoyo gave her a thumbs-up. "Believe in yourself." Eriol said. Sakura nodded and walked back to Shiva. The Ice Guardian stood up and said. _"First things first." _She snapped her fingers and an ice barrier appeared in front of Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran. They all cried out in protest and Sakura glared at her. Shiva responded. _"To make sure you pass this test with your own strength and with no help from anyone else. Now..." _snow started dancing around her. _"Let's begin!"_

Snow began to swirl around Sakura and began to cover her feet with thick ice. She gasped and tried to struggle but it was no use. _"Don't move!" _ Shiva barked. _"A High Summoner should be able to put up with this to the end!"_

Ice began to slowly creep up her feet up. As the ice went past her boots and touched bare skin, Sakura cried out. _It feels like thousands of knifes stabbing my body, _she thought. From the other side of the ice wall, Tomoyo pounded on the ice at they all saw Sakura slowly being covered by ice. "Sakura!" she cried.

"What kind of sick test is this?" Meiling cried in outrage. "The ice will completely cover her and she won't be able to breathe! She'll die!"

The ice was already covering her waist and was still going. Sakura trembled uncontrollably as the cold kept stabbing her. "Ah!" she cried out. Syaoran pounded against the ice wall as he saw Sakura suffer. "Sakura!" he shouted.

The ice began to speed up and was covering her shoulders, speeding up to her face. Shiva smirked at her. _"We'll see if you're the High Summoner who can stop Chaos." _She said.

Sakura took one deep breath and closed her eyes as the ice covered her nose and soon after that, she was completely covered in ice. Meiling gasped. "Oh no! She's covered!"

"SAKURA!" Everyone cried.

Inside the ice block, Sakura was straining. _I can't breathe, _she thought. _Am I gonna die..., _she opened her eyes and saw Shiva's smirking face and her friends.

_Sakura..., _her father's voice echoed in her head. She saw her father and herself when she was little, the day her powers first awakened. _When things get rough, you must never give up. You're my daughter and the future High Summoner of Clow and I believe in your abilities. You make me proud. Just remember, Sakura, keep fighting until the end._

Sakura's eyes began to tear at remembering her father's words. _He's right, _she thought, feeling stronger, _I CAN'T GIVE UP! I WON'T QUIT NOW! _a strong light began to shine on her back. Shiva noticed the white light of an aura she had and finally noticed what the other guardians noticed. _Leviathan was right, she _**does **_have the holy light of Cielo as her aura, _she thought.

From the other side, Meiling pointed at the glowing Sakura. "Look!" she cried. Through the wall, everyone stared wide-eyed as in a sudden burst of light, the ice block broke. When the light finally faded, everyone gasped in shock. There was Sakura, sitting on her knees in a small puddle of feathers, coughing, with two large wings that sprouted from her back. Shiva smiled in content and with a snap of her fingers, the ice wall broke. Syaoran was the first to rush to her. "Sakura!" he cried. Sakura looked at him and smiled weakly. Tomoyo and Meiling were wide-eyed at seeing their High Summoner. "Sakura..." said Tomoyo quietly and in disbelief. "You have wings..."

"Huh?" Sakura looked at her funny look and put a hand on her back. "No I don't..." she stopped when her hand touched something soft. With a surprised cry, she looked at her back and saw the wings. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled as she touched a feather. "Where the _hell _do these come from?"

"_Impressive, High Summoner." _Shiva said as she neared her. _"You have amazing power, and so, I will serve you as promised." _She started to fade into snow and disappeared. _"So the prophecy has come to life."_

Sakura shakily stood up and touched her wings again, her expression full of disbelief. "Shiva!" she shouted to the sky where the snowflakes faded. "You and the guardians know something! Tell me, please!"

Everyone else was at a loss for words about Sakura's new appendages. Syaoran neared her and lightly touched one snow-white wing. Sakura felt his soft touch and it made her shiver all over. "Wow, you really _have _wings." he said. She frowned and dearly wished for the humongous wings to disappear. Suddenly, she felt something jerk inside her and in a flash of feathers and light, her wings disappeared. She gasped along with her friends. "So I can will them away too." She sighed. "Great. Where the hell did they came from...?" she stopped when she saw that the upper part of her dress where the wings came out was ripped, revealing two small marks that looked like wings, one on each shoulder blade.

Meiling cut in. "They came from your birthmarks...?"

Eriol and Syaoran were completely lost as they stared at Sakura's half-nude back and her little wing marks. "Birthmarks...?" they said at the same time.

Sakura nodded and faced them, hiding her back from view. "Ever since I was born, I always had these marks that looked like angel wings on my back. My father thought them as birthmarks but the funny thing is, they're now colored in white. Before, they weren't and you could only see the outline." She said. "Dammit now I gotta find some threads and fix the rip and make a little slit for these wings."

"Still, I can't believe it..." Tomoyo said. "Those wings...where do they come from?"

Sakura frowned again. "Hell if I know, that's why I'm as lost as you all are."

Eriol decided to step in and try to ease the tension he felt in Sakura. "Well, we accomplished what we came here for so let us be on our way. It's starting to get dark." Sakura nodded and got up. "Yes, let's."

-----------City of Fuego----------

Sakura smiled as the gang passed the entrance to the city of Fuego. "Wow!" she said. The city was crowded with people. The city was lit by fire torches that shone bright with their flames, and Sakura could see statues made of gold everywhere. It was like the city was on fire. A man approached the group and bowed. He was nicely dressed in crimson and golden robes with golden dragons all over it. His hair was fiery red and his eyes were a dark gold. "Welcome to the City of Fuego!" he smiled. "I can see you people are new to this place and we're holding the annual Night Fire Festival by the city square!"

Tomoyo clapped her hands in delight. "Wow! A festival! I haven't been in one in so long!" Meiling nodded in agreement. "Ditto, I've been dying to go to one. How does it work?" she asked the man.

"Well, just dress up at the special inn near here for visitors and come! We're holding many fun contests like the Lava Races, Fireball Shooting Targets, and the best one, the Summoner Tournament!" he eyed Sakura. "As you can see, my lady Summoner, a prize is given to the winner of the tournament."

Sakura grinned wide. "Cool! Sounds like fun! Where is the inn?" the man laughed. "Just follow me! The inn has stables for your horses as well."

As the group started to follow the man. Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other. "Looks like the girls are enthusiastic about the Summoner Tournament." Syaoran commented. Eriol laughed. "Hey, they're summoner, what can we do about it?" he smiled.

-------Mars Inn------

After making sure their horses were being properly taken care of, the group headed for the main lobby to register. The clerk smiled at them and said rooms were free to summoners and their companions. Sakura grinned and grabbed 3 room keys, then rushing upstairs to the little store to purchase their outfits followed by Tomoyo and a very excited Meiling. Syaoran and Eriol just laughed and grabbed spare room keys and headed towards their rooms. "To them, this is also a pleasure cruise." Eriol laughed after he and Syaoran finally dropped off their things in the rooms and were now walking to the shop to get their outfits. Syaoran nodded and said. "Yeah but I'm glad the girls, especially Sakura, aren't stressed by this mission."

Eriol grinned and elbowed his cousin. "I'm glad you didn't let her die, Syaoran." He said. Syaoran looked at him with wide eyes then looked back ahead to hide his embarrassment. "I think you're starting to fancy her." Eriol teased. Syaoran fought a blush as he glared at his cousin. "Ha ha, not gonna happen. I'm only protecting her till this whole thing is over then we'll go our separate ways." he said defensively. Eriol arched a brow at him. "Really now?" he asked, not buying it. Syaoran nodded seriously. "Yeah besides, there's no room for love in this. There's a goddamn monster that wants to destroy everything in its path and we gotta focus on getting the other guardians."

Eriol shook his head. "There's always room for love, no matter what the situation is." Syaoran said nothing.

-------------

Eriol bought an outfit that was very much like a knight's he only got the chest armor decorated with sapphires. He wore a deep blue cloak and had a sword in its sheath clipped to his belt. He wore black pants and black boots. Syaoran kept his black cloak but wore silver chest armor with the design of a wolf with emerald all over it like stars. It went well with his wolf necklace. He also wore black pants and black boots. Both men stood in the lobby, waiting for the women.

"How along are they gonna take?" Syaoran mumbled impatiently, making Eriol laugh. His laugh was cut short though when he saw Tomoyo starting to descend the stairs. She wore a light blue medieval dress with white lace and a dark blue cloak, carrying her staff. Her long hair was in two braids that softly touched her waist and wore a golden tiara with a sapphire on it. She wore dark blue eye shadow and her lips curved into a smile as she saw Eriol. "Hi you guys." she said softly as she came to them. She noticed Eriol's wide-eyed gaze. "Do I look OK?"

Eriol nodded, with a loud gulp. "Yeah, you look beautiful."

Syaoran nodded, amused at his cousin's reaction. "Where's Meiling...?"

"Looking for me?"

The three of them looked up and saw Meiling coming down the stairs. She wore a blood-red dress made of satin that was cut high in both sides, revealing the tight black shorts she wore beneath the dress and the straps were very thin with a ruby clasp on each. She wore black, knee-high boots, a red cloak, and many golden bracelets with rubies in her wrists. Her eyes had red eye shadow on them and in her hand; she held her staff that looked like a phoenix in flight with its ruby eyed looking at them. "Like it?" she grinned.

Tomoyo nodded. "That's a cool outfit!" she grinned.

"Nice!" Eriol gave her the thumbs-up. Syaoran just nodded once again. "Now where's..."

"I'm here!"

Syaoran looked up and it was his turn to be breathless as he saw the goddess coming towards him. There was Sakura, wearing a snow-white velvet dress that was off-shoulder and her white cloak. Her auburn hair that was usually straight was fixed into glossy curls at the tips that lightly bounced each time she took a step. In her wrists were silver bracelets with emerald on them. Her eyes had silvery-white eye shadow and she also had white body glitter. He could see she still wore her brown boots and still carried her winged staff. Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol stared in their own amusement as Syaoran practically _drooled _over the High Summoner of Clow.

Sakura smiled at him. "Like it?" her scent of cherry blossoms was intoxicating and he knew it. "Um yeah, you look like a goddess." The words just slipped out of his mouth. Sakura blushed but still took the compliment. She smiled. "Thank you, you look rather nice yourself." She turned to her friends. "Shall we?"

------------------

Syaoran still couldn't take his eyes off Sakura as they all walked towards the city square where the festival was awaiting them. Never in his life has he seen a girl look so beautiful even when she's not dressed up. He wanted to think more about the petite beauty walking beside him but his train of thought was cut off when he heard people screaming. The gang looked up and saw a gigantic monster hovering over the square, its black body giving off a strong magical aura and dark purple fumes. Sakura gasped as she saw its multiple purple eyes staring right at her. Its black wings fluttered in alarm as it saw her. It roared at her presence.

"Chaos..." Sakura said quietly to herself.

A/N

WOOT! ANOTHER CHAPPIE UP! SIT TIGHT FOR MORE UPDATES ON MY OTHER STORIES!

Oyasumi nasai!

_Mistress Ness _


	8. The Darker Prophecy in the Snow

_**In Love and War **_

Okay, CCS doesn't belong to me or the FFX ideas (I wish) so you can't sue me! LOL

**By: Mistress Ness**

_Chapter 7: The Darker Prophecy in the Snow_

Sakura stared at her target, narrowing her eyes. Chaos roared again and purple flames shot out of its mouth towards them. Everyone jumped out the way and the tents around them caught on fire. Tomoyo cried out. "Is that Chaos!?" Meiling nodded. "And it knows Sakura is here." She looked towards her friend, who was still looking at it.

Sakura heard a cry and turned around to see a small child crying in the middle of the flames. Chaos shrieked and hurled more flames at everything. She saw one going towards the kid. She quickly ran to the little girl and embraced her tight, protecting her with her body. Syaoran watched in horror as the fire hit them both. "Sakura!!" he shouted. The fire suddenly banished and there was Sakura, unharmed, with her huge wings spread and the child safely in her arms. Sakura said to the girl. "Quick! Get out of here!!" the little girl ran for her life and Sakura stood up, looking at her friends who were running towards her. "Are you OK?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm fine." Sakura replied.

"It's gonna attack again!" Meiling shouted, pointing up to Chaos. Sakura followed her finger and saw that Chaos had the intent of attacking her and destroy the town. "Everyone, get ready to fight! Tomoyo and Eriol, go into the town and keep the people away from here!" Sakura cried. Tomoyo nodded and grabbed Eriol's hand. Eriol blushed but quickly nodded and followed Tomoyo into the mass of people. Meiling smirked as she got into a fighting stance. "I guess me and Syaoran are gonna join you, Sakura!" she said.

Sakura nodded and took the initiative. She swung her staff around, her aura glowing white. "_From the highest in Cielo, I beseech you to aid me now!_" she spoke strong and clear. "_Come to me, Diamante!_"

The sky became clear right above her and the clouds parted. Chaos shrieked and backed way from the light. Diamante came flying down and in a rush of feathers, he stood in front of Sakura, snarling at Chaos.

Meiling grinned. "That's my cue!" her staff began to glow red and she traced a circle around her with her staff. "Come forth to your master, Rex!" she shouted. At her command, flames shot up from the circle, hiding her in them. As quickly as it came, the fire wall died down, revealing Meiling again but with a tall, tanned man with a muscular, bare chest, messy red hair, and blood red eyes just like Meiling's. He stood barefoot with a golden cloth bedded with rubies covering his waist down to his ankles.

Syaoran took out his sword and got ready to protect both summoners.

"GO!" Sakura and Meiling shouted at the same time. Diamante and Rex charged towards Chaos, firing out spells. Chaos bellowed and suddenly, a light blue barrier formed around it, the spells that the guardians fired at it bounced off with ease. Sakura clenched her free hand into a fist and cursed. "Damn! It's made a shield! Diamante!" she said to the white wolf guardian. "Get out of the way, here I come!!"

Meiling shouted to Rex. "Move out of the way, Rex!"

Rex and Diamante quickly flew out of the way. Sakura began to gather energy and quickly said to Syaoran and Meiling. "Get behind me!"

Syaoran then knew what she going to do. He grabbed Meiling by the arm and dragged her behind him behind Sakura. "Stay behind me! She's going to use it!" he said. Meiling looked at him curiously. "Use what?"

Sakura felt her energy going to her staff. She pointed it at Chaos and screamed. "OMEGA WAVE!!"

The massive wave of light shot out of her staff and sped towards Chaos, causing a blinding flash of light when it collided with its shield. Meiling screamed and ducked behind Syaoran while he placed his arm over his eyes. Sakura closed her eyes, spread her wings to shield her friends and tried to send more energy into the wave she created. The light faded and they all opened their eyes. The shield protecting Chaos was gone, and Sakura saw a light blue gash on Chaos's shoulder and then knew she wounded it. Chaos screeched in pain and then fled in a swirl of purple flames. Sakura's wings shrank and disappeared, uncovering her friends behind her.

"Did you do it?" Meiling asked. Sakura shook her head. "No, it ran away." She turned to Syaoran. "Are you all right?" her emerald eyes reflected her concern. Syaoran had a small blush tint his cheeks and he turned his eyes away. "Yeah I'm fine." He said. Meiling started walking towards the inn. "Let's go back; Eriol and Tomoyo are probably back at the inn." Sakura and Syaoran nodded and followed her.

-------------

Tomoyo and Eriol were back at the inn and Tomoyo rushed to Sakura, hugging her tight as soon as they saw the three of them walk in. "Oh God, are you OK, Sakura?" she asked in worry. Sakura chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, we're all fine."

Eriol stretched. "Well, we might as well call it a day; it's been long and trying day."

Before everyone started for their rooms, a woman, who was a bit injured from Chaos's attack, came running towards them. "Excuse me!" she panted. "Please!" she said to Sakura. "Are you a High Summoner?" Sakura nodded. "Yes, I'm Sakura."

The woman took her hands and fell to her knees. "Please, my lady, there were some of our people that died in the attack and we need you to send them to Cielo. I beg of you, I don't want my child to become a fiend!" Tears gathered at the corners of the woman's lavender eyes. Sakura felt the woman's anguish over her child's death and nodded. "Take me to them."

---------------

As the morning sun began to rise over Phoenix's Blood, the people all gathered at the small beach not too far from the square, saying their goodbyes to those they lost. Several coffins lay near the sea all forming a circle which Sakura stood in its middle, her staff in hand. Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol stood close to her and a bit distant from the people, waiting for Sakura to perform the sending ritual. Sobs and cries of sorrow filled the morning sky, putting a hard contrast between the mournful aura around the people and the glowing light of the cheery sun. Sakura looked over all the coffins laid out before her, seeing all shapes and sizes. A regular summoner could send only one person while a High Summoner could send several at the same time.

Sakura closed her eyes and sent her prayer to the keepers of Cielo. _Please come for these poor souls that suffered a tragic fate, help them from becoming fearful fiends._

The orb of her staff began to glow and she extended her arms, silently asking the souls to come out of their cold bodies. Slowly, white lights emerged from all the coffins then took shape of those who passed away. The weeping grew as they all saw their dead beloved. Syaoran watched in awe as other souls came down from Cielo to come for the others. He saw the legendary angel, Nana, coming for a small group of children that died in the attack. He saw a young man descending to come for a young woman, an older woman coming for a woman and a child, and a couple coming for twin girls. It was nothing he had ever seen before. So many transparent beings being escorted by their loved ones who passed before them to paradise before their souls become bitter and trapped within the body of a fiend that preys on the living out of vile envy. Sakura kept her eyes closed and her energy focused as the last of the souls went peacefully to Cielo. When all the souls were finally collected, she opened her eyes and the orb finally stopped glowing. Her friends went up to her and Meiling patted her on the shoulder. "Are you all right?" she asked gently. Sakura nodded, biting her bottom lip. She didn't want to show them how the sending painfully reminded her of her father's passing. She suddenly felt woozy and collapsed to all fours. "Oh God, are you OK!?" Tomoyo cried. Syaoran reached out and swept Sakura off her feet into his strong arms then he looked at the rest of the gang. "Let's go back; I think the sending exhausted her."

"Yeah we gotta rest up for the next encounter with a guardian or Chaos." Meiling agreed as she picked up Sakura's staff. Sakura felt the sleepiness tugging at her eyelids and felt being washed away into sleep.

---------------

Back at the inn, Syaoran carefully placed Sakura on the huge bed. He gently took off her boots and her cloak and placed them on top of a chair. He lifted her to place her head on a pillow. Meiling came in with a pink nightdress and said, "OK, get out for a sec. I'm going to take her clothes to be washed."

Syaoran nodded and stepped out while Meiling changed Sakura's clothes then pulled the covers up to her chin. She gathered the clothes and opened the door to her cousin in. "She'll be fine after a good rest," she smiled at him, "Goodnight, Syaoran." She walked out and closed the door. He quietly went over to the bed and took off his armor and cloak before sitting on the bed next to her. For a moment he studied her face. She was downright exhausted, it was clearly shown how deep she seemed to be sleeping. He had to give her credit; she was braver than he thought when he first saw her. She went through a lot yet she still goes on for something even riskier. She was remarkably brave and powerful with the grace of an angel. He snapped out of it when he heard her mumble something in her sleep on roll on her side, showing him one angel wing mark on her back. He curiously reached out and gently stroked the mark, making her stir a little. It was colored in white as if she had a tattoo done but it wasn't, according to her, she's had it as long as she could remember.

He pulled the covers up to her chin and watched as she sighed in content. Smiling, he took off his boots and cloak and lay next to her, needing sleeping as well.

-----------------

_Nothing but snow surrounded her, the feeling of dread sinking itself into her skin. Sakura looked around for Syaoran but didn't see anything. Then, the scenery changed. Sakura saw herself lying in the snow with Syaoran holding her._

"_Sakura! Wake up!" Syaoran cried, "Please wake up!!"_

_Trembling, Sakura neared him, and saw herself in his arms with her eyes wide open swimming in unshed tears and her skin as white as the snow. Tears ran down Syaoran's cheeks as he pleaded her to wake up. Sakura knelt in front of him and touched his hand, "Syaoran! I'm here! Can't you see me?" she said in terror. Her words were stopped by a sharp pain in her legs. She looked down and to her horror; ice was building up on her body, encasing it like Shiva did in her trial. Sakura began to panic and quickly cried out, "Fire!!" _

_But nothing happened. Gasping, Sakura looked at her hands in utter disbelief. "My powers!!" she cried out. The ice crawled up her hips, freezing to her spot. Sakura struggled to get free and cried out once more to the man she loves, "Syaoran! HELP ME!"_

_The ice quickly gathered around her chest and up her neck to her face. Sakura sobbed and breathed out, "Please don't leave me alone..." before the ice completely covered her into an icy tomb._

_-----------------_

With a loud gasp, Sakura's eyes flew open and sat up quickly, her heart thundering in chest. She looked down beside her to find Syaoran deep asleep beside her. She felt wet and wiped her forehead, feeling cold sweat. Shivering in fear, she quickly got up, found a towel and went to the bathroom for a hot bath. As she submerged into the warm water, she felt at peace, like the eye in a hurricane. She grabbed a sponge and some soap and started washing the dirt and sweat off her from the battle and her dream. She closed her eyes, trying to leash her emotions, keep them at bay, she washed herself. But she kept thinking of Syaoran and her dream. She was never really exposed to men in her life since all of them were twice her age, she was the daughter of the High Summoner so the soldiers didn't go near her out of respect for her father, and she never really thought of romance.

Until she met Syaoran.

She then recalled the nightmare she just had and felt cold dread make her shiver. _Ever since I was a child I've had prophetic dreams but never like this, _she thought uneasily as she washed her auburn locks. _What does it mean? That somehow I'll die and never see Syaoran again?,_ the very thought of not seeing her beloved mercenary's face made her both sad and deeply afraid.She noticed a slight increase of strength in her feelings, yet she still had to fully decipher what they meant. But she knew she was just putting excuses from the truth: she _loves _Syaoran. She lay back on the tub and kept her eyes closed; only concentrating on the feeling of the warm water.

Syaoran stirred then finally woke up, rubbing his eyes. He looked to his side and gasped at finding Sakura missing. "Sakura!?" he cried out. He jumped out of bed, rushing to the door when he heard splashing noises in the bathroom. He gently opened the door without making noise. His breath was knocked out of his lungs as his eyes landed on the tub. There was Sakura, very naked, with her head back while lying in the tub. He saw the shape of her slender body through the soapy water and immediately felt himself grow hot at the splendid sight before him. He saw her chest rise and fall with each deep breath she took and saw the silhouette of her fully breasts, making him wonder how they would feel in his hands. Without thinking of the consequences, he made his way to her, drawn to her like a bee to honey.

Sakura heard soft footsteps and slowly opened her eyes to see Syaoran towering above her. "Syaoran!?" she squeaked, her hands quickly covered her breasts. The innocent move drove Syaoran over the edge, he had to taste her, feel her all around him and beneath him. He wanted to hear her beautiful voice cry out to him like a woman driven mad by desire and explore every inch of her creamy skin. He knelt by her like a mortal worshiping a goddess, grabbed her by the back of her neck, and pulled to him, his lips instantly claiming hers in fervor. Sakura was beet red all over but the thoughts of smacking him for peeing flew out of her mind like birds in a fine summer day. All thoughts and memories diminished into nothing more than just the feeling of his warm lips on hers, his masculine scent heating her blood. His tongue lightly teased her lips, begging for entrance. With a slight gasp, her mouth opened and he took his chance, his tongue intimately touching hers and exploring her mouth. The warm taste of cherries slammed into his senses hard, making him crave more of her intoxicating mouth. The hand at her neck moved up to lose itself in her wet tresses and pulled her even closer to him. She moaned into his mouth, her heart fluttering as fast as a hummingbird's wings, and circled her arms around him. If her dream becomes a reality and she would lose her life and never see Syaoran again, she would at least make their time together count. She now felt every second she was with him was the most precious to her. _I won't run from my feelings anymore, _she thought as she felt slowly losing herself in his magical embrace, _I love this man and I intend to make every moment last as much as I can..._

Syaoran still couldn't believe this moment was real as their mouths continued to taste each other's in undeniable passion. His control was snapping to a mere thread and all because of the woman he held in his arms. Dream or not, he would make the best of it. With a groan, he got up and lifted her out of the tub, burying his head into the crook of her neck, "Sakura..." muttered in between kisses. Sakura felt shivers of desire race down her spine and realized even though she was wet, naked, and out of the warm water, she wasn't cold. No, her body was fervent and hungry for his touch, all other thoughts of the world outside their room was lost in the wind. Without hesitating, Syaoran kicked open the bathroom door and with fluid steps, carried Sakura over to the bed while still kissing her senseless. He set her down on the satin sheets with great delicacy, as if she was the most precious thing to him. For a moment, he stopped and looked deep into her eyes, searching her soul. Sakura felt her heart in her throat as her saw her face reflected in his golden pools. Without taking his eyes off her, he hastily stripped of his shirt, carelessly tossing it aside and she couldn't stop staring at his chest. Sure, she had seen him a couple of time without a shirt, but the magnificent tone of his masculine built still surprised her every time. With a growl, he grabbed her shoulders and took her lips again, while slowly climbing the bed on top of her, towering over her. She whimpered as his teeth gently pulled at her lower lip and wrapped his strong arms around her small body. His mouth left her lips and teased the shell of her ear, nipping at it, his hot breath making her insides heat up and her stiff joints soften in response. "Syaoran," his name left her lips like a broken prayer, deep from within her heart. Hearing his name from her sweet voice made his once-icy heart melt with tenderness towards her yet his blood caught fire. "Sakura," he softly replied, his lips kissing their way her cheeks, her lips, her jaw, and down to the soft skin of her delicate throat. At the first contact of his mouth on her neck, Sakura gasped and arched her body against his, her naked breasts soft against his hard chest, while muttering her approval. He licked, nipped, and sucked up and down her throat, torturing her with his heat and his touch. Her skin was a mixture of silk, heat, and soap that threatened to drive him out his already-insane mind. She squired beneath him as she felt a pool of liquid fire gathering at the junction between her legs, throbbing with every breath she took. For him; beckoning to him to fill the void in her body, her heart, and her very soul.

"You taste good," he said against the soft skin, "like a ripe fruit in a fine summer day." His large hand cupped the full mound of a breast and her sudden gasp turned into a moan of pleasure and longing, twinning her fingers with his dark chocolate locks while he teased and stroked the pink buds until they were hard and throbbing for his attention. He wanted her, _needed _her. But a meddlesome thought crept its way into his consciousness. _What brought her sudden change of heart?_

Throwing ice water on him would have been an understatement. With perhaps the greatest amount of effort he ever saw in himself, he tore his mouth from her skin and breathed out his raging desire for her. She still lay there, beneath him; her cheeks flushed, her neck pick with his attentions, legs spread, and emerald green eyes that searched his for answers to his abrupt stop.

"Syaoran...?" her soft voice snapped his attention back to their situation. He let his head hang, not wanting to meet her eyes. He once again felt ashamed of himself. He started it and was taking advantage of her vulnerability again. Her sweet innocence was for the right man, and he wasn't the right man. He knew he no longer hated her but he doesn't know his feelings of tenderness towards her could be he atoning for his guilt or be actually love. Making sweet love to her would only make him even more a bastard than he felt already. What woman in her right mind would share the bed of the man who kidnapped her first then put her through seven hells, one which she was almost raped and another she almost died?

"No Sakura...," he said, his voice soft and strained, "It wouldn't be right."

Sakura felt her heart being crushed at hearing him speak those words.

_It wouldn't be right._

The pain of the rejection and her fears from her dream quickly brought tears to her eyes but she steeled herself and held them back. In the beginning, he called her a child and if she cried now, he would still think her as a child. With a big gulp to hold back her shattering emotions, she nodded once and slid off him. She grabbed a clean robe sitting on top of the closet nearest the bed and slipped it on. Without a word, she looked at him and merely forced out a smile before turning away again, picked up her boots, and walked out of the room.

Syaoran sighed and looked down at his hands, still feeling the softness of her skin. "I'm such an idiot."

------------------

Sakura knew she had no clothes but suspected Meiling took them like she used to be washed she like used to do back in Clow's camp. She walked down to the laundry room and bumped into one of the maids in charge. "Oh pardon me, miss!" the maid bowed nervously, "I didn't know anyone would be up at this time of evening. All the guests looked worn from this morning's events."

Forcing another smile, Sakura said, "Oh, it's no trouble at all. I was just wondering if my clothes were ready. My friend brought them here earlier."

The maid smiled, "Oh that girl with the red eyes?" Sakura nodded in response. "Yes, they're all clean and dry, follow me." the maid opened the laundry room and went in. A second later, she returned with her clothes in a neat pile. "Here you go." She smiled. With a nod and a 'thank you', she took her clothes and went to Meiling's room.

Meiling was reading the section about Trabia in the newspaper when a soft knock came to her door. She sighed and got up to answer it. "I thought I asked for no room service tonight," she opened the door and the comment died in her lips at seeing her High Summoner.

"Sakura? How are you feeling?" her friend asked in concern. Sakura once again forced herself to smile and said, "Can I have my things please? I'm going to the local shrine to purify my staff and card."

Meiling took her lie and smiled back, "OK, but be back soon, you hear?" she teased as she turned to fetch her things. Meiling handed her the pouch and her staff. Sakura took them and thanked her. "See you," she said softly as she walked away. Meiling stared after her. _She's probably a bit stressed from this morning. Who wouldn't?, _she thought as she closed the door. Sakura saw the inn's staff room and looking around for anyone, she went in and quickly got changed. She peeked through the door and once she saw the coast was clear, she stepped out of the room and headed downstairs to the lobby. A young man, the night clerk, smiled at her. "Ah good evening, miss. Is everything to your satisfaction?" he inquired. Sakura nodded and approached the desk. "Um," she said a bit shyly, "I'm actually checking out. Do you have paper and pen? I would like to leave my party a note."

The man nodded and fished out paper and a plume with the bottle of ink. "Here you go, miss," he winked at her. Sakura nodded, "Thank you."

Once she was finished, she went out to get some items for her lonesome journey, yet the owners gave her the items for free as their thanks for the sending. She then headed for the stables near the shops and was given a fine, black stallion as a gift as well. She stroked the animal's mane, "Hello," she said with a sad smile, "I guess it's going to be just the two of us, I hope we can be friends." The horse leaned into her hand with a soft 'neigh.'

-------------

Syaoran looked out the window and saw the sun set, thinking of Sakura. _It's been a while since she left, where did that girl go?, _he thought. Then, someone was knocking at the door. "Sakura? Is that you?" he called out as he reached to open the door, just to find Tomoyo standing there, still in her costume.

"Oh, hello, Tomoyo." He greeted. Tomoyo bowed, "Hi, is Sakura awake yet?" she asked with worry, "I've been worried sick about her, is she all right?"

Syaoran shook his head, "She woke up, yes, but um," he tried to find a way to tell her without mentioning his incident with her, "she left some time ago. It's been some time since she left." He saw Tomoyo's lavender eyes widen with more worry. "We must find her! What if something happened to her!?" she turned away and began to race towards the stairwell, "Get Meiling and Eriol!," she shouted to Syaoran. He didn't hesitate and raced to the others' rooms.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried, reaching the lobby. She spotted the night clerk and went up to him to ask, "Excuse me, have you seen my friend? She's the summoner who did the sending this morning."

The young man nodded with a smile, "Ah, that lovely young lady? Yes, I did see her but she checked out of our inn," he replied, running a hand through his black hair. Tomoyo felt her breath leave her lungs in disbelief. "What!?" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

"What's the matter, Tomoyo!?"

She turned around to find Meiling, Eriol, and Syaoran approaching her. She ran into Meiling's arms, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "Sakura's gone!!" she exclaimed. "What!?" Syaoran, Eriol, and Meiling chorused. The night clerk spoke up again, "You must be her party."

In a fraction of a second, Meiling drew out her staff and pointed it at the young man; her ruby eyes flaring in undivided anger, "Where...DID SHE GO!?," she snarled at him, "TALK, YOU SCUM!"

The clerk broke into a cold sweat and said in a trembling voice, "I-I-I don't know! She only said she was checking out!" he quickly dug out a folded piece of paper and held it out to her, "Only thing she left was this note for you! I swear it!!"

Eriol took the note from the man's tremulous hands and unfolded it to read aloud,

"_Dearest Tomoyo and Meiling: _

_I'm sorry I left without as much as a 'good-bye', it's very selfish of me and I realize that. Yet, I knew I had to do this...I must finish this quest alone. You two are the best friends someone like me can ever ask for, and that's the very reason I must part alone to finish gathering the remaining guardians and vanquish Chaos once and for all. Please don't be angry at me; you are like the sisters I never had and you both were there for me to keep me from being too depressed after my father's passing. And I will always appreciate it. To Eriol, I wish I could've known you better. And to Syaoran...take care of yourself, always use your abilities for protection, not destruction. To all of you, please don't come after me and try to find me. It is for the best. I hope we meet again. With love, Sakura."_

Tomoyo felt her chest being squeezed tight by the painful tone of Sakura's words and the distress for her friend, "Oh, Sakura!" she wept. Even Meiling was tearing up. Syaoran balled his hands into fists, feeling a void in his own heart at her absence. _Why did you leave?, _he thought, _What are you hiding within your heart, Sakura?_

He couldn't imagine not going after her. Just thinking a life without Sakura made him cold and dead in his soul. He was fine by himself, going through life not needing anyone but himself. He survived.

Until Sakura came into his life.

"We must find her!" he cried. Meiling stared at him without a word. _Could it be that he actually cares for Sakura?_ she thought. Tomoyo fiercely nodded in Meiling's arms, "Yes, please! I'm worried for her! She's powerful but Chaos is entirely different demon than we have ever encountered!" she said. Eriol nodded in agreement, "Tomoyo's right. We can't let her handle this alone," he spoke. Syaoran nodded and said, "Well, what are waiting for? Get your things and meet back here ASAP!"

Eriol and Tomoyo nodded and raced together to collect their things, leaving Meiling and Syaoran alone. "Syaoran," she spoke, "Why are you so determined to chase her? Is it atonement or...because you like her?"

Syaoran was taken back by her words and said nothing, not knowing how to answer her. Meiling got the picture and turned around to walk up to her room. She stopped midway and said to him, not looking at him, "I hope it's the second reason. Sakura may be strong but inside, she has a fragile heart. Just think about what I said, cousin." she walked off, leaving a wide-eyed Syaoran behind.

----------------

Sakura brought her new horse, Night, to a halt and looked down from her position. From the tall hill leading away from the City of Fuego to the cave of Phoenix's Blood, she could see the inn where her friends were at...and Syaoran too. Her heart clenched in sorrow and despair and she forced herself to brush it aside. She had a mission to complete and getting depressed would not help her.

"I'm sorry everyone," she whispered. She motioned Night to move once more, and she galloped without any more hesitation to the sacred cave where Ifrit awaited, leaving a trail of tears in the cold wind. She was alone.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the L-O-N-G delay, life has been a roller coaster for me this year as I finish my senior year in high school. I'm slowly but surely getting back on track, so expect a new chapter of ****Wild Blossom**** soon! I love you all! ******

_**Mistress Ness **_


	9. The Quest for the Five Guardians Part 2

_**In Love and War **_

Okay, CCS doesn't belong to me or the FFX ideas (I wish) so you can't sue me! LOL

**By: Mistress Ness**

_Chapter 8: The Quest for the Five Guardians Part 2_

Sakura felt the chill leave her skin a she approached the sacred cave of Phoenix's Blood. She got off her horse and tied him to a tree behind other thicker trees to hide his contrasting white coat from view. _They probably already noticed I'm gone, _she thought sadly, _I must get this over with quickly so I can move on and get ahead._ She grabbed her staff and with a lonely sigh, she ventured into the cave. Since the cave was inside a volcano, lava was everywhere. Sakura broke into a sweat as she walked on the cooled lava strip deep into the cave. She felt an aura close by and instantly knew the guardian Ifrit was nearby. Suddenly, another aura came into her notice and before she could actually pinpoint the other aura's location, a fire fiend came out of the ocean of lava. A horse stood in Sakura's way, its mane and tail was made of bright flames along with is hoofs, its fur was golden and its eyes were a bright ruby color. On one of his hind legs, it bore a mark in shape of an ember. The creature snarled at her and instantly casted a Fire spell her way. She reacted as fast as any fine warrior and dodged the spell. She twirled her staff to point it down to the ground and quickly casted a Reflect spell to shield her from further magicks. The fire fiend charged at her, casting another Fire spell. The flames bounced off her and back at its caster. The monster shrieked in pain and Sakura quickly pointed her staff at it and yelled, "Blizzaga!" the ground where the fiend stood suddenly became a sheet of ice and instantly, ice spikes rose out of the ground and stabbed it. Sakura was about to summon Shiva to finish it off when a voice suddenly spoke in her mind.

_You are here to fight me, little summoner, this fiend is my partner._

Sakura gasped and her concentration was broken. An explosion came from the lava river and standing before her was a demon that stood like a human but with the feet of a dinosaur. Its bronze skin glowed in the warm light of the cave; it was much built and wore gold cuffs and a medallion. Its wild mane was a mix of red, gold, and orange like a flame and two horns poked out of the hair and it also covered his lower regions like a loincloth and decorates its arms. Its face was like a wolf's, long and its ruby eyes focused on her with a fire behind them. Sakura saw a mark shaped and colored like a flame on its right shoulder.

"So you're Ifrit, the Demon of Fire." Sakura said softly as the fiend got by its master's side. The demon smirked at her, razor-sharp teeth gleaming. _Smart little one. So, you are here to seek my aid?, _Ifrit whispered in her head. Sakura kept a firm hold on her staff, never taking her eyes of Ifrit.

"Yes, I am. I am High Summoner Sakura from the Kingdom of Clow. So, what must I do to get your help?" she asked. Ifrit looked down at is pawn then back at Sakura.

_Choose a guardian to partner with you in this fight. You must defeat me and my partner in battle, _Ifrit said in her mind. Sakura nodded, "Then let's begin!" she said. She held her staff in front of her and concentrated to summon her loyal guardian, Shiva.

"_From the place of cold, eternal darkness, I beckon the Queen of Ice and Mistress of Night to come to my aid." _Snow started to fall in the lava cavern and a snowflake magick circle appeared beneath Sakura's feet. _"Hark, Frigid Damsel, honor our pact and lend me your never-melting magic."_ Her staff's orb began to glow a soft, icy white color.

"_Come Shiva!"_

A snowstorm brewed from the magick circle and an ice block came down next to her. The block cracked, giving off several rays of light, and exploded, revealing Shiva. Sakura looked at her and smiled, "Here we are again fighting side by side, Shiva."

Shiva smiled back.

Sakura twirled her staff and called out, "Blizzaga!!" The ice-covered ground appeared beneath Ifrit, but the guardian dodged in time with its minion before the ice spikes appeared. Ifrit smirked at her and with a fluid motion of its hand, several lava whirlpools appeared from the lava river and all went down towards Shiva and Sakura. The young summoner turned to her partner, "Take care of his minion! I will handle Ifrit!" she cried. Shiva nodded and began running toward Ifrit's fiend. Sakura quickly casted a magic shield around herself and the lava just splashed over the shield, not harming her. She casted the shield aside and concentrated for her wings to appear. Ifrit roared and sent more lava projectiles her way. Shiva saw her mistress wasn't moving to defend herself and she panicked. "Mistress!" she turned away from her target and began to run towards Sakura but she was too late; the whirlpools all struck her. Ifrit roared its victory and turned to Shiva. _Looks like the legend is nothing but a myth, Shiva. Your summoner is pathetic!, _it taunted her mind. But his victory was cut short as suddenly lava exploded all over the cave. It turned around and shock was easily read on its features as he saw the young summoner very much alive, but large white wings decorating her back. Its eyes widened in awe and shock. The fire guardian saw the white aura that surrounded the girl and instantly became a believer. _So the legend is true!, _it thought.

Shiva sighed her relief at seeing her mistress alive and with renewed will; she turned towards the fiend and began to attack. Sakura took the cue and started flying up high. Ifrit snarled and hurled more lava at her, but she easily dodged them and kept flying towards him. "You're in for it, Fire Guardian!!" she called out. Ifrit wasn't convinced of her threat and brought its hands together, ready to fire its best attack. Sakura turned to Shiva and held out her hand, "Lend me your ice magick, Shiva! Together we can defeat it!" her guardian nodded and jumped up towards her. Sakura smiled and grabbed her hands, helping her stay afloat with her. Sakura and Shiva changed their arms' position, forming a triangle with its peak aiming at Ifrit. The Fire guardian summoned its fiend to its side and focused to counterattack. Sakura and Shiva closed their eyes, Sakura's white aura mingling with Shiva's icy one.

_Upon our pact, do my bidding, O Queen of Ice…, _Sakura's soft voice echoed in the cavern. Ifrit felt chills running down its spine, stopping its concentration, as it saw the lava pools starting to cool down. _Impossible!, _it thought in a slight panic, _That lava never cools! It's the hottest lava in the planet! Can she do this? Not even Shiva alone can freeze my lava!_

_Come forth from the never-ending darkness, the eternal glacier, bring death to all that hast life…, _the lava completely cooled down into rock. Shocked, Ifrit looked up and saw the girl's power enhancing rapidly along with Shiva's.

_You are the place of eternal rest…_, rapid swirls of snow began to gather in the joined hands of the young summoner and her guardian. Ifrit immediately felt the danger as it grabbed its minion and flung it in front of it to take the blow in the guardian's stead.

Shiva and Sakura opened their eyes and both cried out in unison.

_Absolute Zero!!_

An ice-cold beam shot out of their joined hands and blasted the fiend full-force. Ifrit stood shocked as it saw its minion being crystallized in the blink of an eye. It was amazed that someone as small the High Summoner housed such an amazing power in her. It knew she was combining her power with Shiva, but it knew Shiva only had much power and it wasn't anywhere as strong as the girl's magick.

Sakura smirked as she released Shiva's hands and her soft words sent a chill down its spine. "Shatter," then she snapped her fingers. The fiend's frigid coffin began to crack and it shattered into millions fragments of glittering ice, dancing around Ifrit as if giving a warning of Sakura's power. Shaken by such display of strength, it let its arms hang in submission and bowed its head towards her.

_I accept my defeat, High Summoner, I pledge my loyalty to you. You have impressed me greatly with your powers; I admit I underestimated you, _its voice echoed in her mind. Sakura smiled as she descended to him while Shiva began to fade into snow, with a smile of her own. She landed in front of him and said softly, "Thank you. I need not only your help but all Guardians' to banish Chaos. That monster's a threat to everyone and the only ones who can stop it are us."

Ifrit nodded and began to fade into glowing embers, _The next guardian you shall seek is Terra, The Goddess of Earth. She guards a mythical ground called Nadeshiko's Utopia by the small town of Liverei about a half day's ride north from here…I shall leave you a clue to her whereabouts._

Sakura's eyes flew wide at the mention of the familiar name. "Nadeshiko, that's my mother's name!" she gasped. Ifrit's eyes also flew wide open, _Could you be….?_ It disappeared before it finished its question. Sakura tried to grab it but only touched the small, lingering embers. She felt something soft in her hands and when she opened her hand, a small nadeshiko flower rested in her open palm.

"Huh?" she wondered out loud, confused by Ifrit's last words. She felt a gentle hum of power trying to reach out to her. She immediately recognized it as Tomoyo's aura search, trying to find her. Sakura panicked and instantly hid her aura. She ran out of the cave, mounted Night, then galloped north at full speed, dropping the small flower in her haste. She could not let her friends find her, she was the chosen one to kill Chaos and she didn't want to endanger their lives and above all…her heart gave a painful squeeze as it whispered his name. _Syaoran_.

--

Tomoyo was leading the gang as she desperately tried to track Sakura's aura and felt a small hint of power that made her stop in her tracks with a soft gasp. She closed her eyes and inside the black void of her mind, she saw a small, soft light in the distance. A concerned Eriol neared his horse to hers and put his hand on her shoulders, "Are you all right, Tomoyo?" he asked gently. Tomoyo stilled and focused her energy into pinpointing the location of the aura. "I feel her, but very faint."

"You feel Sakura's aura?" Meiling sounded hopeful as she caught up with her friend. Syaoran was right behind Meiling. "Can you find her?" he asked. _Are you somewhere near, Sakura?, _he thought.

Tomoyo almost could see where the aura was from but the connection was abruptly cut, like throwing cold water on a duck's back. Tomoyo felt a small migraine ingrained in her head and her hand flew up to caress her temples, her eyes flying open. "I lost the signal." She said sadly. "What?" Meiling cried.

Tomoyo continued to soothe her aching head as she answered her. "I think she felt me trying to reach her, so she hid her aura. Now, I can't feel anything."

Eriol was shocked. Usually, a summoner would be nothing without his or her aura. "Can she do that?" he asked in wonder. Tomoyo nodded. "Ever since she was little, she had the special ability to hide her aura from being sensed. She did that whenever we played hide and seek. She knows anyone can sense a summoner's aura but she also knows I'm the only one who can actually track people by their aura. It becomes like a mental map to me."

Syaoran turned to her, "Did you get at least an idea of where the presence was from before the connection was cut?" he asked. Tomoyo became silent for a moment, reflecting on what he asked. "I think it was heading north, let's go check near Ifrit's cave to see if we can find any clues."

When they reached their destination, Tomoyo still couldn't feel a hint of Sakura's aura. Meiling was feeling desperate for her friend and cursed, "Dammit! Where in the living hell did she go!?" then, something light on the dark ground caught her eye. She bent down and saw that it was a nadeshiko flower, its pink petals open in full bloom. "A flower…?" she reached down to touch it when she felt a sting of pain in her head. She cried out and held her hand to her aching head, other still holding the flower. Everyone instantly became concerned and Syaoran rushed to her. "Are you OK, Meiling?" he asked. But his words were a mere slur to Meiling, for she was paying more attention to the sudden rush of images playing in her mind like a broken record. She held up a hand to Syaoran to silence him. "Hush! I see something," she said in a whisper and tried focusing on the images to make them slow down. The images began to slow and she caught sight of a white-hooded figure riding a white horse, riding north, her long auburn hair mingling with the horse's white mane as she rode into the twilight. She then saw place filled with exotic flowers, but particularly, nadeshiko flowers and she also saw the silhouette of a woman floating over a small, golden shrine in the middle of the flower garden.

But before she could really look into that woman, the images stopped altogether and following it, another migraine so strong, it brought tears to her ruby eyes. Her breathing came in quick breaths as she tried to get a hold of herself.

"What happened, Meiling?" Tomoyo knelt by her side, lightly rubbing her back in a soothing gesture.

"I saw her." She panted out. "I saw Sakura."

Everyone was shocked at the news. "How did you see her, Meiling?" she inquired. When Meiling finally got her act together, she stood up and held up the little flower for all to see. "I found this on the ground. When I bent down to pick it up and as soon as I touched it, I saw all these blurry images racing in my head. When I finally got them to slow down, I saw Sakura riding north and then I saw these beautiful place rich with flowers and also a woman, but I couldn't see her face." She clenched the flower tightly, "I tried to see who she was, but the images faded away."

Eriol pondered on what she said, "Nadeshiko..," Then it hit him, "That's Nadeshiko's Utopia! Well, let's get going then! The sooner we leave the better chances we got to catch up with Sakura." He mounted his horse and started heading north. Meiling and Tomoyo nodded and also mounted to follow Eriol with Syaoran right behind them.

As they rode north, Eriol spoke up again, looking at Meiling, "Looks like you inherited some form of object-reading powers."

Tomoyo arched a brow at hearing it, "Object-reading?"

He nodded, "It's a very rare skill that lets people find out future events or what another person is up to just from touching something that person last touched. And if I know this because…" he smiled, "Meiling's mother, Aunt Miyako, had this skill."

Meiling's eyes flew wide, "Mother possessed that skill? Impossible, I never heard of such thing." She said stubbornly. Eriol chuckled and said, "Aunt Miyako once told me my fortune from just touching a wooden sword I played with. She told me she was once a fortune-teller and also helped find lost people until she met your father, Uncle Rekka, and had you. But she used her power whenever you decided to be naughty and run off to the forest."

Meiling began to remember. About six months before the tragic fire that took her parents' lives, she was mad at her mother for being late to her birthday party and so, she had run off to the forest near their home. And not long after, her mother found her. She was shocked, since her parents never knew her favorite spot in the forest. When she asked her mother how she found her, she would put on a mysterious smiled and simply replied, "It's a secret."

Syaoran cut in, "Well, at the least we got a clue of where Sakura is headed, so let's go before we lose track of her again."

Meiling and Eriol nodded mutely.

--Sacred Town of Desari--

Sakura slowed Night down as they strode into the small town of Desari. The town was named after a brave battle maiden named Desari who once fought a fearful dragon to protect the new settlers. She killed the dragon but lost her own life due to her severe wounds. The grateful people named the town and made a beautiful sanctuary in her memory, supposedly if one prays to her statue, she would guide them in their journey ahead. Now, the town was famous for their abundant minerals, including white gold and rare gems. There were many small shops set around the circular time square with a golden statue of the battle maiden Desari in the middle of the fountain. Happy chattering filled the air. Even though it was late at night, people still were carrying on with their fun.

Sakura wanted to keep going to get far ahead of her friends, but knew Night needed food and water and she was pretty tired herself. She spotted a cozy-looking inn in the middle of the town square. She hopped off Night and led him to the stable next to the small home. She lowered her hood and walked in. A friendly-looking woman smiled at her, her fiery red hair glowing in the candlelight, "Welcome to the Dancing Steed!" she greeted cheerfully, blue eyes twinkling, "Are you looking for a room?"

Sakura found herself smiling back at her, "Yes, and I would like someone to take care of my horse too." She dug out a small bag full of golden coins and placed it in front of the woman. Her wide grew wider and nodded, "Sure thing! I will get my boy Henry to look after your horse, but first let's get you a room." She turned around and grabbed a key. "Follow me, lassie."

The woman led Sakura to a small but very comfortable room at the end of the hall upstairs. It had a small fireplace, a simple wooden table and chair, and a large bed. "Here you are," she led Sakura in. "If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to tell me. My name is Brighid." The lady smiled. Sakura nodded, "I'm Sakura."

Brighid bowed and said, "Well goodnight, Sakura." She turned around and left the room.

Sakura sighed as she placed her staff on the chair near the window, stretching her sore muscles. She took a good look at her cards and decided to do a card reading before getting some rest. She took them all out and spread them in front of her and sat down. Closing her eyes, she extended one hand out and softly said, "Let the chosen card come to me."

One of the cards flew up to her hand and she grasped it. She turned it around and it was the Hope again like the last times she did card-reading. She frowned, thinking it will probably have the same ambiguous message as well. She touched the Hope's winged heart and to her shock, a new message whispered in her mind.

_Love's greatest trial lies ahead: to give or to take._

Sakura opened her eyes and looked down at the card. _This is completely different from the other messages; "to give or to take?"_she thought quizzically. She put it away and looked out her window. The light of dawn was starting to color the dark skies, the lights in the town turning off one by one and she could feel Tomoyo's aura searching for hers again. Carefully keeping her aura hidden, she kicked off her boots, took off her cape, and lay down to a dreamless sleep.

She only slept for about six hours, as she needed to get ahead still. She got up and quickly dressed, then gathered her things. She left some gold from her card pouch for the kind Brighid and went out to the stable to get her horse. Night sensed her coming as he directed his head towards her and let out a soft "neigh." Sakura smiled at him and got hold of his reins to lead him out. She felt the gentle brush of Tomoyo's aura stronger than before, meaning they were gaining on her. Sakura jumped on Night and set off again towards Liverei.

--

Syaoran felt a tingling sensation as the group passed the gates into the town of Desari. He frowned, puzzled, and looked down at his sheathed sword and to his shock; it was glowing in a gentle light. Eriol immediately noticed it too and stopped his horse beside him, "What is it, Syaoran?" he inquired.

"My sword is picking up a faint trail of magick." Syaoran replied, guiding Hades to where his sword was picking up the trail. Meiling arched a brow at him as she and Tomoyo followed behind him, "Your sword can pick up magick?"

Her mercenary cousin nodded, "Since this sword is magical itself, it's sensitive to the touch of magick in the air, but only to powerful auras and they have to be pretty close."

Tomoyo had a hopeful tone as she spoke, "Oh! It must be Sakura! Where does it lead to?"

Syaoran took out his sword and held it lightly, feeling it pull towards an unseen force. He followed it with his eyes and saw the tip point towards a small inn with an equally minute stable next to it. He got off Hades and tied him to a tree near the stable and turned towards the others, "I will be right back." He said as he entered the inn, putting his sword away in the process. A woman smiled at him from the reception.

"Good morning, lad! Welcome to the Dancing Steed! I am Brighid, how can I help you?" she said in a friendly manner.

He smiled back and bowed his head slightly, "This may sound a bit crazy, but have you seen a woman all dressed in white around here? She has long auburn hair and carries a magick staff?" he asked her. Brighid nodded and replied, "Yes, I have seen such a lass. She was a pretty little thing, that one. She stayed here the night before, but she left early dawn before I woke up." She took a couple of keys from her desk and said, "I can show you the room she stayed in, but first may I ask, who are you to the young lass?"

"Her husband." He didn't even hesitate with his reply. She nodded again with a smile and led him upstairs to the room. She unlocked it and said, "Feel free to look in here, just lock the door before you leave. Good day, lad." She bowed and left.

Syaoran went inside and felt his sword react even stronger. Her unique cherry blossom scent still lingered in the room and he had no doubt that Sakura had been here. Feeling he was going in the right direction, he turned around and left.

--Liverei--

Sakura was greeted by the smell of the ocean as she passed the simple wooden archway into the small town of Liverei. The houses were made of wood, simple but cozy and she saw many boats of all sizes sitting in the docks. The atmosphere was busy with several fish markets open and souvenir stores. She got off her horse and began to lead him towards a small fruit shop nearby. A middle-aged man who manned the shop smiled at her as she approached. "Hello, pretty lady! How can I help you?"

Sakura smiled back and looked at some pretty tasty-looking red apples in front of her, "I would like half a dozen apples, please." She replied, already digging out her coin purse out of her card pouch. The man nodded and turned around to get a bag when a woman ran towards the shop, huffing from fatigue. Her wild black hair was all over face and her tanned skin glistened with perspiration. She crashed into Sakura and could've fallen but Sakura quickly grabbed her hand.

"Nina!" the shop owner cried in worry, "What happened, child? And where is Jessebelle!?"

The woman Nina looked at the man, her silver eyes brimming with tears. "Father! A demon ambushed us while we were picking berries by Nadeshiko's Utopia!! Jessie is up on a tree with the demon at her feet! She told me to run and get help!" she cried in fear.

"Oh no! My poor little Jessebelle!" the man cried. Sakura gripped the woman's hand, "Take me to the demon, while there is still time!"

The shop owner shook his head in protest, "No, miss! It's too dangerous!"

Sakura smiled her reassurance, "Don't worry, I'm a High Summoner."

Nina nodded and tugged her hand to lead the way. The man bowed to Sakura and pleaded, "Please my lady, save my poor daughter!"

Sakura looked back at him and nodded; "I will!" she hopped onto Night and pulled Nina up with her.

--

"Go right at the fork and you'll find the demon!" Nina said as they rode close to a fork marked by a statue of a winged woman pointing right." Sakura guided Night that direction and not long after that, she saw a hellhound barking up at a tall, leafless tree that held a young girl not older than ten years old that was crying as she held on to a branch for dear life. Nina jumped off Night and called out, "Jessie!!"

The little girl saw them and yelled tearfully, "Nina! Help!"

Sakura dismounted Night and got her staff. She turned to Nina and said, "Stay with my horse for your safety." Nina only nodded mutely and stayed with Night. Sakura stalked towards the demon and whistled for its attention, "Hey demon! Why don't you pick on somebody of your own size, mutt!" she called out to it, challenging it. The demon turned from the tree and glared at Sakura with fiery red eyes. The beast itself was almost as big as Night, with its skin charred black and ragged wounds all over it that shone a bright gold. It snarled at her, showing its huge yellow canines, sharp and ready to shred and its breath came out in small embers. Sakura took a battle stance and quickly muttered a protect spell around Nina and Night. Without preamble, the hellhound leapt at her. Sakura rolled out of its way and yelled out, "Icicle Edge!" Several ice spikes appeared out her staff and all shot towards the demon. The hound unleashed a massive stream of flame and melted the icicles. "Damn!" Sakura cursed. The hellhound quickly opened its mouth again and shot another stream of fire at her.

"Look out!" Nina cried.

As swift as Quicksilver, Sakura called within herself for her wings, spread them, and leapt into the air, away from the attack. Nina stared at Sakura's wings with wide eyes, "By Cielo!" she gasped, "Those wings…! She's just like her…!"

The beast howled at her and let out another jet of fire, but towards the tree the little girl was holding on. The child saw the fiery flames coming towards her and she let out an ear-piercing scream. Sakura dove as quickly as she could towards the child. She grabbed the little girl by the waist and flew away just as the flames hit the branch, make it set aflame. She swooped down to Nina and handed over her sister. The girl wept as she went into her older sister's arms. Nina held her tight while laughing in relief. She rose her eyes to meet Sakura's and said, "Thank you."

Sakura only nodded with a smile of her own and focused back on the demon facing them, her large wing shielding the girls from it.

"Nina," Sakura said, "Take your sister, get on my horse, and ride back to town and don't look back. I will take care of it."

Without being told twice, Nina mounted her sister on Night, jumped on herself, and galloped away from the battle. The hound was snarling and tried to chase Night when Sakura flew in front of its path. "I am the one you're facing, demon!" she said.

The hellhound leapt at her once more and Sakura rolled to the side, hiding her wings. She quickly got back to her feet and sent another spell of icicles towards it. The small ice daggers scored on its side but against all reason, the beast charged through the ice spell and a big paw swept at Sakura's side, ripping through her dress and piercing her skin. She cried out in pain, feeling the fire burn in her side from the beast's claws. She knew she could not defeat this beast alone, not with her wound. She made up her mind and closes both hands in prayer in her staff. Her voice was hypnotic as she recited,  
_Sacred beast, loyal Guardian to the goddess Esmeralda…  
I beseech you; lend me your great power to defeat my foes.  
Lord of the Guardians, your mistress calls upon you!  
_Her staff orb began to glow white.  
_Diamante!  
_A shower of diamonds shot out of the glowing staff and slowly began to take form in front of Sakura, shielding her from the fiend. The little diamonds danced around and fused together to make the shape of a wolf. Sakura reached out and touched the diamond figure and at her touch, it exploded to reveal the fiery white wolf. Diamante snarled at the demon and looked in alarm at the growing stain of blood in his mistress' side.

"Mistress!" he cried in worry. Sakura smiled weakly and said, "I'll be fine. Right now, we need to beat this monster."

Diamante nodded uncertainly over his mistress' condition and got back to the matter in hand. Sakura touched her forehead and sent him a mental message, _Do whatever it takes to weaken him or keep him distracted. It's very alert and I would need a multi-directional spell to be able to truly hurt it.  
_Her wolf guardian nodded again and charged at the hellhound. Sakura muttered a protecting spell over her wolf and kept her staff at ready. _If Diamante can distract the demon long enough, I can try to defeat it with the Holy Judgment spell, _she thought. The hellhound lunged to meet Diamante's assault and soon, the two were fighting while snarling. Sakura felt a bit woozy but ignored the sensation; she needed to focus if she wanted to beat the hellhound. Her wolf faked a bite to the hound's left frontal leg and instead aimed for the right but the hellhound intercepted the attack and got its fangs through Sakura's shield on Diamante and got his neck. Sakura gasped, shocked how the beast managed to break the magical shield, but took the chance given and let go of her staff to stretch out her arms wide. As the guardian struggled to get the hound off his neck, blood staining his white fur, orbs of light began to glow in each finger and grew in intensity as Sakura gathered a lot of her energy to make the spell count._  
Save Diamante!, _she silently prayed.  
"Holy Judgment!!" Beams of light shot out of her fingers and rose up to the sky, creating a vortex of light. The light streams shot out from it in all directions but with the same destination. The beams all went towards the demon and at once, the light struck it. The hellhound released Diamante's neck and howled in agony as its fur began to crack, letting light peep through. It cracked even further and without warning, the demon exploded in a burst of light. Sakura watched in relief as the tiny particles remaining faded away as they floated. With a hand to her wounded side, she staggered over to her guardian and knelt down to cradle its head on her lap. His neck was a shredded mess but thank goodness the fiend missed his arteries. Even though guardians were magical beings, they could still be wounded, feel pain, and be destroyed. Sakura stroked his fur and the guardian looked at her with half-lidded eyes, mirroring his pain.  
Sakura placed her free hand over his neck and whispered gently, "Don't worry, you'll be alright." Her hand started to glow white.

"Cura." The glow of her hand leaked to the wolf's wounds and light shrouded them. Sakura concentrated harder and the light got even brighter, fixing torn flesh and repairing broken skin. The glow slowly disappeared and to Sakura's delight, Diamante's wounds were all gone, even the blood, making his fur white as snow again.

Sakura smiled down at him and said softly, "I'm glad you're OK…"  
She suddenly felt faint again but this time, the darkness was so strong, it swallowed her whole.  
Diamante watched in horror as his new mistress' emerald eyes fluttered shut and her body slumped to her side. He immediately got up, his energy restored by her spell.  
"Mistress!" he exclaimed.

In the black void, Sakura felt her body light as a feather and falling deep inside the darkness. She tried to move, but she had no energy left.  
_Where's Diamante?  
Am I going to…die?  
Syaoran…_, her hand reached out into the nothingness.  
As her eyes fluttered shut again to give into the darkness, a small orb of light pierced the pitch-black void and a hand shot out to grab Sakura's reaching one. The last thing Sakura heard before blackness swallowed her consciousness was a woman's voice…one she never heard before but felt familiar somehow.  
_"Sakura…"_

AN  
Finally! Chapter 8 is done! I sincerely apologize the VERY long delay for this update but I had a writer's block due to an emotional rollercoaster with a long-time boyfriend who became my fiancée but then dumped me and well, it's a long story but bottom line is, slowly but surely I'm picking up on the stories so please bear with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter and sit tight for the next chapter of _Wild Blossom!  
_Ja ne!  
_Mistress Ness __  
_


End file.
